Freddy y yo
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Por querer encajar en un grupo de niñas populares de mi salón me terminé metiendo en lo que es mi peor pesadilla, o más bien, ¿mi mejor sueño?. Sólo una advertencia, aquí no son animatrónicos, aquí son como en la imagen.
1. Mierda ¿¡qué estoy haciendo aquí?

_Suspiré aliviada, al fin había terminado esa larga semana de preparatoria y ahora una nueva era de paz de dos semanas se abría paso._

—_Yazmin_

_Me giré viendo a Lilith, la líder del grupo más popular de mi salón. Corrí hasta donde estaba ella junto con las demás integrantes del grupito._

_La verdad siempre había sido la marginada de mi salón pero hoy quería cambiar todo eso._

—_¿Si Lilith?—le pregunté tímidamente frente a ella._

—_He oído que quieres ser una nueva integrante de nosotras ¿verdad?_

—_Si, claro que sí_

—_Bien, pues déjame decirte que a petición de mis chicas, te aceptamos como una más de nuestro grupo..._

—_¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, te juro que no te arrepentirás—la interrumpí gritándole mi emoción._

—_Aún no termino_

—_Oh, um...perdón_

—_Como sea, para aceptarte como una más de nosotras deberás de afrontar una prueba_

—_Lo que sea, lo haré—le dije segura de mí misma._

Ahora no estaba tan segura de mí misma, estaba recargada bajo la ventana de aquel establecimiento de pizzas.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡¿qué hago aquí?!_

Ahora no valía la pena estar incluida en el grupo más social de mi salón si mi vida estaba de por medio.

Según mis supuestas "amigas" me habían aceptado en su grupo con la ligera condición de que tenía que sobrevivir las dos semanas de vacaciones en esta pizzería, y yo como la idiota que soy les dije sin dudar que sí, entonces ellas sólo conducieron su auto de lujo hasta acá, rompieron una ventana y me arrojaron aquí.

No habría problema si este lugar fuera una pizzería normal, pero para mi "fortuna", me habían arrojada a nada más y nada menos que Freddy´s Fazbears Pizza, el lugar con mayor desapariciones y asesinatos de niños en el mundo que aún seguía extrañamente abierto.

Me levanté de donde estaba y contemplé la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana rota, me habría largado de aquí en el mismísimo instante en que había llegado de no ser porque la ventana estaba un poco alta a mi parecer, y eso que no era tan bajita como algunas chicas de mi preparatoria, además de que tenía un "ligero" peso extra en mi estómago.

Escuché un ruido proveniente del pasillo, me tensé al escucharlo y me aferré a la pared a mi lado, tragué duro y con cuidado comencé a caminar despacio preparándome para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo vi el montón de sillas y mesas frente al escenario donde Freddy, Chica y Bonnie se presentaban cada mañana, extrañamente el escenario estaba vacío.

Giré con intención de seguir explorando pero para mi sorpresa me topé con algo duro, cuando levanté la vista me congelé en mi lugar.

—Fr…Fre…Freddy…

Él sólo me observaba con sus ojos azules, pero en cuanto asimilé dónde estaba y con quién estaba…salí corriendo de ahí.

Corrí a lo largo del pasillo por donde había venido y vi la ventana, tomé impulso y justo cuando la ventana estaba cerca salté por ella.

Para mi desgracia había quedado con mitad del cuerpo fuera y la otra mitad dentro, para variar, la mitad más pesada de mi cuerpo que aún estaba dentro de la pizzería estaba ganando.

_¡Malditos tacos, hamburguesas y pizzas!_

Intenté impulsarme hacia adelante pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme una herida en mi hombro izquierdo y al final me terminé metiendo más en la pizzería, con temor me giré y me asusté cuando vi a Freddy muy cerca de mi.

—¡Por favor no me mates!, o por lo menos si lo haces se gentil—le supliqué mientras recargaba mi espalda en la pared y me resbalaba hasta terminar sentada en el piso con mis manos cubriendo mis ojos y las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Entonces sentí como una suave mano tomaba mis muñecas y las saparaba lentamente de mi rostro, miré con miedo los ojos de Freddy, este era mi fin.

—Estás herida

—Er...¿qué?

—Te voy a curar, ven—me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

—¿No me vas a matar?—le pregunté aún asustada y temblando un poco.

—Si te hubiera querido matar desde un principio lo habría hecho, ahora ven—me pidió demandante tendiéndome de nuevo su mano. Yo aún temerosa sólo lo miré a los ojos, Freddy suspiró.—¡mira!—señaló detrás de mi.

Yo de idiota volteé sabiendo que sólo me iba a topar de frente con la pared, fue entonces que sentí como las manos de Freddy me tomaron de la cintura y me cargó entre sus brazos, me sonrojé por eso. Caminó hasta la cocina y me dejó sentada en una silla mientras iba y buscaba las cosas de primeros auxilios.

_Aquí debe ser donde Chica prepara las pizzas_

—Muéstrame tu brazo—me pidió Freddy.

Le tendí mi brazo herido con total confianza, él arremangó la pequeña manga de mi playera para poder ver bien mi herida.

—¿Qué tan mal está?

—No es un corte tan profundo pero algunos pedazos de vidrio se incrustaron en el corte, los quitaré y te vendaré—me dijo comenzando a retirar los pedazos de vidrio de mi herida.

Extrañamente me trataba con extrema delicadeza, si yo hacía el más mínimo gesto de molestia él retiraba el pedazo de vidrio con más cuidado aún, cuando todos los fragmentos estuvieron fuera de la herida, tomó un pedazo de algodón y le colocó agua oxigenada, lo pasó un par de veces para limpiarme la herida, parecía como si el agua oxigenada hiciera burbujas en mi herida causándome cierta incomodidad. Cuando Freddy terminó de limpiar mi herida tomó un pedazo de venda y le dio dos vueltas alrededor de mi brazo sujetándolo firmemente para que no se moviera.

—Listo, ahora dime ¿porqué estás aquí?—me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Em... bueno yo... la verdad es que es demasiado estúpido el motivo por el cual estoy aquí—le dije avergonzada y bajando la mirada.

—No me digas, "querías demostrar que podías sobrevivir cinco noches en Freddy´s Fazbears Pizza"—dijo fingiendo un tono de hastío.

—Algo así, es más bien una prueba

—¿Una prueba de valor?, ¿que eso no lo deberías hacer los hombres?—me dijo algo confundido.

—Es un tanto más complicado

—Explícame—dijo poniéndome total atención.

—Pues verás... yo quería dejar de ser una marginada de mi salón así que decidí unirme a un grupo de chicas populares de mi salón, ellas me aceptaron pero con la condición de que tenía que sobrevivir las dos semanas que nos dieron de vacaciones en la preparatoria aquí—le confesé avergonzada.

—Es bastante estúpido arriesgar tu vida por pertenecer a un grupo de niñas mimadas—me dijo duramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a mi.

—Lo sé pero yo...¡siempre he sido la rara de mi salón!, nunca he tenido un amigo, todos me dejaban de lado porque era demasiado tímida y...y...—ya no pude continuar, las lágrimas y el llanto me impedían hablar, intentaba inútilmente de limpiar mis lágrimas pero ellas seguían brotando.

—Oye...tranquila—dijo inútilmente Freddy en un intento de calmarme pero yo seguía llorando.

De pronto sentí como las manos de Freddy me tomaron de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo en un intento de consolarme, sin contenerme lo abracé y lloré en su pecho, sentí como Freddy me abrazó. Por esos escasos instantes me sentí vulnerable entre sus brazos pero a la vez me sentí segura, protegida, como si ese abrazo fuera capaz de borrar un poco mi sufrimiento por mi soledad.

Fue un sentimiento que simplemente...me agradó.

Me separé un poco de él mirándolo a sus ojos azules, me permití perderme en su mirada que simplemente me reflejaba a mi.

—¿Oye quién es la nueva?


	2. Wow, ¿todos son tan guapos?

—¿Oye quién es la nueva?

Escuché que alguien había preguntado, me separé del pecho de Freddy y miré hacía la entrada de la cocina. Simplemente se me cayó la baba. Foxy estaba ahí preguntando quién era yo, por dios ¡era muy guapo!, si fuera humano juraría que lo habría confundido con un modelo de Calvin Klein. Lo vi acercarse a mi, me tomó de la mano y besó mi muñeca.

—¿Dime princesa cual es tu nombre?—me preguntó con una voz un tanto sensual que simplemente me derritió.

—Foxy aléjate de ella—dijo Freddy tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su pecho mientras me alejaba de Foxy quien sonreía traviesamente.

—Oh vamos, sólo quería saber su nombre—dijo a la defensiva levantando sus manos.

—Se llama Yazmin y ya se va—sentenció Freddy.

Yo lo miré horrorizada y quité mi mano de su pecho imaginándome lo peor ¿adónde me llevaría? ¿Tal vez a un cuarto oscuro donde nadie escuchará mis gritos y sollozos mientras él me asesina?.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar?—le pregunté con la respiración atorada en mi garganta esperándome algo malo.

—Te ayudaré a salir de aquí y luego te irás a tu casa—sentenció mirándome duramente a los ojos.

Eso muy en el fondo me dolió, ¿quien iba a imaginar que este oso tan cariñoso que me había curado mi herida, me había escuchado y consolado, sería en realidad alguien muy frío y sin sentimientos?, casi sentí como si me apuñalara por la espalda.

—¿Por qué el alboroto?

Miré hacia la puerta de entrada y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Bonnie entrando a la cocina. WOW, vaya que eran muy atractivos él y Foxy.

—¿Chicos que están...oh, ¡hola!—me saludó emocionada Chica mientras corría hasta donde yo seguía sentada en el regazo de Freddy y me tomaba de las manos emocionada.

Me sentí un poco mal al ver a Chica, era igual de bonita que los demás, tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido y una sonrisa alegre y sincera, me sentí inferior a ella en varios niveles.

—Er...me llamo Yazmin...—le dije tímidamente.

—Y ya se va—recalcó Freddy mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me dejaba de pie a su lado mientras se levantaba con claras intenciones de arrastrarme fuera de la pizzería.

—¿Freddy dónde están tus modales?, no podemos dejar que se vaya sin que coma algo—dijo ella enganchando su brazo con el mio.

—Es cierto, no podemos dejar que nuestra invitada se vaya con el estómago vacío—la secundó Bonnie mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Yo los miré confundida, ¿no se supone que todos ellos son agresivos y te quieren matar?, al parecer esas historias que había escuchado en la preparatoria eran sólo eso, historias, que de seguro invitaron unos chicos mientras estaban aburridos.

Freddy aniquiló con la mirada a Chica y Bonnie esperando a que ellos se retractarán y me ofrecieran a su merced pero en cambio ellos me aferraron más, e incluso Chica me abrazó mirando desafiante a Freddy, sólo lo vi suspirar resignada y sin más Chica me arrastró a una silla mientras preparaba unas cuantas pizzas para todos con ayuda de Bonnie.

—Y dime damisela, ¿qué te trae aquí?—me preguntó Foxy mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Bueno pues...yo

—Ella vino aquí para ser aceptada por un grupo de niñas mimadas—me cortó Freddy explicándole a Foxy mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi del otro lado de la mesa.

—Eso mismo, es algo tonto lo sé pero, sólo quería tener una oportunidad para tener amigos—le dije a Foxy mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Tener amigos?—me preguntó Chica mientras se giraba y me miraba preocupada.

—Si, verán...desde que era niña nadie se acercaba a mi porque era muy tímida aunque ocultaba mi timidez con mi cara de "muérete" que siempre les doy a todos, aunque la verdad es que la mayoría de las cosas me dan miedo y soy muy desconfiada, por eso he crecido sin amigos y sola—les confesé, era raro que estuviera tan abierta a platicarles sobre mis tontos problemas de inseguridad.

—Eso no es bueno, no deberían de aislar a los niños por ser reservados, apuesto a que en realidad eres de muy buen corazón—me dijo Bonnie mientras ponía una rebanada de pizza frente a mi.

—Gracias, pero la verdad no creo que sea como tu dices, yo no me siento como una persona de buen corazón, simplemente soy una más del montón o tal vez ni eso—le dije sinceramente mientras le daba un mordisco a mi rebanada.

—Me preocupa que hables tan francamente de eso—me dijo Chica sentándose a mi lado y mirándome como una madre preocupada.

—¿Porqué dices eso?, siempre he visto así las cosas porque es la verdad, soy una más del montón y tal vez ni eso, tal vez soy invisible para los demás en todos los aspectos, es decir, mírame, soy gorda, fea y además mi carácter no me ayuda—le dije sinceramente mientras me terminaba mi pizza.

—Creo que sólo te hace falta que alguien te muestre un poco de amor y podrás ser feliz—me dijo Chica alegremente terminando su pizza.

—Yo digo que su primer paso sería tener amigos y estoy dispuesto a ser uno de ellos—dijo Foxy animadamente mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre mis hombros.

—Yo opino lo mismo, considéranos tus amigos desde ahora—dijo alegre Bonnie regalándome una sonrisa.

Los miré a los tres con unas alegres sonrisas en sus caras, bajé mi mirada mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban de mis mejillas, ellos eran muy tiernos y cariñosos conmigo. De la nada sentí como tres pares de brazos caían sobre mi apretándome en un abrazo.

—No llores Yazmin—me dijo Foxy.

—¿Qué no nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte?—dijo Bonnie.

—Chicos, gracias, son realmente muy buenos—les dije mientras con mis manos intentaba abrazarlos devuelta.

El momento fue lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, pero Freddy nos interrumpió tomándome de la cintura y sacándome de entre esos cálidos abrazos.

—No se pongan melosos, ya se va—dijo secamente mientras me tomaba de mi brazo lastimado y con más fuerza de la necesaria me empujaba al lado de él.

—Freddy me lastimas—le dije mientras sentía mi herida arder.

Freddy al parecer fue consiente de que estaba herida y me miró preocupado pero yo sólo le negué con la cabeza, no quería que se preocupara de más.

—Lo siento—me dijo un poco triste pero yo le sonreí.

—¿Capitán no será peligroso que esta damisela esté fuera a altas horas de la noche?—preguntó Foxy intentando que Freddy recapacitara.

—Estoy seguro que ella sabe llegar a su casa

—No te preocupes no pasa nada—le dije sonriente a Foxy mientras me despedía de los demás con la mano—tal vez los vuelva a visitar pronto—les dije triste porque en realidad no planeaba hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

—Te estaremos esperando—dijo Bonnie alegre.

—Espero que regreses pronto—dijo Chica reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Te extrañaré damisela—dijo Foxy mientras agitaba su gancho en forma de despedida.

—Adiós a todos—les dije en general para luego caminar con Freddy hasta la puerta de la cocina y simplemente salir de ahí.

Nunca me habían gustado las despedidas por que no soportaba el dolor, el nudo en la garganta y el ardor en el pecho que seguían después, por eso yo siempre prefería simplemente irme sin que nadie me viera.

Caminaba al lado de Freddy por ese pasillo por dónde me había encontrado y dónde estaba la ventana rota, cuando llegamos hasta ella pude notar que la luna llena ya estaba casi en su punto más alto, ya iban a ser las doce de la media noche.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes ir a tu casa sola?—me preguntó un poco triste.

Claro que no sabía como llegar a mi casa sola, mis queridas "amigas" me habían traído aquí en su auto y como yo no tengo la costumbre de salir mucho no sabía en donde rayos estaba.

—Si, puedo llegar sola—le dije con una sonrisa, no lo quería mortificar más.

—Bien pues—me tomó de la cintura y me ayudó a pasar al otro lado de la ventana con cuidado de que los vidrios no me tocaran, cuando estuve del otro lado de la ventana lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle—adiós

—Adiós—le dije mientras le daba un último vistazo para recordarlo tal cual era y después simplemente me fui de ahí.

.

La vi partir y me sentí mal por ello, me hubiera gustado que se quedara aquí por lo menos hasta que dieran las seis de la mañana y pudiera irse a su casa a salvo, pero era mejor que se fuera ahora a que él la encontrara.

—¡Freddy!—me llamó Chica detrás de mi.

Me giré y la vi corriendo hasta mi totalmente agitada mientras sostenía un papel en su mano.

—¿Qué pasa Chica?—le pregunté preocupado al ver como ella estaba agitada.

—Él estuvo aquí—me dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—Chica me pasó el papel que tenía en la mano y lo que vi simplemente me llenó de ira.

Era una foto de Yazmin mientras que sus amigas rompían el vidrio con una piedra, él maldito tenía un nuevo objetivo.

_No más, no más._


	3. El hombre de morado

Estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabía donde estaba pero no perdía la esperanza de que pudiera reconocer algún lugar o algo que me ayudase a regresar a mi hogar, lo cual era prácticamente imposible ya que yo no salía muy a menudo y jamás había estado por esta parte de la ciudad.

Desde hacía varias horas las personas habían dejado de transitar por las calles, me encontraba sólo, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y juraba que alguien me venía siguiendo. Pasé por un callejón oscuro y justo cuando apenas había caminado unos cuantos pasos más escuché como algo se caía.

Me giré espantada y con temor vi hacia el callejón, esperé unos cuantos segundos pero no vi nada, me giré de vuelta y me dispuse a caminar con más precaución que antes, estaba atenta a todos los sonidos que me rodeaban, fue entonces que volví a pasar por otro callejón.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_

A cada paso que daba sentía como si mi corazón estuviera también un paso más cerca de salirse de mi pecho.

_Madre misericordiosa en la vida y en la muerte ampáranos gran señora_

Iba rezando hasta lo que no cuando de pronto un auto se estacionó en la acera de enfrente, me sorprendió que el auto fuera completamente morado, mi color favorito. Pero eso no quitaba mi desconfianza.

Vi como un sujeto vestido completamente de morado bajó del auto y me miró a los ojos mientras una sonrisa un tanto sádica se esparcía por su rostro, ahora si estaba segura de que este era mi fin.

—¿Qué sucede niña, te has perdido?—me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi.

A cada paso que daba el sujeto yo retrocedía otro, pero como era de suponerse terminé metiéndome en el callejón y como si eso no fuera suficiente me tropecé con algo y caí al suelo, fue entonces que el sujeto saltó encima de mi mientras amenazaba mi garganta con un cuchillo.

—Shh...no tengas miedo, yo soy tu amigo y haré que te sientas mejor—me dijo mientras presionaba un poco más el cuchillo sobre mi piel, ¡este tipo quería matarme!.

Ok, admito que tenía problemas de autoestima y todo eso, pero aún así no había llegado al punto de pensar en el suicidio porque yo lo consideraba como un acto cobarde, un acto que sólo los cobardes que piensan que ya no tiene sentido vivir harían, y aunque yo tuviera problemas debía enfrentarlos de cara, pero creo que este sujeto no me quería dejar otra oportunidad de volver a luchar. Lo único que lamentaba era el hecho de no poder ver a los chicos de la pizzería en cerio que eran muy buenos conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos esperando mi final mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas cuando de la nada sentí como el peso del sujeto encima de mi desaparecía para luego escucharse un golpeteo contra unos contenedores de basura.

—¿¡Yazmin, estás bien!?—me preguntó esa voz que tanto conocía.

_Freddy..._

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré de frente con la mirada preocupada y angustiada de Freddy, me tomó de los hombro y me atrajo un poco más cerca de él.

—¿Estás bien?—me volvió a preguntar mientras me miraba insistentemente.

Yo sólo lo vi a los ojos, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y simplemente lo embestí en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Freddy!—le dije mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y me aferraba a su pecho.

Sentí como Freddy me abrazaba y me atraía más a él si era posible, sentía como su mano se paseaba por mi espalda de arriba a abajo mientras yo sólo lloraba en su pecho y temblaba violentamente entre sus brazos, creí que mi vida terminaría en cuanto ese sujeto me deslizara su cuchillo por mi cuello pero por suerte Freddy había llegado y me había salvado.

—¿Tu?, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!—preguntó el sujeto, no pude evitar oír que la voz le temblaba un poco, al parecer estaba asustado.

Sólo escuché sus pasos al huir rápidamente para luego escuchar el chillar de las llantas del auto al arrancar.

—Tranquila, ya pasó—me dijo Freddy mientras me separaba un poco de él.

Miré a Freddy a los ojos y sin pensarlo me lancé a su cuello y lo abracé demostrándole toda la gratitud que fui capas de trasmitirle.

—Gracias—le dije mientras sentía como Freddy se tensaba.

Él sólo me correspondió el abrazo y después me cargó entre sus brazos para luego comenzar a caminar, lo último que supe fue que Freddy me llevaría a la pizzería, después de escuchar eso simplemente me desvanecí entre sus brazos por las emociones tan fuertes que había pasado.

.

—¡Está despertando!

—Denle espacio

Abrí mis ojos un poco aturdida y me sorprendí de ver a todos casi sobre mi, les sonreí y en cuestión de segundos Chica, Bonnie y Foxy se lanzaron sobre mi en un gran abrazo.

—¡Creí que te había pasado algo malo!—dijo Chica al borde de las lágrimas.

—Debimos haberte dejado quedarte—dijo Bonnie mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a los demás.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mi chicos, aunque la verdad no es su culpa, yo fui la que les mintió al decirles que sabía como llegar a casa—les dije un tanto avergonzada. De inmediato Freddy se acercó a mi mirándome incrédulo.

—¿Tu no sabías como llegar a tu casa?—me preguntó casi sin querer creerme.

—Yo...pues, la verdad es que no se ni donde estoy—le respondí con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Freddy no me dijo nada y en cambio salió de donde sea que me tenían recostada.

—Les dije que era mejor dejarla quedarse aquí—les reprochó Foxy.

—Hubiera corrido el mismo riesgo—le dijo Bonnie.

—Pero aquí estaría más segura, después de todo estamos aquí—le contestó Chica.

—¿De qué están hablando?—les pregunté mirándolos confundida.

—Bueno pues...el tipo al que te encontraste fuera, es el hombre de morado y él...es el culpable de las desapariciones y asesinatos de los niños—dijo tristemente Chica.

En ese instante mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me senté en de golpe, ellos por su parte se miraron entre ellos y luego me miraron un poco tímidos.

Había escuchado una vez en la preparatoria algo acerca de los niños desaparecidos, decían que en realidad estaban muertos y por obras del más aya o que se yo, sus almas se habían fundido con los personajes que tanto brindaban alegría a los niños de la pizzería en busca de venganza por lo que les habían hecho.

—Díganme...ustedes, no son las almas de los niños que cuenta la historia fabricada por los chicos de mi preparatoria, ¿verdad?—pregunté con cierto temor.

Ellos sólo se volvieron a mirar entre sí y sentí como si alma se me hubiera caído a los pies, este debía de ser una broma, ¿cómo es posible que ellos que me habían tratado tan bien fueran almas en pena?.

_¿Y si escapo?, tal vez ellos no me alcancen o me dejaran ir._

Me sentí estúpida al pensar en eso, ellos habían sido los primeros después de mis padres en mostrarme algo de bondad y alegría, ya hasta me habían considerado como su amiga, no los podía dejar de lado y huir sin importarme nada de lo que habían hecho por mi. Me levanté con cuidado y los observé unos cuantos segundos más, parecían preparados para verme salir corriendo pero en cambio caminé hasta ellos y los embestí en un gran abrazo.

Al principio no me correspondieron pero después Foxy con ayuda de Bonnie me cargaron mientras Chica me estrujaba entre sus brazos y ellos también se aferraban a mi, me sentí como si estuviera rodea por una serpiente, pero lo importante es que era con amor.

—Chicos...—dije a duras penas.

—Creo que nos excedimos con la fuerza—dijo Bonnie mientras comenzaba a soltarme y a ponerme de nuevo en el suelo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Chica al igual que Foxy.

—No es nada—les dije un poco mareada por la falta de aire.

—¿Eso significa que somos amigos?—preguntó tímidamente Foxy.

—Claro que si—le dije con una sonrisa—pero antes explíquenme algo, ¿porqué él sigue suelto después de todo el daño que ha causado?

—Porqué siempre que ocurre algo él desaparece y nadie sabe dónde esta—me dijo Chica y en sus ojos pude ver la rabia brillar.

—¿Les podría ayudar a capturarlo?—me ofrecí de gustosa.

—Le diría que si doncella, pero el capitán Freddy se enojaría conmigo por exponer su valiosa vida—dijo poéticamente Foxy.

—Freddy no tiene porqué enterarse, será nuestro secreto, ahora díganme como les ayudo—les dije en voz baja, no sabía si Freddy estaba cerca.

—Pues lo primero sería que te contrataran como guardia nocturno—dijo Chica como si recordara algo.

—Bien pues, pediré el trabajo mañana—les dije mientras un bostezo salía de mi boca.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos y dejarte dormir—dijo Bonnie mientras caminaba hacia una cortina—espero que a Foxy no le importe compartir habitación—dijo alegremente.

—¿La habitación de Foxy?, ¿estoy en Pirate´s Cove?, lo siento Foxy no quiero incomodarte, creo que mejor dormiré en la cocina o en algún otro lugar...—le decía rápidamente hasta que me interrumpió.

—No se preocupe doncella, es un honor para mi que usted concilie sus sueños en mi humilde habitación—dijo mientras colocaba su mano izquierda detrás de él y hacía una exagerada reverencia. Me sonrojé por eso, jamás imaginé que Foxy fuera tan hábil con las palabras, pero no pasé por desapercibido como Chica lo miraba con adoración en los ojos.

_Esto me huele a amor_

—Insisto en que puedo dormir en otro lugar, por ejemplo... en el Backstage—le dije sonriente mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Chica.

—Pero...

—De hecho creo que a Chica le gustaría quedarse aquí ¿no es cierto?—le dije con una sonrisa convincente, esto nunca fallaba.

—Em...pues yo...

—¡Decidido!, yo me voy al Backstage y ustedes se quedan aquí—les dije feliz mientras tomaba las sábanas que me habían servido como cama y me iba seguida de Bonnie de Pirate´s Cove dejando a Foxy con Chica, hacían una muy bonita pareja.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres dormir en el Backstage?—me preguntó Bonnie.

—Sí, no hay problema—le respondí tranquilamente.

Cuando llegamos al Backstage, me sentí como en mi habitación, todo estaba desordenado, los trajes de guardia y y otras prendas más estaban regadas por sin ningún lado pero no le di importancia. Quite la ropa que estaba sobre la mesa y en cambio puse las sábanas que traía conmigo, tomé un pantalón que vi por ahí y lo doble hasta convertirlo en una especie de almohada, me subí a la mesa, me cubrí con la sábana y sin más me dejé desvanecer por el sueño.

.

_¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?!, la deje ir sin importarme si en realidad sabía el camino hacia su casa o no._

—Pero no es mi culpa, ella jamás me dijo que no sabía donde estaba, me mintió al decirme que sabía el camino hacia su hogar

_¡Claro que te mintió!, lo hizo porque aún no confía en ti, cree que le harás daño_

—Pero yo le curé su herida

_Que no se te olvide que no la trataste de la mejor forma que se debería de esperar, ¡casi la corriste del local!_

—¡Era por su bien!

_¿Y acaso era por su bien que el hombre de morado la siguiera y casi la matara?_

—Esto no tiene sentido—me dije, terminando con mi pequeño debate mental.

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba otra respuesta más que había sido mi culpa el que ella casi perdiera la vida, me senté en una silla de la cocina y recargué mi mejilla en mi mano.

_¿Porqué me sentía así?, tan confundido y preocupado a la vez_

—Tal vez porque ella casi pierde su vida, eso debe ser, me preocupa que Yazmin salga herida

_Entonces yo la cuidaré y la protegeré para que ese maldito no intente lastimarla de nuevo._

Escuché unos pasos y me levanté de la silla para ver quien era, abrí la puerta y vi como Yazmin acompañada de Bonnie entraban en el Backstage, ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿no se suponía que debería de estar en la cueva de Foxy?. Esperé durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que vi como Bonnie salía de la habitación, caminé hasta interceptarlo.

—¿Porqué Yazmin está en el Backstage?

—Les quería dar un tiempo a solas a Foxy y Chica— dijo mientras caminaba al escenario y tomaba su guitarra para comenzar a afinarla.

—Voy a echarle un vistazo para ver si no necesita algo—le dije a Bonnie mientras caminaba al Backstage.

Cuando me adentré en la habitación me sorprendí al ver a Yazmin durmiendo pacíficamente en la mesa, inconscientemente sonreí, me alegraba haberla visto una vez más, la contemple unos cuantos segundos más y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

.

—Em...yo...

—¿Si Foxy?—le pregunté un poco tímida.

Estábamos sentados uno junto al otro, Foxy se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca con su garfio mientras yo sólo retorcía mis manos en mi regazo, estaba completamente nerviosa, pero me alegraba saber que yo no era la única.

—¿Qué bien que Yazmin se quedó no?—me dijo un tanto nervioso.

—Si, fue una muy buena noticia—le respondí rápidamente.

Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, no teníamos nada de que hablar y no sabía que tema de conversación podríamos tener.

—¿Porqué le dices doncella a Yazmin?, ¿acaso te gusta?—cuando la pregunta había abandonado mis labios me sentí como una tonta, ¿cómo se me había ocurrido preguntarle eso?—em...quiero decir...porque si te gusta yo te podría ayudar a...

—Le digo doncella porque sólo hay una princesa para este viejo marinero—dijo mientras me miraba tiernamente—sólo que esa princesa aún no se ha dado cuenta de que ha cautivado este corazón salvaje con sus sonrisas y sus ojos hermosos

Me quedé atónita con esas palabras.

—Foxy yo...

Me interrumpió tomando mi mano derecha con delicadeza, besó el dorso de la mano y luego entrelazó nuestros dedos, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente contra mi pecho, Foxy me miró y fue entonces que sus labios chocaron con los míos en nuestro primer beso, temerosa, le correspondí al beso a como podía.

—Te amo princesa—dijo rompiendo el beso.

—Yo...también te amo—le dije tímidamente mientras el sonreía, me acarició la mejilla y luego me volvió a besar.


	4. Animadora

Desperté sintiéndome totalmente renovada, abrí mis ojos y me desoriente un poco, parpadeé un par de veces para adaptarme a la luz que iluminaba la habitación y me senté en la mesa, me estiré un poco y luego bajé de la mesa de un salto sintiéndome mejor.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

Me giré y vi a Freddy entrando a la habitación.

—Hola, pues me acabo de despertar—le dije sonriente pero él en cambio bajó la mirada.

—¿Tu herida está mejor?

—Si, no tienes que preocuparte—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Escucha...lo siento por haber expuesto tu vida, fue mi culpa que ese maldito te atacara y que casi te matara—me dijo sin mirarme, al parecer estaba un poco apenado por lo que había pasado, eso me hizo sentir culpable.

Caminé hasta donde estaba él y le tomé de su barbilla de oso con mi mano para que me viera a los ojos, cuando por fin hicimos contacto visual pude ver en su mirada que estaba sufriendo por lo que había ocurrido anoche, se veía triste y en cierta forma arrepentido, lo cual no era justo ya que para empezar la que había tenido la culpa era yo.

—Freddy no tienes que culparte de nada, tú eres quien menos culpa tiene en todo esto, yo fui la que mintió al decirte que sabía llegar a mi casa, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, de hecho, te doy las gracias por haber salvado mi vida—le dije con una sonrisa para luego besar su peluda mejilla. Freddy me miró sorprendido pero yo sólo le sonreí en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho ayer—bueno, iré a ver a los demás—le dije pasando de largo e intentando abrir la puerta pero él tomó mi mano y me alejó de la salida.

—Es muy temprano, debes seguir descansando después de lo de anoche—me dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me hacía retroceder.

—Lo siento pero una vez que me despierto ya no puedo volver a dormir—le dije triunfante quitándome sus manos de mis hombros y pasando a su lado pero él en cambio me tomó de la cintura y me volvió a dejar frente a él.

—Pues lo intentarás—me dijo desafiante mientras me tomaba de los hombros de nuevo y me volvía a empujar hacia atrás.

—Se que no lo lograré—le reté mientras colocaba mis manos en sus hombros y también lo empujaba, no era una chica sin fuerza, después de todo el peso extra en mi vientre y mi altura además de la rudeza característica de mi familia me habían hecho una chica con fuerza y que no dudaba en atacar, claro que sólo ocurría cuando estaba enojada y no temiendo por mi vida como ayer.

—Yo creo que si—me dijo de vuelta empujándome.

—Que no

—Que si

—Que no

—Que si

—NO—para este punto, nuestras frentes estaban chocando y nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos mientras teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y seguíamos empujándonos.

—SI

—¡NO!

—¡SI!

—¿Chicos?

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritamos al unisono girando nuestras cabezas y viendo a Bonnie en la puerta observándonos, al verlo nos separamos.

—Chica dice que ya pueden ir a desayunar—dijo para luego concentrarse en observar otra cosa.

Seguí la mirada de Bonnie y me sorprendí al ver que mi mano y la de Freddy aún seguían unidas, miré a Freddy a los ojos y me avergoncé de ello, soltamos nuestras manos como si quemaran.

—Si, bueno, ¡te esperamos en la cocina!—dijo nerviosamente Freddy mientras literalmente huía del Backstage levándose a Bonnie consigo.

Podía sentir mis mejillas arder en vergüenza, llevé mi mano a mi pecho y sentí la calidez de la mano de Freddy impregnada en ella. No me gustaba que rumbo estaban tomando mis pensamientos, pero no podía negarlo, me había enamorado de Freddy por ser tan gentil, aunque aveces era un poco distante y cortante, pero por más que quisiera no podía enamorarme de él porque al final de cuentas su vida estaba encadenada a la pizzería, además de ser un alma en pena por lo ocurrido y además, ¿quién se enamoraría de una chica gorda que no tiene autoestima y que se lamenta así misma?, sin duda él no.

Como sea, sacudí mi cabeza y salí del Backstage dirigiéndome a la cocina, al llegar vi a Chica preparando las pizzas, Foxy la estaba ayudando esta vez, me alegré por ellos, Bonnie se levantó y corrió una silla para que yo me sentara, le agradecí y me senté a su lado, pero para mi gran "fortuna" Freddy estaba frente a mi, por suerte estaba muy entretenido leyendo el periódico como para prestarme atención, lo cual agradecí de cierta forma.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?—me preguntó Chica.

—Mejor gracias

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y experiencias de los chicos mientras yo sólo reía con ellos.

—Dinos Yazmin, ¿cómo fue tu infancia?—me preguntó alegremente Chica cambiando el tema repentinamente haciendo que todos me prestaran atención, incluso Freddy bajó un poco su periódico para escucharme.

—Bueno, pues según yo, mi infancia fue de las mejores, mis padres jugaban conmigo y casi de diario me llevaban a un parque cerca de la casa, recuerdo que me encantaba subirme a los columpios, pero una vez cuando tenía cuatro años, me subí a un columpio sin tomarme de las cadenas y cuando el columpio estaba en lo alto me caí al suelo, recuerdo que vi al columpio tambalearse de regreso y con la esquina del asiento de fierro me cortó en la cabeza, fue una suerte que logré hacerme hacia atrás, de lo contrario me abría cortado más que sólo la cien derecha—les relate sonriente, la verdad no se en que pensaba cuando me subí al columpio sin tomarme de las cadenas.

—¿Y todavía tienes la cicatriz?—me preguntó Bonnie un tanto asustado.

—No creo, pasó hace mucho, ya debió de haber sanado—les dije sonriente.

Pero en menos de lo que pensaba, ya tenía a Chica, Foxy y Bonnie inspeccionando mi herida.

—Creo que logro ver algo—dijo Foxy para luego cederle el lugar a Chica.

—Se ve como unas pequeñas arrugas—dijo ella para luego cederle el lugar a Bonnie.

—Es casi invisible, no se nota de lejos—dijo él dando por terminada la inspección.

—No es nada, se curó hace mucho tiempo—les dije sonriente.

—¿Pero supongo que independientemente de esto la pasaste muy bien no?—me dijo Chica un tanto preocupada.

—Pues si, lo malo comenzó en la primaria, como era tímida me excluían de los grupos del salón y desde ese entonces estuve sola

—¿Pero porqué te excluían los demás?—me preguntó Bonnie incrédulo.

—Bueno pues , supongo que por no adaptarme rápido a ellos, en este mundo los niños tienen que evolucionar rápidamente y adaptarse a los demás, sino los dejan atrás como a mi—les dije con una media sonrisa.

—Eso no sucede aquí, todos los niños son amigos así como nosotros—dijo Chica sonriéndome cálidamente.

Le sonreí de vuelta pero entonces se escuchó el sonido de la campana del reloj que anunciaba las seis de la mañana.

—¡Ya es hora!—dijo Foxy emocionado mientras salía corriendo de la cocina.

—Bien a sus puestos—dijo Freddy levantándose de la silla y dejando el periódico de lado para luego salir de la cocina al lado de Bonnie.

—¿Y yo que hago?—le pregunté asustada a Chica mientras ella tomaba a Cupcake en su mano y comenzábamos a caminar hacia el escenario.

—Sólo escóndete detrás de Freddy y cuando llegue el gerente pídele el trabajo—me dijo sonriente.

—¿Para qué vas a pedir trabajo?—me preguntó Freddy cuando Chica y yo ya estábamos en el escenario.

—Yo...pues...¡para cumplir con el reto!, ¿tengo que estar aquí las dos semanas recuerdas?—le dije nerviosa, se me había olvidado que Freddy no sabía que me quedaría aquí para ayudarlos.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?, vaya que eres tonta—me dijo burlón pero lo ignoré y me coloqué detrás de él esperando a que el gerente llegara.

En cuestión de segundos se escuchó como la puerta principal era abierta a la fuerza y luego se escucharon los pasos y la voz del gerente.

—Si...no aún falta contratar una...la otra llega mañana...—decía a medida que caminaba y pasaba de largo por dónde yo estaba.

Suspiré recargando mi espada contra la de Freddy, pero entonces sentí un bulto en mi espalda baja, me giré y lo que vi me arrancó una sonrisa y un grito de emoción que a duras penas logré contener.

¡La colita de Freddy era tan adorable!, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?, sin perder tiempo la tomé en mi mano y mi sonrisa se ensanchó más de ser posible al sentir lo suavecita que era, tenía planes de acariciarla un rato más pero entonces sentí un golpe en mi trasero.

Pegué un brinco saliendo de detrás de Freddy con mis manos en el trasero mientras veía como Freddy sonreía triunfante, ¡me había dado una nalgada!.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí?—me preguntó el gerente a mis espaldas.

—Em...yo...quería pedir trabajo—le dije nerviosa mientras él caminaba al rededor de mi y me miraba evaluándome con la mirada.

—Serás una animadora, ahora ve al Backstage y cámbiate de ropa—me dijo para luego volver a caminar alejándose de mi.

Sonreí triunfante y le regalé una sonrisa a Chica quien me correspondió de igual manera.

Corrí hasta el Backstage y comencé a buscar algo para ponerme entre toda la ropa, para mi sorpresa descubrí una puerta oculta entre montañas y montañas de ropa que para mi suerte era una ducha, sin perder tiempo me desnudé y me quité la venda de mi brazo descubriendo con sorpresa que la herida estaba casi curada, me metí en la ducha sintiéndome tan relajada que casi ni me quería salir de ahí pero tenía que trabajar, así que cerré la llave de la ducha y tomé una toalla que me encontré por ahí, me seque rápidamente el cuerpo y luego la use para secar mi cabello.

Caminé de nuevo por el Backstage buscando algo que ponerme y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un vestido de corsé en forma de corazón negro con un montón de pedazos de tela de todos los colores, me apresuré a ponermelo, no sin antes buscar algo de ropa interior, algo que enserio escaseaba, supongo que después de todo las únicas mujeres aquí éramos Chica y yo.

Sin más me coloqué la ropa interior y después el vestido, removiendo más ropa me encontré con un pequeño espejo cuadrado, lo tomé y entonces me vi al rostro, la verdad, lo único que siempre observaba cuando me veía en los espejos eran mis ojos, no eran de un color especial como verdes, azules o incluso color miel ya que mi piel era aperlada casi morena, por lo cual mis ojos eran de un café chocolate, me encantaban por el simple hecho de que eran obscuros y no se veía mi iris como con los ojos claros.

Miré mi cabello al estilo "salvaje" por no decir desordenado.

_Supongo que si voy a ser una animadora me tengo que ver un poco infantil ¿no?_

Tomé dos trozos de la tela del vestido y con ayuda de mis manos y mis uñas logré peinar un poco mi melena y formar dos coletas las cuales sujeté con la tela, hice lo mismo con la otra coleta y sin más me coloqué las sandalias con un poco de tacón que venían a juego con el traje ya que las sandalias eran negras con ciertos brillos de colores, y para complementar el traje me coloqué unos guantes negros hasta la muñeca un poco ajustados.

Me sentí un poco extravagante con ese vestido multicolor, no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos pero supongo que una vez no hace daño.

Salí del Backstage y me senté en una de las sillas frente al escenario esperando a que el gerente volviera, sentí una mirada clavada en mi y entonces miré directamente a Freddy, siempre había sido buena al observar a mi acosador, Freddy sólo me miraba fijamente hasta que me comencé a sentir nerviosa con su mirada sobre mi y como un acto de distracción le enseñé mi lengua.

La cara de Freddy no cabía en asombro y me enseñó su lengua para luego mirar a otro lado, en menos de lo que esperaba comenzaron a llegar familias a divertirse en la pizzería.

Yo caminaba de aquí para aya siguiendo a los niños y jugando un poco con ellos, al rededor de las dos de la tarde ya había llegado a mi limite de cansancio, me senté a descansar un momento en una silla, había escuchado como los niños se divertían en la cueva de Foxy mientras otros corrían con sus pizzas en mano preparadas por Chica.

Bonnie y Freddy convivían con los niños un rato mientras yo descansaba cuando de pronto escuché como unos niños reían mientras otro lloraba, busque la fuente del sonido y guiada por ella caminé hasta llegar a los baños, al abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver a cinco niños rodeando a uno indefenso que lloraba y se aferraba a sus piernas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—les pregunté alzando la voz para que me escucharan.

El niño que parecía ser el líder se giró para verme enojado, yo en cambio caminé hasta donde estaba el niño sentado quien con algo de temor había separado su cabeza de entre sus piernas para verme, me senté a su lado y le levanté el rostro para luego limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí—le dije sonriente a lo cual él se aferró a mi.

—Se un hombre de un vez—dijo el líder intentando golpearlo pero yo lo detuve tomando su mano.

—¿Sabías que esta mal que golpees a uno de tus amigos?—le dije soltando su mano.

—Él no es mi amigo, ni siquiera sabe jugar con nosotros

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes juegan?—le pregunté.

—Jugamos al juego de la oca y él no sabe como jugar

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que a él tal vez no le gusta jugar a eso?–le pregunté viendo su mirada de asombro, el niño que estaba sentado a mi lado levantó por completo su rostro mirándome.

—Y no entiendo como jugar eso—me dijo un poco asustado.

—¿Y tú qué sabes jugar?—le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Yo se jugar al voto y me encanta jugar a las cerreritas—me dijo emocionado.

—Yo no se jugar al voto—dijo el líder un poco avergonzado.

—¿Qué les parece si tu le enseñas a jugar al juego de la oca y tu le enseñas a jugar al voto?

Ambos se miraron y aún un poco dudosos se estrecharon las manos y todos juntos corrieron fuera del baño, cuando salí los vi jugando felices y aprendiendo el uno del otro.

—¿Qué tanto hacías ahí?

Giré un poco mi rostro viendo a Freddy a mi lado quien también observaba a los niños.

—Previniendo que mi historia se repita—le dije sonriente—ayudaré a Chica un rato—le dije alegre no sin antes tocar su colita de nuevo y salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ahí encontré a Chica, me sonrió y juntas comenzamos a preparar las pizzas, la tarde transcurrió tranquila en medio de risas y bromas entre las dos.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche todos los niños y sus familias comenzaron a irse ya que era hora de cerrar, me sorprendí al ver a los niños que había descubierto en el baño despedirse prometiendo volver a jugar juntos, sonreí, sin duda serían muy buenos amigos después de este día.

—Bien es hora de cenar—anunció Chica feliz.

—Paso estar vez, estoy muy cansada y quiero descansar—le dije mientras me masajeaba los hombros.

—Las damiselas necesitan descansar, ve sin apuro a tu alcoba y descansa—dijo Foxy amablemente.

Les sonreí como despedida y sin más me fui al Backstage, me quité el atuendo de animadora quedándome sólo en ropa interior, me deshice las coletas y me coloqué una playera larga como pijama, justo cuando me subí a la mesa con intenciones de dormirme, la puerta se abrió revelando a Freddy quién en su mano izquierda tenía una rebanada de pizza, me apresuré a cubrirme con la sábana antes de que me viera por completo.

—Traía un pedazo de pizza para celebrar tu primer día de trabajo—me dijo un tanto nervioso, yo sólo le sonreí.

—No estoy muy de humor para pizza pero gracias—le dije amablemente.

Freddy se acercó a mi poniéndome nerviosa con su cercanía, bajé la mirada avergonzada, pero entonces sentí como la mano de Freddy tomaba mi mentón gentilmente obligándome a verlo a los ojos, se comenzó a acercar a mi, sentía su aliento chocar contra mis labios, su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, pero en el último segundo su boca se alejó de la mía besándo la cicatriz de mi cien derecha.

—Descansa—fue lo último que dijo para luego irse con todo y pizza.

Cuando Freddy abandonó la habitación sentí como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho, el lugar donde Freddy me había besado aún tenía su calidez e incluso la sensación de sus labios sobre esa parte de piel.

_¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no, ¡no!, no debo sentir esto, sentir esto es malo, mi pecho duele cuando pienso en eso._

Puse mis manos sobre mi pecho intentando amortiguar el doloroso golpeteo de mi corazón contra mis manos, sentía como si con cada latido mi corazón estaba un paso más cerca de salirse de mi.

Sonreí con ironía mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, había prometido que no me enamoraría de Freddy, pero al final de cuentas lo había hecho y ahora mi corazón sufría por no sentir su calidez a mi lado, era algo estúpido pero comencé a llorar incontrolablemente mientras sólo pensaba en Freddy y sus labios sobre mi cien.

.

Salí del Backstage recargándome en la pared mientras tocaba mi corazón, latía aceleradamente contra mi pecho, había estado tan cerca de besarla que en el último instante decidí besar su cien.

—Vaya que jamás te había visto así—me dijo Bonnie acercándose a mi y tomando la pizza de mi mano evitando que se cayera con el temblar de mi cuerpo.

—No se lo que me pasa, quiero estar cerca de ella para protegerla, pero cuando me acerco mi corazón late desenfrenadamente contra mi pecho, me ensordece con sus latidos y no me deja pensar bien las cosas—le confesé visiblemente confundido y un poco asustado por estas nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentado.

—Eso amigo se llama amor—me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo para luego irse y dejarme sólo con mis pensamientos.

_Yo la amo, yo siento algo por ella, la quiero a mi lado para siempre, yo la necesito a mi lado, quiero protegerla de todo, quiero amarla siempre, quiero verla sonreír..._

Veloces y fugaces pensamientos atravesaban mi mente, pero la conexión entre ellos era el nombre: Yazmin.

Simplemente me había enamorado de ella por su fragilidad pero también por su fuerza, su sonrisa, su manera de ser tan alegre, algo que se supone, una chica sin autoestima no tiene.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché unos sollozos provenir del Backstage, sin perder tiempo abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi viendo como Yazmin lloraba desconsoladamente hecha un ovillo con sus manos en el pecho.

—¿Qué sucede?—le pregunté frente a ella mientras la observaba detalladamente por si tenía una herida o algo más.

—Me duele...

Me dijo quedamente mientras se estiraba un poco y me miraba a los ojos sin dejar de llorar, sentí una opresión en mi pecho al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Dónde te duele?—le pregunté acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella tomó mi mano que estaba en su mejilla y lentamente la colocó sobre su seno derecho, más específicamente, sobre su corazón.

—Duele cuando pienso en ti, ya no quiero que duela—me confesó avergonzada mientras veía como un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Por mi parte me sentí nervioso al tener mi mano sobre su pecho, pero aún así, en ese contacto íntimo no había pensamientos sucios o fuera de lugar, lo único que pensaba era en como podía detener su dolor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?—le pregunté poniéndome a sus órdenes.

Me miró durante unos cuantos segundos un poco nerviosa y aún sonrojada, parecía como si dudara en decirme lo que quería.

—¿Puedes dormir conmigo?—me preguntó tímidamente mientras cubría su rostro con la sábana.

Sonreí al ver su actitud de niña pero sin pensarlo la tomé entre mis brazos y me recosté en la cama con ella encima de mi y nos cubrí con la sábana.

—¿Mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin verme a los ojos y sin más se acurrucó sobre mi quedándose profundamente dormida.

Suspiré al saber que me había enamorado de ella y al parecer ella de mi, lo más doloroso era que no podía corresponderle sus sentimientos por ser un alma en pena encadenada a la pizzería, ella tendría que seguir con su vida y yo no tenía el suficiente valor de pedirle que abandonara su futuro por estar junto a mi, mi pecho dolió, tendría que reprimir estos sentimientos por el bien de los dos e intentar no romper sus ilusiones duramente para que se diera cuenta de que nosotros no podíamos ser nada.

_Nada..._


	5. Discución

Desperté sintiéndome sobre una especie de tela peluda pero suave, sonreí, restregué mi cara en esa suave tela y entonces escuché un suspiro, desconcertada, abrí mis ojos parpadeando un poco y entonces fui consciente de que estaba en el Backstage.

_Qué raro, no recuerdo que la mesa fuera tan alta._

Giré mi rostro y para mi sorpresa me topé con la nariz y boca de Freddy, para mi mala suerte, Freddy dio una larga respiración y con el aire que retenía en su pecho me impulsó hacia adelante haciendo que mi boca fuera a parar directo en la suya, mis ojos se abrieron como platos pero no hice nada.

Freddy, al sentir el contacto de mi boca con la suya de oso, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces hasta que me vio a los ojos y fue entonces que dejó salir el aire que retenía en su pecho emitiendo un sonido al separárme de sus labios. Nos miramos sorprendidos, pero en la mirada de Freddy veía una pequeña chispa que hacía mucho no veía, por no decir que nunca había visto, sus ojos rebosaban de alegría que para mi mala suerte me hicieron sonreír, mi corazón latió entonces desenfrenadamente contra mi pecho.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—me preguntó colocando su mano sobre mi espalda.

En ese instante fui consciente de que tenía su mano sobre mi espalda baja mientras la otra estaba en mi espalda a la que lentamente comenzó a acariciar, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios al sentir la suavidad y calidez de su mano acariciando mi espalda. Entonces recordé algo...¡estaba en ropa interior, cubierta únicamente con una playera larga sobre el estómago de Freddy!.

—Si...yo...—tenía que idear algo para bajarme de encima de él sin que sintiera más de lo que ya estaba sintiendo ahora.

Desvié mi mirada a otro lado pero cada vez que un nuevo pensamiento surcaba mi mente, lo único que podía hacer era ver los ojos de Freddy que me miraban extrañamente alegres y que para mi desventaja me robaban sonrisas, parecía estúpida volteando a verlo a cada rato y sonriéndole al ver sus ojos.

—¿Alguien a visto a Freddy?—escuché a través de la puerta, parecía que Bonnie lo estaba buscando.

—No lo he visto, he estado toda la noche con Chica en Pirate´s Cove—le respondió Foxy.

—¿No creo que esté con Yazmin verdad?, es muy temprano para que estén hablando—dijo Bonnie a la ligera.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando escuché mi nombre, ¿qué pasaría si nos encontraban aquí y en esta situación?.

—Supongo que no, ¿pero no estaría mal revisar no?—le sugirió Foxy.

Me estremecí ante su brillante idea, miré a Freddy asustada pero él ya había escuchado la conversación, se sentó en la mesa conmigo encima y para mi sorpresa mis piernas quedaron a cada lado de sus costados mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello, un sonrojo se hizo evidente en nuestros rostros al vernos en una posición incómoda y comprometedora.

—¿Yazmin?, ¿estás despierta?—escuché la voz de Bonnie mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Sentí un micro-infarto al escuchar su voz tan cerca, Freddy sin decirme nada me bajó de encima de él dejándome en la mesa mientras él con un dedo en su boca me indicaba que no hiciera ruido.

—¿Yazmin?—los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más insistentes.

Veía como Freddy movía toda una montaña de ropa para luego sentarse en el suelo y cubrirse con ella, antes de cubrirse la cabeza me miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que ya podía hablar.

—¿Bonnie?, ¿qué sucede?—le pregunté mientras me recostaba en la mesa y me cubría con la sábana.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Le eche un último vistazo a donde estaba Freddy pero al verlo totalmente cubierto de ropa y entonces le dije a Bonnie que podía pasar.

—¿Qué sucede?—le pregunté mientras me retallaba un ojo.

—Lo siento si te desperté, estoy buscando a Freddy ¿no lo has visto?, desapareció desde ayer por la noche

—No le he visto, pero no debe de andar muy lejos—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Bien pues, vuelve dormir, lo siento—me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa para luego cerrar la puerta marchándose.

—Puedes salir—le dije a Freddy mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

Observé como la montaña de ropa se deshizo mostrando el imponente cuerpo de Freddy, me miró a los ojos y otra vez vi esa chispa que me hizo sonreír.

_¿Porqué?,¿porqué ahora?, me había prometido que no me enamoraría de él pero con esa mirada sólo lograba darle alas a este corazón enamoradizo._

No me quería dejar llevar por estos sentimientos que al final no le harían bien a ninguno de los dos, su vida estaba encadenada aquí y yo no pertenecía a este lugar, además, tenía que atrapar al sujeto de morado lo antes posible para que ya no sucediera nada más y para que tal vez con eso ellos por fin puedan descansar en paz.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya, se volverán locos si no me encuentran—me dijo Freddy mientras caminaba hacia mi.

Asentí con la cabeza y entonces sentí como Freddy me abrazó apegándome a su suave pecho y luego me besó en la cicatriz de mi cien derecha para finalmente irse sin decir nada más.

Mi corazón latió rápidamente contra mi pecho mientras sentía como me incendiaba por las emociones que Freddy había despertado en mi, aún sentía sus labios en mi frente, acaricié ese lugar con mi mano y simplemente pensé:

_Me enamoré..._

Sonreí como una tonta mientras las lágrimas salían libremente de mis ojos y se resbalaban por mis mejillas, me sentía tan feliz que simplemente no podía contener mis ganas de llorara de felicidad.

.

Salí del Backstage llevándome la agradable visión de Yazmin sobre la mesa con la sábana cubriéndole las piernas y con un tirante de su sostén sobresaliendo de la playera que traía puesta.

Sonreí como un idiota.

Cuando desperté pensé que simplemente debía ser más cortante con ella y desilucionarla para dejarle en claro que ella y yo no podíamos ser nada más que simplemente amigos en el mejor de los casos, pero todo cambió cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, había sido nuestro beso.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían al recordar eso, me sentía como un chiquillo cualquiera con las hormonas alborotadas por el primer amor de la juventud.

Juro que cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos simplemente pensé que ella era la indicada, que con ella me casaría, tendría hijos y compartiríamos una vida juntos como en las películas de amor, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando caminé por la cueva de Foxy y escuché voces proviniendo de ella.

—¿Están seguros de esto?—preguntó Foxy un tanto nervioso, ¿qué estaban planeando?.

—Ella dijo que nos ayudaría, además, ya esta muy comprometida con nosotros desde que él tomó esas fotos—le respondió Bonnie.

—No quiero que le pase nada, ella es muy frágil, no me gustaría verla igual que nosotros—dijo Chica preocupada.

_¿Que ella estaba comprometida con nosotros?, ¿prometió ayudarnos?, ¿de están hablando?_

Sin perder tiempo abrí la cortina y me adentré en la cueva viendo a Bonnie mirándome asustado mientras Chica estaba apoyada en el pecho de Foxy y él la tenía sujetada con su brazo izquierdo protectoramente.

—¿De qué están hablando?—los cuestioné mirándolos pero ellos intercambiaron miradas nerviosos—¡contesten!

Bonnie les dio una última mirada a Foxy y Chica para luego suspirar y caminar hasta mi tendiéndome unas fotografías, las tomé y comencé a inspeccionarlas, mi corazón dejó de latir y la respiración se me atoró en la garganta cuando vi que quien estaba en las fotos era Yazmin, en una estaba sonriendo con unos niños, en otra estaba acuclillada mientras tomaba las manos de un niño que estaba riendo y ella le sonreía, en la última foto estaba dándole pizza a los niños.

Miré a Bonnie completamente aterrado, el maldito había estado siguiéndola, sin duda ella era su próxima victima.

—¿Desde cuando tienes esto?—le pregunté totalmente alterado.

—Freddy cálmate, acabo de encontrar esas fotos en una de las mesas para fiestas, cuando las vi inspeccioné el lugar pero no encontré nada—me dijo intentando calmarme.

—Tiene que irse de aquí ahora—le dije pensativo.

—¡No Freddy!—gritó Chica.

—Si ella se va tendrá una oportunidad de vivir—les dije observándolos a todos.

—Si ella se va será un blanco fácil para él, estando aquí corre riesgo, si, pero nos tiene a nosotros y tiene más posibilidades de poder sobrevivir—me dijo Bonnie poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro reconfortándome.

—Pero no siempre estamos libres de hacer lo que queremos, él puede llevársela cuando quiera y no podremos hacer nada—las emociones me sobrepasaban, ya había creído que ella podría morir una vez, no quiero volver a creer eso, o en el peor de los casos, a verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Descuida capitán, ella dijo que nos ayudaría y nosotros la protegeremos—dijo Foxy triunfante.

—¿Cómo que ella nos va a ayudar?—giré mi cabeza lentamente observándolo mientras esperaba una explicación.

—E-Ella dijo que nos ayudaría—dijo Chica mientras Foxy la aferraba más a él.

—¿¡CÓMO QUE NOS VA A AYUDAR!?—les grité totalmente histérico.

—Freddy tranquilo, ella no saldrá lastimada, nos aseguraremos de eso, y te doy mi palabra de que si algo malo llega a pasarle, puedes descargarte conmigo—me dijo Bonnie.

—No me voy a descargar contigo, voy a hablar con ella—le dije mientras daba fuertes pisotones hasta el Backstage.

_Había pensado en una vida juntos, que estúpido fui, ella y yo no teníamos ningún maldito futuro juntos, jamás lo habíamos tenido y jamás lo tendremos._

Simplemente era imposible que ella pudiera estar al lado de alguien que para empezar ni siquiera estaba en este mundo como ella y que la acarreaba a estos peligros innecesarios.

_Todo habría sido mejor si jamás la hubiera conocido._

_._

Me limpié las lágrimas de las mejillas y las remplacé con una sonrisa que adornó mi rostro, me sentía totalmente revitalizada, como si tuviera muchas energías y pudiera hacer hasta lo impensable, me sentía libre y totalmente plena con los sentimientos que Freddy había despertado en mi, sin perder tiempo me metí a la ducha y me di un relajante baño, me sentía tan feliz que incluso hasta comencé a cantar.

Cuando salí de la ducha me coloqué el mismo vestido de ayer, tomé el espejo y observé mi rostro, tenía unas extrañas ganas de por lo menos "arreglarme" un poco, dividí mi cabello en una media cola de caballo dejando que mi cabello suelto formara risos en las puntas, comencé a rebuscar en todo el lugar algo para por lo menos ponerme un poco de maquillaje, al fin y al cabo si me quedaba mal lo compensaba con ser una animadora infantil.

Junto cuando ya estaba por rendirme, encontré tirado en una esquina un pequeño bote con algo líquido y brilloso dentro, lo tomé y lo abrí descubriendo que era brillo para labios, sin perder tiempo fui hasta el espejo y me pasé el pequeño cepillo suave sobre mis labios, sonreí al verme según yo "bonita".

Dejé el brillo y el espejo sobre una montaña de ropa y caminé hasta la puerta feliz de la vida, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió y sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia atrás para luego volver a cerrar la puerta detrás de él, observé al intruso y cuando vi que era Freddy sonreí pero el no me correspondió a la sonrisa y entonces mi mirada cambió a una de desconcierto, ¿qué había pasado?.

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que querías "ayudarnos"?—me dijo enojado y resaltando la última palabra sarcásticamente.

—¿Freddy que te sucede?—le pregunté totalmente consternada mientras intentaba acercarme a él.

—¿Qué me pasa?, ¡me pasa que estoy frente a una tonta que no sabe que va a morir si se queda aquí!—me gritó enojado mientras apretaba fuertemente sus nudillos.

Sus palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, ¿qué carajos le había pasado?, ¿a dónde se fue ese oso tierno que me había besado hacía menos de una hora?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi como Freddy apretaba un papel en su mano, al parecer el fue consciente de eso, caminó hasta la mesa y de un fuerte jalón tiró las sábanas y colocó unas fotografías en ella.

Caminé hasta la mesa observando las imágenes, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vi que en las fotos estaba yo, las habían tomado ayer.

—¿Qué es esto?—le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Cuando los ojos de Freddy me miraron, vi como esa chispa que había visto antes ya no estaba, en cambio me miraba como si yo fuera una traidora, literalmente me estaba apuñalando con la mirada.

—El hombre de morado las tomó ayer, Bonnie las encontró en una de las mesas, revisó el local pero no había nadie

¡Maldición!, el maldito tipo de morado había estado aquí.

—Tenemos que planear algo rápido para atraparlo—le dije totalmente convencida de mis palabras a Freddy, él me miró furioso.

—¡PERO ACASO ERES TONTA!

—¡No te permito que me llames así!—le grité de vuelta.

—¿No lo comprendes?, ¡tienes que largarte de aquí ahora antes de que te haga daño!—me dijo Freddy desesperado tomándome de los hombros.

—¡No me voy a ir!, les prometí que los ayudaría y no me voy a retractar—le dije frunciendo el ceño.

—¿¡Acaso estas loca!?, ¡El te matará sin dudar!

—¡No me importa lo que pienses de mi, los voy a ayudar aunque te cueste aceptarlo porque no quiero que otros niños sufran lo que ustedes han pasado!—le grite mientras mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

De un movimiento brusco me quité sus manos de mis hombros, pasé a su lado abriendo la puerta y salí dando un fuerte portazo, me recargué en la puerta mientras intentaba retener mis lágrimas.

Ahora estaba segura de que él y yo no podríamos ser nada y que había sido una tonta por estar al lado de él y aún más por haberme enamorado de él.


	6. Celos y Dilan

Con pesar di un paso alejándome de la puerta y cuando miré a mi derecha vi como los chicos me estaban observando expectantes, sin duda habían escuchado nuestros gritos.

—No me importa lo que el piense, los ayudaré—les dije con una sonrisa triste y sin más caminé hasta el baño.

Cuando cerré la puerta caminé unos cuantos pasos más y recargué mi espalda en la pared para luego resbalarme y terminar sentada en el suelo.

¡Maldición!, odiaba ser tan malditamente sentimental y que las lágrimas no dejaran de fluir por mis mejillas, la puerta se abrió y entonces sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban reconfortándome.

—Tranquila—me dijo Chica mientras me abrazaba.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así?—le pregunté refugiándome en su pecho.

—Él sólo se preocupa por ti—me dijo Chica maternalmente.

—Chica...yo lo amo...—le confesé sin más.

Chica me separó un poco de ella y me miró a los ojos totalmente sorprendida pero luego una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y me abrazó enérgicamente.

—¡Si!, ¡sabía que eran el uno para el otro!—dijo emocionada, intenté dejar de llorar y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros.

—Chica el me odia...—le dije mientras hipaba.

Chica me separó un poco de ella y me limpió las lágrimas con su mano gentilmente mientras me sonreía alegre.

—El no te odia, estoy segura de que siente lo mismo que tu pero le preocupa que algo malo te pueda pasar

—No lo se, primero me trata bien y luego me grita que soy una tonta—le dije bajando la cabeza.

—Tal vez él también está confundido igual que tu—me dijo a lo cual levanté mi rostro prestándole total atención—verás, antes de lo que pasó, el era un chico muy alegre, pero cuando tomamos vida de los personajes de la pizzería él la pasó muy mal y poco a poco logró salir adelante, se culpa por que un día desapareció un niño y el no pudo hacer nada, le tiene mucho odio al hombre de morado y ahora que el te ha fijado como su objetivo se está volviendo loco

—Pero yo los quiero ayudar, no me importa que me suceda, yo quiero que nadie más pase por lo que ustedes—le dije mirándola a los ojos.

—Y te lo agradecemos, sólo dale tiempo a Freddy de que asimile las cosas, estoy segura de en cuanto menos lo pienses él estará de nuevo detrás de ti.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Chica, tenía razón, sólo tengo que darle tiempo, después de todo no es fácil para él y yo tampoco tengo que actuar siempre como la víctima, tenía que empezar a comportarme como una mujer e intentar por lo menos no ser una carga para ellos.

Nos sonreímos y salimos del baño, ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, sólo faltaba Chica, fue corriendo hasta su lugar y desde su posición me guiñó un ojo, yo sólo le sonreí y entonces mi mirada recayó en Freddy quien me observaba con las cejas fruncidas, caminé hasta dónde estaba él, le sonreí y vi su cara de desconcierto, con mis manos levanté sus cejas y moví su boca para que pareciera que estaba sonriendo, él me fulminó con la mirada pero no le presté atención ya que se escuchó como la puerta principal era abierta.

Vi al gerente entrar cargando unas cajas, me acerque a él para ver mejor el contenido de las mismas.

—¿Qué es eso?—le pregunté inocentemente mientras él abría las cajas.

—Tú se lo darás a los niños, hoy tenemos una fiesta y por parte de la empresa les regalaremos esto—me dijo mientras sacaba a un Freddy de peluche.

Cuando lo vi mis ojos se iluminaron y se lo arrebaté de sus manos para estrujarlo en mi pecho, ¡era tan adorable con sus ojos azules!, mi sonrisa de felicidad no desaparecía de mi rostro.

—¡Son tan hermosos!—chillé como una niña.

—Puedes quedarte con uno, los demás se los darás a los niños, me voy—dijo y sin más se fue.

Terminé de abrir las cajas descubriendo los peluches de Chica, Bonnie y Foxy, quería gritar de la emoción pero acallé mi grito cuando escuché un pequeño ruido provenir del peluche de Freddy entre mis brazos, lo inspeccioné con la mirada curiosa y toqué su nariz escuchando de nuevo el sonido, ¡eso sólo lo hacía más adorable!, toqué su nariz un montón de veces hasta que escuché como alguien tocia a mi lado, me giré y vi a Freddy mientras los chicos inspeccionaban las cajas con sus respectivos peluches.

—¡Son adorables!—dijo Chica.

—¿Qué te parece esto princesa?—dijo Foxy mientras le daba dos peluches de él a Chica y los cargaba como si fueran sus hijos—nuestra pequeña familia—dijo Foxy haciendo sonrojar a Chica.

Me reí ante eso pero entonces recordé la nariz del peluche, me giré de nuevo hacia donde estaba Freddy y sin previo aviso toque su nariz pero esta no emitió sonido alguno, hice un puchero cuando Freddy frunció el ceño.

Terminamos de abrir las cajas y acomodamos los peluches en cada asiento, así todos los niños tendrían uno y el cumpleañero tendría toda la colección.

Terminamos de acomodarlos al rededor de las ocho de la mañana y fue entonces que los niños comenzaron a llegar, los chicos volvieron a sus lugares mientras yo estaba jugando con los niños y sus peluches, había tomado la precaución de guardar mi peluche de Freddy en el Backstage para no perderlo.

Me pasé gran parte de la mañana jugando con los niños hasta que en uno de nuestros juegos perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo de no ser porque alguien me sostuvo, cuando mis pies volvieron a estar en el suelo, me giré viendo al chico que me había ayudado, era guapo eso ni como negarlo jeje. Era alto, de piel blanca, sus ojos eran azules un poco más oscuros que los de Freddy y su cabello era negro un poco lacio.

—Gracias—le dije con una sonrisa mientras me giraba y volvía a donde estaban los niños.

Cuando pasé por el escenario donde Freddy estaba cantando una de sus canciones, mi como me miró fulminándome con la mirada, no le tomé importancia y seguí jugando con los niños un rato más hasta que los chicos terminaron su show y entonces Chica fue a la cocina a preparar las pizzas mientras Freddy y Bonnie convivan con los niños, Foxy estaba organizando su nueva tripulación pirata.

Agotada, me senté en una silla mientras veía como los niños se subían en los hombros de Freddy y Bonnie alegres.

—¿Es cansado no?

Me giré viendo al chico sentado a mi lado sonriéndome.

—Un poco—le dije mientras volvía a mirar a Freddy y Bonnie.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—me preguntó a lo cual giré mi rostro casi como la chica del aro.

—Yazmin—le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

—Dilan—me dijo tendiéndome su mano, obligadamente la estreché.

—¿Jugamos?—me dijo un niño mientras estiraba de mi vestido para que le prestara atención.

—¡Claro!—le dije feliz.

Para mi sorpresa el niño invitó a Dilan a jugar mientras le decía hermano, no le tomé importancia y me puse en donde estaban los niños formando un círculo, Dilan se quedó al lado de su hermano, pero entonces sentí una muy conocida mano peluda tomando la mía, me giré viendo sorprendida a Freddy a mi lado mientras Bonnie estaba en medio de unos niños. Freddy me miró a los ojos y extrañamente en ellos volví a ver brillar esa chispa de alegría que vi esa mañana, me sonrojé al notar que el me acariciaba la mano como si me dijera que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, no pude evitar ilusionarme como en la mañana, tal vez ambos sólo necesitábamos un poco de tiempo a solas para hablar sobre lo nuestro, o si por lo menos se le podía llamar "lo nuestro".

Comenzamos a girar tomados todos de la mano y entonces de la nada todos se soltaron y comenzaron a girar hacia todos lados, por mi parte giré con cuidado de no caerme y cuando por fin todos volvimos a formar el círculo me encontré entre Freddy y Bonnie mientras Dilan estaba frente a nosotros.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo del juego?—les pregunté confundida.

—Tenemos que girar tres veces, en el último giro quien te tome de la mano se quedará contigo el resto de la fiesta—me explicó el hermano de Dilan.

Sin más comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano y entonces otra vez todos nos soltamos y comenzamos a girar por sin ningún lado, cuando volví a estar en el círculo me di cuenta de que Bonnie y Dilan estaban tomados de la mano frente a mi mientras Freddy tomaba mi mano y le daba un pequeño apretón que me hizo sonrojar, al parecer tenía intenciones de pasar todo el día conmigo, eso sólo hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir de la emoción.

Volvimos a caminar y entonces llegó el momento de girar, cuando me solté sentí como si me mareara y entonces empecé a perder el equilibrio, sentí que me caería pero de la nada unos brazos me sujetaron de la cintura manteniéndome estable, miré a los ojos a quien me ayudó esperando encontrarme con esos ojos azules de Freddy, pero en cambio me topé con los ojos azules de Dilan.

—¿Vaya forma de conocernos verdad?—me dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomé sus manos quitándolas de mi cintura como si me quemaran, no me gustaba que los extraños me tocaran, miré a Freddy quien me estaba matando con la mirada y estaba tomado de la mano con Bonnie, entonces Dilan me tomó de la mano y me giró haciéndome quedar frente a él.

—¿Y que quieres hacer primero?—me preguntó visiblemente entusiasmado.

No me concentré en sus palabras, me concentré en ver más allá de su cabeza, un niño caminaba hacia la salida solo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

_¡El hombre de morado!_

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento surcó mi mente me solté de las manos de Dilan y literalmente corrí persiguiendo al niño, cuando llegué al pasillo de la salida lo vi a unos cuantos metros de salir del local, corrí lo más rápido que pude y cuando lo tuve cerca de mi lo tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a girar, el niño sonreía alegremente, dejé de dar vueltas y entonces lo acomodé entre mis brazos de modo que estuviera frente a mi.

—¿A dónde ibas amiguito?—le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras me alejaba de la entrada por precaución.

—Yo quería un dulce—me dijo inocentemente.

—¿En serio?, mira, ¿que tal si te doy estos?—le dije mientras caminaba hasta el carrito de dulces y le ponía un puño en sus manos.

—¿¡Enserio!?—me dijo totalmente emocionado.

—¡Si!, pero para que no se caigan los pondremos aquí—le dije poniendo los dulces en el bolsillo delantero de su oberol—dime, ¿quien te gusta más de ellos?—le dije mientras le señalaba a los chicos.

—¡Foxy!—me dijo sin dudar.

—Bien, te daré algo, pero me debes prometer que nunca le harás caso a alguien extraño que te quiere ofrecer dulces, ¿de acuerdo?, si eso pasa debes correr inmediatamente con tu mamá

—Lo prometo

—Bien, entonces toma—le di un peluche de Foxy.

El niño sonrió alegremente y estrujó el peluche entre sus brazos, lo dejé de nuevo en el suelo y se fue corriendo feliz hacía sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Miré a Dilan a mi lado un poco asustado.

—El niño se iba a salir del local y nadie se dio cuenta—le dije y sin más comencé a caminar viendo como los chicos se divertían con los niños.

Al parecer no había nada por hacer así que simplemente me paré detrás del carrito observando a los niños jugar.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Me asusté al escuchar esa voz, me giré y vi a Dilan a mi lado, me crucé de brazos mirándolo despectivamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sólo conocerte un poco más—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres conocer sobre mi?, ¿qué soy una chica solitaria que no tiene amigos?, ¿que soy fea en comparación de otras chicas que saben lo que tienen?, por favor, sólo vete—le dije volviendo a mirar a los niños.

No me quería hacer ilusiones de que él quisiera ser mi amigo, ya otras veces ha pasado y simplemente se burlan de mi y me vuelven a dejar sola.

—¿Porqué no mejor me das una oportunidad de conocerte mejor?—me preguntó casi suplicante.

Lo miré de nuevo, no parecía ser un tipo que me haría daño, por lo que debería de sospechar aún más, pero simplemente suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

Increíblemente a los cinco minutos ya parecíamos amigos cercanos, teníamos muchas cosas en común, le gustaba estar sólo aunque se acercaba a las personas a las que él les quisiera hablar, de niño jugó a los videojuegos, mi preferido era Crash Bandicoot y Spyro, a él también le gustaban esos juegos.

Simplemente no pensé que llegaríamos a ser tan buenos amigos en tan pocas horas. En menos de lo que esperaba la fiesta ya había terminado, eran las ocho de la noche y ya todos se habían ido, los chicos estaban en sus posiciones en el escenario esperando a que Dilan se fuera.

—¿Quieres que te espere y te lleve a tu casa?—me preguntó amablemente.

—No, no te preocupes, mi padre vendrá por mi—le sonreí mintiéndole.

—Bien, entonces, espero volverte a ver—se despidió con un inesperado beso en la mejilla.

—L-Lo mismo digo...—me quedé anonadada con su acción.

Tan pronto como se fue cerré las puertas del local y entonces caminé hasta donde estaban los chicos, de un momento a otro me habían llevado a la cocina y ya me estaban interrogando, el que más interés mostraba era Freddy.

—¿Quién es?¿Cómo se llama?¿Dónde vive?¿Qué tanto estaban platicando juntos?—me asaltó con un montón de preguntas que me marearon.

—Tranquilo Freddy, déjala respirar—le dijo Bonnie mientras tomaba a Freddy de los hombros y lo quitaba de encima de mi.

Me sentí abrumada por sus preguntas, ¿acaso estaba celoso?...tenía que averiguarlo, una sonrisa malvada se hizo presente en mi mente, veamos que tanto le importo.

—Se llama Dilan, es un chico muy agradable, tenemos muchas cosas en común y tal vez me visite más seguido en el local, no lo sé, tal vez le debería de decir que salgamos juntos—dije fingiendo interés por Dilan.

Freddy me miró anonadado para luego salir de la cocina dando un fuerte portazo, estaba celoso, sin duda estaba totalmente celoso, entonces si sentía algo por mi.

—Eres un poco cruel con él—dijo Bonnie mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Tu crees?

—Damisela, se nota desde lejos que el capitán siente algo por usted—dijo Foxy mientras abrazaba a Chica.

—No lo sé, creo que deberíamos de hablar sobre esto, digo, si le podemos llamar lo nuestro o simplemente somos una relación de odio y amor que al final se termina separando—les dije un poco desganada mientras posaba un codo sobre la mesa y recargaba mi mejilla en la mano.

—No te preocupes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo admita—me dijo Chica dándome ánimos.

—Gracias, bueno, me iré a dormir, fue agotadora la fiesta—me despedí de ellos con la mano y salí de la cocina para ir al Backstage.

.

_¡¿Cómo que tal vez saldrían juntos?!, ¿acaso ella siente algo por él?_

—No lo creo, nos besamos y todo estaba tan claro en ese momento

_Si, todo estaba claro hasta que a alguien le dio un impulso de idiotez y se peleo con Yazmin._

—¡Era suicidio carajo!, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño

_Suicidio mis...lo que te importa es que ella tal vez salga herida, la amas pero tu tonto orgullo de oso no te permite aceptarlo_

—Maldición lo sé, lo sé, pero no es fácil

_¿Cómo que no es fácil?, ¡ella ya lo admitió!_

—¡No es cierto!, ninguno de los dos lo ha admitido

_¿Y acaso necesitas que ella sea la primera en decirte sus sentimientos?_

Bien, este debate mental ya estaba ganado por mi mente, tenía razón, debo ser yo quien de el primer paso, tal vez ella lo esta esperando y yo estoy aquí como un idiota discutiendo con mi mente.

Olfateé la colonia de ese maldito sujeto en el aire e inevitablemente comencé a gruñir, ¿acaso el maldito había regresado para estar otro momento con Yazmin?, abrí la puerta del baño pero lo único que vi fue como ella entraba al Backstage, de seguro el maldito de Dilan le había impregnado su olor en la ropa y en su piel.

Me enfureció de sobre manera el pensar que el maldito la había tocado durante toda la tarde, me costó demasiado autocontrol no lanzarme encima de él y alejarlo de Yazmin, estuvo con ella toda la maldita tarde y le dejó su olor casi como una marca de pertenencia.

_Ella es mía y se lo dejaré en claro._

.

Salí de la ducha totalmente renovada, sólo traía puesto un brasier y unos boxers negros, ya había vuelto a poner las sábanas sobre la mesa y estaba a punto de tomar la playera que me quedaba grande de ayer cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió y se cerró, lo único que supe fue que Freddy había entrado a la habitación, me había tomado de la cintura y ahora me tenía apoyada contra la pared mientra mis piernas estaban a cada lado de sus costados.

—¡Freddy!—solté un grito sorprendida.

Freddy me miró a los ojos y pude ver la determinación brillar en ellos, ¿qué planeaba hacer?. Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando sentí como sus suaves y peludas manos tomaron mi cintura y comenzaba a acariciarme haciendo que mi respiración se atascara en mi garganta y que me estremeciera por sus caricias.

—¿El te tocó aquí?—me preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

—Freddy...que estas...—no podía hablar, retenía el aire y hundía mí estómago ante sus caricias.

—Quiero borrar los lugares donde él te toco y dejar mi huella...por que tu eres mía...—me confesó y sin más me siguió acariciando mientras yo retenía la respiración.

Esas últimas palabras fueron un golpe hacia mi corazón, Freddy había admitido abiertamente que yo era suya...

_Entonces...nosotros teníamos algo más._

Para mi sorpresa, Freddy acercó su boca a mi mejilla, la mejilla dónde Dilan me había besado al despedirnos y él en lugar de besarme de igual manera, me lamió la mejilla haciendo que soltara el aire que retenía de golpe, paseo su lengua una y otra vez causándome un sonrisa involuntaria, entonces Freddy tomó mi otra mejilla con su mano y me acercó más a él para restregar nuestras mejillas.

Sentía como si todas estas caricias fueran en extremo íntimas y únicamente de los dos, cada lugar que Freddy acariciaba, era otro lugar con su huella, como si me estuviera marcando como suya. Yo sólo me dejaba acariciar entregándome a sus suaves manos en mi espalda, mi cintura y mis manos.

No llegamos a nada más allá de esas simples caricias, pero incluso si los demás pensaban que era la cosa más malditamente sencilla del mundo, para mi significaban muchas cosas, esas caricias hacían que mi corazón latiera dolorosamente en el pecho de Freddy transmitiéndole todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

Simplemente esa noche fue hermosa y especial, al final Freddy se había vuelto a dormir conmigo, estaba sobre su estómago y pecho sintiéndome completamente feliz que hasta quería llorar.

_Te amo..._

Pensé para luego darle un tímido beso en su pecho y quedarme dormida entre sus cálidos brazos.


	7. Guardia nocturno

Cuando desperté, me sentí rodeada de un suave pelaje que simplemente me hizo sonreír, restregué mi mejilla contra el pecho de Freddy escuchando su suave respiración hasta que sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda.

—Hola—me dijo en un suspiro.

—Hola—sonreí para luego acomodarme con mis manos en su pecho mientras su respiración me impulsaba hacia arriba.

Freddy pasó su brazo derecho por debajo de su cabeza para verme mejor, me sonrió pero simplemente yo tenía una sonrisa pegada en mi rostro, sentía como si ya nada me faltara, como si Freddy fuera esa mitad que había estado perdida durante mucho tiempo y ahora que estábamos juntos me hacía sentir plena y rebosante de alegría.

El estómago de Freddy se hinchó cuando respiró impulsándome hacia adelante haciendo que nuestros labios chocaran. Me sonroje por el beso pero en cambió sentí como Freddy sonreía, me acerqué un poco más a él tomándolo de las mejillas y besándolo con toda la inexperiencia que fui capas de demostrar, jamás había dado un beso.

Freddy sonrió y entonces de un movimiento rápido giró y me dejó debajo de él rompiendo el beso, nuestras miradas se encontraron transmitiendo todo lo que sentíamos.

—¿Tu primer beso?—me preguntó burlón.

Yo sólo me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado, me sentía como una tonta al no tener experiencia al besar, pero tampoco me iba a poner a practicar con un peluche en mi casa ¿verdad?, la suave mano de Freddy me tomó del mentón obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Eso es un sí?—me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya sabes la respuesta—le dije avergonzada, pero entonces Freddy recargó su frente sobre la mía sorprendiéndome un poco.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de ser tu maestro—me dijo en un tono sensual que me hizo estremecer.

Se alejó un poco de mi para verme y sin previo aviso me besó dejándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, cerré mis ojos e intenté corresponderle lo mejor que pude, pero lo único que hice fue cerrar fuertemente mi boca mientras impulsaba mis labios hacia arriba, era una completa novata en cuanto a esto de besar.

Freddy rompió nuestro intento de beso mientras se apoyaba sobre sus manos encima de mi, me miró divertido pero severo a la vez lo cual me puso nerviosa, no sabía si me diría algo tierno o por el contrario me diría inútil.

—No te fuerces, si no quieres besarme entonces no lo hagas—me dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

_¿Qué?_

Sabía que besaba mal, ¿pero no podía ser tan malo como para dejarme verdad?, eso sólo significaría que besaba extra, super, hiper, mega, ultra mal.

—¡Espera!—le grité tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo busqué sus labios, tomé las mejillas de Freddy y sin más cerré mis ojos y lo besé con todo lo que tenía por dar, sólo esperaba no decepcionarlo, sería más humillante aún si lo besaba peor que la última vez.

Las manos de Freddy se posaron en mi cintura y sin más me levantó sujetándome con una mano a su pecho y con la otra en mi espalda haciendo que yo estuviera un poco por encima de él.

De la nada sentí como su lengua se coló por entre mis labios y comenzaba a jugar con la mía, mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, jamás imaginé que me besaría de esta forma con Freddy, su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía de vez en cuando haciendo que miles de maripositas revolotearan en mi estómago.

Cuando rompimos el beso, un hilillo de saliva quedó entre los dos pero al final se rompió en los labios de Freddy quien lo saboreó de una manera muy sensual que me dejó sin respiración.

—Eso es un buen beso—dijo triunfante para luego abrazarme y refugiarme en su pecho mientras recuperaba la respiración.

¿Un buen beso?, ¡fue el mejor de todos!, ese beso estaba cargado de pasión que simplemente me arrolló entre los labios de Freddy, jamás imaginé que Freddy fuera tan pasional a la hora de dar besos, me dejaba con ganas de intentar corresponderle bien y no titubeando o temiendo como ahora.

Me separé un poco de sus brazos, el me miró atento, lo tomé de sus peludas y suaves mejillas, cerré mis ojos y entonces lo besé intentando transmitirle todo lo que el me transmitía, sus labios sobre los míos llenaban a mi corazón de alegría, emoción y amor.

Freddy me correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad y pasión que la vez anterior, sentía como si sus emociones me envolvieran en un lugar dónde sólo existíamos nosotros en ese momento y en ese instante.

Y de la nada, el beso que había empezado siendo pasional e intenso, terminó por convertirse en un beso cargado de amor y ternura, Freddy besaba la comisura de mis labios tierna y lentamente que hacia estremecer a mi pobre corazón que estaba borracho de amor.

Nos separamos mirándonos intensamente a los ojos, en ese momento el mundo dejó de girar, lo único que importaba era estar los dos juntos en nuestro propio mundo y universo.

Los ojos de Freddy estaban cargados de tantos sentimientos al igual que los míos, este era el momento indicado para decir las palabras mágicas pero, el instante se rompió cuando Freddy miró hacia otro lado desilusionándome.

—¿Freddy que pasa?—le pregunté tomándolo de su mentón y obligándolo a verme a los ojos.

—No se—me dijo perdiendo la chispa que segundos atrás brillaba en sus ojos.

—¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?—le pregunté empezando a entristecerme.

—¡NO!, claro que siento lo mismo y hasta más de lo que sientes tu por mi pero...creo que—cortó sus palabras para recargar su cabeza en el valle de mis senos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa de sentirlo tan cerca de mi corazón, sonreí al verlo tan vulnerable como aun niño, lo abracé transmitiéndole todo el amor y comprensión que era capaz de tener, le besé su cabeza mientras pasaba mi mano cariñosamente por su cabeza.

—Tranquilo, dime que es lo que te preocupa

—Tengo miedo de perderte—me confesó alejando su cabeza de mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos. Con sus manos recorrió mi espalda de abajo hacia arriba, pasando por mis hombros y cuello hasta llegar a mi nuca dónde enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y posó su frente contra la mía mirándome intensamente—no quiero perderte

—No lo harás—le prometí sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—No quiero que nada te pase, ya una vez creí que te había perdido, no quiero que esta vez se haga realidad

—Tranquilo, se que te preocupas por mi en exceso, lo cual es lindo pero, debes dejar que te ayude, no pretendo ser una carga para todos, quiero ayudarlos

—¿Y después qué?¿después de ayudarnos a atrapar al hombre de morado que será de nosotros?

—No lo sé, sólo se que hay que disfrutar al máximo el presente, y en este momento estamos juntos

Freddy desenredó sus manos de mi cabello pero no rompió la unión de nuestros dedos y en cambió llevó nuestras manos hasta sus labios dónde besó la mía haciéndome sonrojar.

—Te amo—me dijo finalmente para luego besarme tiernamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, odiaba ser tan mediatamente sentimental pero me sentía bien mientras Freddy estuviera conmigo, rompimos el beso y él me limpió las lágrimas gentilmente con sus dedos para luego besar la esquina de mis ojos de los cuales dejaron de brotar lágrimas.

Después de esa confesión, Freddy salió del Backstage no sin antes darme un último y largo beso, me metí en la ducha alegre, la sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro y si llegaba a desaparecer por algunos escasos instantes, simplemente bastaba con recordar a Freddy y mi sonrisa volvía a aparecer, me sentía tan feliz que incluso estaba tarareando una canción.

Salí de la ducha y me coloqué el habitual vestido de animadora, me hice dos coletas y me coloqué el brillo labial, me di un rápido vistazo al espejo y descubrí que mis ojos brillaban más que antes, parecían casi dos estrellas, brillaban en exceso, eso sólo significaba que estaba en extremo feliz.

Salí del Backstage y caminé hasta la cocina donde me encontré con Foxy acariciando la cintura de Chica y diciéndole algo al oído que la hacía sonrojar y ser un poco torpe a la hora de preparar las pizzas, Bonnie me sonrió a lo cual yo le devolví la sonrisa, Freddy estaba sentado con su periódico pero no me dedicó ninguna mirada, supuse que no quería ser evidente de nuestra relación así que pasé al lado de él con intenciones de sentarme en la silla a su lado, pero de la nada soltó el periódico y me tomó de la cintura sentándome sobre sus piernas tomándome por sorpresa.

—¡Wow!, ¿ya tan rápido con esas confianzas?—dijo Bonnie picarón haciéndome sonrojar.

Freddy colocó su mano en mi cintura acariciándome de arriba a abajo, sonrojada y avergonzada, escondí la cabeza en el pecho de Freddy.

—¿Logró conquistar a la damisela he capitán?—dijo Foxy mientras colocaba los platos frente a nosotros.

—Ya decía yo que terminarían juntos—nos apoyó Chica.

A cada comentario sentía arder cada vez más mi cara de la vergüenza pero Freddy sólo me acariciaba la espalda intentando tranquilizarme, me separé un poco de él viéndolo a los ojos, el sólo me sonrió e inevitablemente le sonreí de vuelta.

Lo vi tomar un trozo de pizza y ponerlo cerca de mi boca, me sentí totalmente nerviosa cuando le di una pequeña mordida, él en cambio casi se acabó la pizza de un sólo mordisco. Tomó otro trozo de pizza y esta vez cuando puso la pizza frente a mi y le di un mordisco, él también mordió la pizza haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran, me sonrojé al sentir sus labios chocando contra los míos, pero en cambio Freddy sólo sonreía divertido, dejaba la pizza frente a mi para que le diera el primer mordisco y que no escapara de sus labios, incluso si daba la más mínima mordida a la pizza, Freddy terminaba comiéndose el otro lado con tal de que nuestros labios se rosaran.

Estaba tan perdida en nuestro mundo que casi no noté cuando el reloj anunció las seis de la mañana y como los chicos se iban de la cocina.

—Freddy ya es hora—le dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Unos cuantos minutos más—me suplicó para luego besarme.

—No podemos—le dije sonriente separándome de sus labios descubriendo que estaba lleno de brillo labial, reí al ver sus labios humectados y brillantes.

Tomé una servilleta y comencé a limpiarle los labios, cuando terminé, me limpie los míos para no dejar rastro del brillo labial, Freddy me miró confundido.

—¿Porqué te lo quitas?

—Para hacer esto y no dejar huella—le dije sorprendiéndolo con un beso.

Cuando nos separamos, Freddy sonrió complacido y sin más me cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la cocina y llegando al escenario, me dejó con cuidado en el suelo y sin más tomó su lugar no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Los vi a los tres ya en su posición pero me sentí mal por Bonnie, era el único que no tenía aún pareja, tal vez su chica especial estaba por llegar, sólo faltaba esperar un poco más.

—Si, lo que sea...llega hoy y tendrá el turno de noche...no me importa lo que le pase—se escuchó la inconfundible voz del gerente. Me preguntaba, ¿cómo es que no sospechaba de que yo siempre estaba aquí?. Lo vi aparecer como siempre con su celular pegado al oído e inspeccionando el lugar, caminó hasta mi y me miró despectivamente para luego separar el celular de su oído—Hoy vendrá el nuevo guardia y tendrá el turno de noche—me dijo para luego irse.

El día volvió a ser lo mismo de todos los días, niños correteando de aquí para allá y jugando con los chicos, tan rápido había pasado el tiempo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya era lunes, increíblemente apenas habían pasado tres días desde que salí de mi preparatoria el viernes. Al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde llegó quien menos esperaba ver, Dilan.

—Hola—me saludó caminando hasta mi.

Le sonreí alegre pero entonces sentí como si alguien me clavara un puñal en la espalda, me giré con algo de temor y entonces vi como Freddy me miraba fijamente con las cejas fruncidas, se notaba desde lejos que no estaba muy feliz porque Dilan había venido.

—Discúlpame un momento—le pedí para luego caminar hasta donde estaba Freddy jugando con unos niños.

—Que se largue—me dijo mientras le sonreía a los niños y los cargaba jugando con ellos.

—Espero que se vaya rápido—le dije mientras le hablaba a Bonnie para que viniera a jugar con los niños.

—Que no te toque—me dijo severamente.

Caminé de regreso donde estaba Dilan y comenzamos a platicar sobre trivialidades y su duro día en la facultad, me habría gustado concentrarme más en la plática de no ser porque Freddy tenía sus ojos clavados en mi y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular, al rededor de las seis de la tarde Dilan se fue con la promesa de que algún día saldríamos juntos, yo sólo le di largas, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones de ser algo más que sólo amigos.

Suspiré cansada y comencé a caminar al rededor de las mesas viendo como los niños se divertían con Bonnie y Foxy mientras otros corrían con pizzas en su mano y sus padres platicaban amenamente.

_¿Dónde está Freddy?_

Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando pasé frente a los baños y de la nada sentí como me tomaban del brazo y me arrastraban adentro, mi espalda chocó contra la pared y entonces sentí como las manos de Freddy me tomaron de mis glúteos para luego levantarme y que mis piernas abrazaran su cintura, me sorprendí cuando sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos, pero después de la sorpresa inicial le correspondí el beso, lo tomé de sus mejillas entregándome por completo mientras sentía como su mano en mi espalda me acercaba más a él.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada y sentí como mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón latía rápidamente, si los niños entraban y nos veían así...me moriría de la vergüenza.

—Menos mal que ya se fue, y ni se te ocurra aceptar ninguna invitación a salir—me dijo severamente. Yo sólo sonreí par luego volverlo a besar en los labios y en la punta de su nariz.

—¿Mi osito esta celoso?—le dije en un tono meloso que lo sorprendió.

—Anda, tenemos que seguir jugando con los niños—me dijo para luego bajarme con cuidado.

Le sonreí y tomé su mano con la cual acaricie mi mejilla, suspiré y luego le deposité un beso en el centro de su mano para después darle un apretón.

—Tranquilo, jamás me fijaré en Dilan, prefiero a mi osito celoso y cariñoso—le dije feliz para luego salir del baño.

Por suerte nadie había notado nuestra ausencia, jugué otro buen con los niños hasta que dieron las ocho y todos se marcharon, caminé con los chicos hasta la cocina y como en la mañana, Freddy me sentó sobre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres cenar algo Yazmin?—me preguntó Chica amablemente.

—No gracias, estoy esperando a que llegué el nuevo guardia—le dije con una sonrisa.

En menos de lo que esperaba, Freddy ya había colocado su mano en mi cintura acercándome a él y mirándome con el ceño fruncido en actitud reprobatoria.

—¿Cuál nuevo guardia?—me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada de lo que piensas, el gerente me dijo en la mañana que llegaría un nuevo guardia—le explique acariciándole la mejilla para tranquilizar sus celos.

—Pero entonces, ¿debemos suponer que va a ser hombre no?—dijo Bonnie mirándonos.

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que tendría el turno de noche

—Debe ser hombre Capitán, después de todo, nunca hemos tenido a un guardia que sea mujer—dijo Foxy abrazando a Chica.

—Prefiero mil veces que sea mujer—dijo Freddy dando por terminada la conversación.

Después de eso comenzamos a hablar de todo y de nada, bostezaba de vez en cuando, estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño pero quería esperar al guardia y darle la bienvenida.

—¿Yazmin quieres ir a dormir?—me preguntó Freddy, lo miré a los ojos y sonreí más dormida que despierta.

—No te preocupes, quiero esperar y darle la bienvenida—le dije acomodándome entre sus suaves y peludos brazos.

Justo cuando estaba por rendirme ante el sueño se escuchó como alguien hablaba, sin perder tiempo, los chicos corrieron a sus posiciones y Freddy me dejó de pie con cuidado de que no me cayera en el suelo, caminé hasta la entrada y entonces la vi, era una chica un poco más alta que yo de cabello rubio, ojos azules y con el traje de guardia, se veía muy bien, en especial porque tenía la figura que yo ni en sueños tendría.

—Hola, ¿eres la nueva guardia no es cierto?—le pregunté sonriente.

—Si, me llamo Arlen—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Arlen, me llamo Yazmin, sólo quería darte la bienvenida y mostrarte tu área de trabajo—le respondí con una sonrisa cansada.

Caminamos hasta la oficina donde ella estaría, se notaba un poco nerviosa pero la comprendía, supongo que también había escuchado las historias que se contaban sobre este lugar.

—Es un poco pequeño—dijo cuando entró en la oficina.

—Lo sé pero no te preocupes, aquí puedes ver las cámaras, pero, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro, lo que sea

—¿Puedes evitar ver la cámara del Backstage?, es que yo me quedo aquí y esa habitación la uso como mía así que, pues

—Claro no te preocupes, te daré tu privacidad—me dijo sonriente.

—¡Gracias!, bueno, me iré a dormir, te veré mañana—me despedí de ella con la mano y sin más cerré el local, caminé hasta el Backstage no sin antes darle un vistazo rápido a Freddy.

_Sólo espero que no la espanten._

Pensé para mis adentros, me fui a la ducha y salí con un brasier y boxers negros, me encantaban los boxers, me coloqué la playera larga y sin más me subí en la mesa y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

_Ojalá y Freddy pudiera venir a dormir conmigo._


	8. La nueva guardia y Bonnie

La cámara iluminó un pequeño foco rojo indicando que la nueva guardia nos estaba viendo y después de unos cuantos segundos más la luz dejó de verse, seguramente estaba revisando otra sala.

—Bien, yo me voy, ya es tarde—les dije a los chicos, Yazmin ya se había ido a dormir hace una o dos horas y quería estar a su lado.

—Yo también, Foxy me quiere mostrar algo—dijo animadamente Chica para luego irse a Pirate´s Cove.

—Yo veré que hago—dijo Bonnie.

Me despedí de él con un gesto de mano y sin más fui al Backstage, vi a Yazmin dormida pacíficamente y sin hacer ruido quité la sábana de encima y me recosté a su lado, la atraje hacia mi poniendo mi mano en su estómago y sin más me dejé llevar por el sueño.

.

Me quedé sólo en el escenario, todos tenían asuntos pendientes que hacer con sus parejas así que sin nada más que hacer me propuse darle un "pequeño" susto a la nueva guardia, caminé hasta el pasillo de la ventanilla izquierda con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me acuclillé asomando un poco mi rostro por la ventanilla y entonces la vi...era una chica muy hermosa, sus ojos azules pegados a la tablet mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente en una clara señal de nerviosismo me dejaron prendado de ella.

Tal vez la pude observar un rato más, pero ella con algo de temor me miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la silla y cerró la puerta iluminando el pasillo, casi no me di cuenta de que había gritado por el susto y de que ahora Foxy y Chica estaban a mi lado preguntándome que había pasado. La guardia sólo se sentó en una esquina abrazando sus piernas mientras se mecía lentamente.

—¿Bonnie que le hiciste?—me preguntó Chica mientras se asomaba a la ventanilla.

—Creo que tiene una crisis nerviosa—dijo Foxy.

_¿Qué?_

Me levanté acaparando la ventana y entonces vi como la chica estaba sentada en el suelo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, se veía que respiraba agitadamente.

—¡Abre!—le grité mientras golpeaba el cristal, ella en cambio me miró y comenzó a llorar, se veía enserio asustada, tal vez hasta la pude haber matado del susto—escucha, no te haré daño pero necesitas tranquilizarte—le dije a través del cristal.

—¡Ustedes quieren matarme—gritó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Quiero ayudarte, necesitas salir y tomar algo de aire fresco, vamos abre la puerta

—¡No!—me gritó de vuelta mientras se tomaba su pecho, estaba temblando mucho, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Vamos, te prometo que no te aremos daño, sólo abre la puerta, estás empezando a convulsionar—le dije desesperado mientras veía como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, sentía que con cada temblor estaba un paso más cerca de desmayarse o de que le diera un paro cardíaco.

Ella me miró y por unos segundos pareció darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente alterada, se levantó temblando del suelo y poco a poco comenzó a caminar hasta la ventanilla.

—¿Lo prometes?—me dijo un poco dudosa mientras se tocaba el pecho y trataba de tranquilizarse.

—Lo prometo—le dije mientras ponía mi mano en el cristal y la miraba a los ojos.

Ella me miró y con un poco de desconfianza colocó su mano en el cristal y sin más abrió la puerta, sin perder tiempo me metí y la tomé entre mis brazos llevándola a la sala de fiestas para que tomara un poco de aire, me senté en el escenario con ella entre mis brazos mientras me observaba fijamente, Chica corrió a la cocina y trajo un trapo para secarle el sudor.

—Caramba, la señorita casi se desmaya allá adentro—dijo Foxy mientras se acercaba un poco a ella pero en cambio ella se apegó más a mi.

—Foxy ve lento, esta a sido su primera vez viendo que estamos vivos—le recordé.

—Creí que se desmayaría, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?—le preguntó Chica.

—A-arlen—dijo un poco dudosa mientras nos veía—¿dónde Yazmin?, ¿se la comieron?, ¿la mataron?, debí advertirle...—comenzó a hablar y especular para luego llorar e intentar soltarse de mis brazos.

—Escucha tienes que calmarte, no es nada de lo que...

—¡NO!, ¡ustedes la mataron y ahora me quieren matar a mi!—gritó mientras se removía entre mis brazos.

—¿Quién mató a quién?

Todos nos congelamos, Foxy se hizo a un lado y vimos a Freddy cargando a Yazmin entre sus brazos mientras ella dormía, se acercó a Arlen y dejó a su vista a Yazmin, ella tímidamente tocó a Yazmin quien suspiró y entonces abrió sus ojos.

—Hmm...¿que pasa?, ¿Freddy no estábamos durmiendo?—preguntó mientras se giraba entre los brazos de Freddy y él la atraía a su cuerpo.

—Sólo le mostraba a Arlen que sigues viva

Yazmin al parecer reaccionó y entonces se levantó un poco de entre los brazos de Freddy y miró a Arlen quien estaba totalmente confundida y se tocaba el pecho.

—Tranquila, no tienes nada que temer, créeme que si te hubieran querido matar ya lo habrían hecho, pero lo único que te digo es que ellos serán los mejores amigos que jamás encontrarán en otro lugar, y tal vez...hasta algo más—dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Freddy.

—No lo entiendo, ¿no se supone que ellos quieren matarme?, aunque de hecho casi lo logran con el susto que me dieron

—Lo siento, sólo pensé que sería divertido verte gritar del miedo—me disculpe bajando las orejas apenado.

—Tranquilo, después de todo, cumpliste tu promesa de no hacerme daño—me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Arlen sólo te pido una cosa, guarda el secreto, todos enloquecerían si saben que ellos en verdad están vivos—dijo Yazmin mirándola.

—Tranquila, sólo...aún debo de asimilar las cosas—dijo mientras se levantaba de entre mis brazos y caminaba hacia su puesto de trabajo.

—Espero que este bien—dijo Chica.

—Yo creo que lo aceptará, tal vez la volvamos a ver mañana—dijo Yazmin para luego bostezar, Freddy se despidió de nosotros y sin más regresó al Backstage con Yazmin entre sus brazos.

—Bien creo que descansaremos un rato, nos vemos—dijo Foxy tomando a Chica de la mano y llevándola a su cueva.

Yo sin más caminé al escenario y me senté, tomé mi guitarra y comencé a afinarla, la verdad no tenía cabeza para pensar en que por culpa de una broma casi mato del susto a Arlen, su nombre sonaba bien, parecía hecho perfectamente para ella, con una sonrisa boba en mis labios comencé a tocar y afinar la guitarra.

.

_¡WOW!, esto no es cierto_

Me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla, sentía como su mi cuerpo me pidiera a gritos que me tirara en una cama y descansara todo lo que pudiera, la verdad, había escuchado los rumores de que en este lugar habían ocurrido asesinatos y desapariciones, la única razón por la que estaba aquí era para intentar ser valiente, a mis veinticuatro años aún temía cuando apagaba las luces y simplemente no quería seguir haciéndolo, así que terminé contratada en este lugar.

Al principio creí que todo era mentira, al ver a esa chica tan agradable pensé, si ella está aquí, ¿no debe de pasar nada malo verdad?, pero me había equivocado, al instante en que todos desaparecieron del escenario supe que las historias en verdad eran ciertas, los busqué desesperada por todas las cámaras pero simplemente no los encontré, de inmediato sentí como mi corazón quería salirseme del pecho, era malo estar aquí, en especial cuando padecía de taquicardia, ya presentía que me iba a desmayar cuando sentí una mirada, con temor giré mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla derecha y cuando vi esos ojos violetas, solté el grito más fuerte que jamás había dado, brinqué de la silla cerrando la puerta y encendiendo la luz.

Me senté en el suelo y me abracé a mi misma, sentí que este sería el final de mi corta vida y ni siquiera la había disfrutado tanto como quería, ahora me arrepentía de no haber asistido mi fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria, me arrepiento de no haber besado a mi chambelán principal en mi quinceaños, de no haber jugado más con mi mascota.

Mil y un pensamientos surcaban mi mente mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis mejillas, levanté un poco mi cabeza y vi como ahora estaban Chica, Bonnie y Foxy en la ventanilla viéndome, pero el que parecía más asustado era Bonnie.

_¿Porqué?_

Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse violentamente producto de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón y del miedo que sentía, escuché como Bonnie me gritaba que abriera la puerta mientras golpeaba el cristal, le respondí que no con miedo de que aprovechara ese instante y que los tres me descuartizaran, pero él me prometió no hacerme daño y muy a mi pesar, vi en sus ojos que decía la verdad, me levanté y abrí la puerta no sin antes colocar mi mano sobre la de Bonnie en el cristal.

Al instante en que la puerta se abrió sentí como Bonnie me cargó entre sus brazos y me llevó al escenario para que tomara aire fresco y pudiera tranquilizarme, por más increíble que me pareciera, al estar entre sus brazos sentí esa calidez que había anhelado en secreto, esa calidez que ni siquiera mi ex novio Daniel fue capaz de darme, y aunque me costara trabajo admitirlo, me sentí bien entre los brazos de Bonnie.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás me había sentido tan bien con Daniel como con Bonnie, y eso que sólo me había abrazado a su regazo.

La verdad, creo que después de todo, ellos no eran malos, no me mataron como en las historias y por el contrario, se preocuparon de mi salud, eso sin duda decía mucho de ellos y de sus buenas intenciones.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cundo escuché un sonido proveniente del escenario, parecía una guitarra eléctrica, tome la tablet y toqué en la imagen de la cámara del escenario viendo a Bonnie sentado tocando la guitarra.

_Tengo que agradecerle el que se preocupara por mi_

Salí de la cabina de guardia y caminé hasta el escenario, Bonnie parecía muy concentrado en la guitarra que ni siquiera notó cuando me había sentado al lado de él hasta que se giró y me vio sonriéndome.

—Hola, me quería disculpar por ser un poco histérica y por creer que me matarías—le dije apenada acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—No te preocupes, no eres la primera en pensar en eso—me dijo amigable mientras seguía tocando la guitarra.

—Y quería agradecerte por preocuparte por mi

—Eso lo haría cualquiera, de hecho, quien debería pedirte perdón soy yo, por querer hacerte una broma casi mueres de un infarto—me dijo un poco apenado bajando sus orejas lo cual me pareció tierno.

—Creo que estamos a mano, después de todo, es mi culpa trabajar en un lugar dónde me puedo asustar fácilmente además de tener taquicardia—le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Y porqué escogiste un lugar como este para trabajar?—me preguntó dejando la guitarra a un lado.

—Porque por una vez en mi vida quería ser valiente, pero la verdad, cuando te vi en la ventanilla casi sentí como si mi corazón se me fuera a salir por la garganta—me reí.

—Lo siento, en serio, si hubiera sabido que padecías una enfermedad del corazón jamás hubiera hecho eso

—No te preocupes, no es una imposibilidad tan grande tampoco—le sonreí.

Bonnie se veía muy amigable, como si fuera el mejor amigo que jamás pudieras tener y el mejor confidente en el cual pudieras confiar, era muy amable, amistoso y todo lo contrario a lo que Daniel era.

—Oye, ¿quieres escuchar una canción?—me preguntó tomando su guitarra dispuesto a tocar.

—¡Claro!—le dije entusiasmada.

Vaya que tocaba muy bien la guitarra, creaba unos sonidos muy envolventes que me transmitían una paz, alegría y felicidad inigualables, era como si Bonnie tratara a su guitarra como una chica y la tocara tan dulce y gentilmente que ella lo demostraba con un bello sonar.


	9. Amor—Odio

Me desperté al escuchar como el pecho de Freddy retumbaba, como si quisiera cantar una canción, pero la verdad estaba tan cansada por esperar a Arlen hasta las doce que sólo quería seguir durmiendo, para mi desgracia ya no pude volver a conciliar el sueño, pero por lo menos escuchaba como mi osito intentaba cantar al compás de la guitarra que supuse sin miedo a fallar estaba tocando Bonnie.

De la nada Freddy se giró y me llevó con él haciéndome quedar a su lado con su boca cerca de mi oreja escuchando más de cerca la canción que cantaba, se oía muy dulce, quisiera que la cantara con su micrófono y en el escenario para saber que dice, aunque por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar se notaba que la canción era en ingles y para eso yo no era muy buena.

Me dejé arrullar por el sonido y las vibraciones del pecho de Freddy y sin más caí milagrosamente presa del sueño.

.

Bonnie tocaba muy bien la guitarra, me quedé tan prendada de su hermosa melodía que casi no fui consciente de que mi turno pronto terminaría.

—Wow, tocas muy bien—le dije sonriente.

—Gracias, tantos años aquí me dieron la experiencia—sonrió amigablemente dejando la guitarra de lado.

—Me gustaría escucharte tocar otras canciones, se que las tocarías muy bien.

—Puedo mostrarte todo lo que sé, pero tal vez mañana, ya se acabo el tiempo.

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas se escuchó la campana del reloj anunciando las seis de la mañana, me levanté del escenario y bajé de un brinco seguida por Bonnie.

—Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, ¡oh cierto!, tengo que despedirme de Yazmin.

Se me había olvidado que ella estaba aquí por estar con Bonnie, la busqué con la mirada pero no la vi, miré la puerta del Backstage y caminé hasta ella pero Bonnie me detuvo.

—No te preocupes, ella ya sabe que te irás a esta hora, además no tarda en despertar, yo le diré que te has ido—se ofreció amablemente.

—¡Gracias!, bueno nos vemos en la noche—me despedí alegremente de él con un beso en la mejilla y sin más salí del establecimiento.

.

Me desperté al sentir como Freddy me besaba en la mejilla, sonreí y entonces abrí mis ojos sintiendo como su boca se posaba en mi frente.

—Hola—me saludó alegremente mientras acariciaba mi cintura.

—Hola osito—sonreí traviesamente.

Freddy sólo me siguió acariciando un rato más hasta que se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—¡Freddy deja de estar de calenturiento y ven aquí ahora!—gritó Bonnie desde el otro lado.

Freddy y yo nos sonrojamos al instante y como si nuestros cuerpos quemaran, nos separamos rápidamente, Freddy me dio una mirada nerviosa mientras que yo sólo lo miraba sonrojada desde la cama.

—Em...¡nos vemos después!—gritó para luego huir del Backstage.

Lo vi salir mientras sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente contra mi pecho, no estábamos haciendo nada malo pero aún así me sentí descubierta al escuchar el grito de Bonnie. Suspiré y sin más me metí a la ducha.

_Sería interesante hacer eso con Freddy..._

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida de mi pensamiento, no lo niego que sería interesante pero era demasiado rápido, además a él de seguro no le gustaría hacer eso con alguien como yo. Viva mi forma de matar mi propia autoestima. Salí de la ducha y como siempre me vestí con el vestido de animadora y me peiné con dos coletas, justo cuando acabé caminé hasta la puerta y está se abrió rebelando a Freddy.

—Bonnie me ha dicho que el gerente está aquí, vamos.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del Backstage, justo cuando iba a caminar hacia la entrada Freddy me tomó de la cintura y me giró rápidamente para darme un beso, me sorprendí por ello pero le correspondí, nos separamos y entonces él se giró para caminar al escenario pero antes de que se alejara más, le tomé de su colita y la presioné un poco para luego salir corriendo hacia la entrada con una sonrisa.

—Ah, sigues viva...que milagro—me dijo el gerente apenas entrando con unas cuantas cajas entre sus brazos, las dejó en una mesa y entonces me miró—tendremos un evento especial con niños que se debaten entre la vida y la muerte así que tu les darás estos peluches, yo volveré después—me informó para luego irse del local.

_¿No se supone que si es un evento especial el gerente o el dueño de la empresa deberían de estar aquí?, ¿y qué fue eso de que aún sigo viva?._

—¡Son más de nosotros!—gritó emotivamente Chica mientras tomaba un peluche de ella.

—Tomen uno—les dije sonriente.

Todos tomaron uno menos Freddy ya que yo tenía un peluche de él, los chicos me dieron sus peluches para guardarlos en el Backstage y me ayudaron a colocar los restantes en las sillas para cuando llegaran los niños.

—¿No has desayunado nada verdad?—la pregunta de Freddy me sorprendió.

—No, pero no importa—le sonreí.

Justo cuando planeaba caminar hacia los chicos Freddy me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó a la cocina, se sentó conmigo encima colocando un plato con dos trozos de pizza frente a nosotros y entonces me dio un trozo, le di una mordida un poco tímida y comencé a masticar, Freddy me alimentaba con la pizza, esperaba hasta que terminara de mascar un trozo para poner la pizza frente a mi.

Me sentí como una niña pero la mirada de Freddy me decía que no lo era, me miraba con una intensidad que me hacia sudar de lo nerviosa que estaba, era como si me quisiera hacer algo no apto para menores.

La pizza quedó de lado y sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos, intentaba quitar mi mirada de la de él pero cada vez que lo pensaba me parecía imposible escapar de ella, de un movimiento rápido Freddy me colocó a horcajadas encima de él mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, movió mi cuello hacía la derecha dejando totalmente expuesta mi clavícula ante él.

—Freddy...—suspiré al sentir sus labios besando ese lugar.

Intenté alejarme de él pero Freddy me retenía con sus manos en mi espalda mientras que sus labios recorrían de arriba a abajo mi clavícula, sentía cosquillas cuando su boca acariciaba mi hombro, pero sentía como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar cuando sus labios besaban mi cuello, con ayuda de su mano bajó un poco el corsé de mi vestido haciéndome saltar al sentir como sus labios besaban parte de mi seno.

Me sonrojé y comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, jamás nadie me había acariciado de esa forma y temía que Freddy me hiciera daño con sus caricias, pero era un pensamiento estúpido ya que él me cuidaba de sobremanera aunque eso no dispersaba el hecho de que tenía miedo por que eran las primeras caricias más allá de un abrazo que recibía.

Lo que me hizo abrir mis ojos de sobremanera fue sentir como los labios de Freddy succionaban la parte superior de mi seno, la respiración se me atascó en la garganta al sentir sus labios en esa zona, aunque también sentí como mi intimidad comenzaba a vibrar, cerré mis ojos entregándome por completo a él mientras sentía como una de sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y la otra acariciaba suavemente mi pierna derecha.

Freddy dejó de succionar y entonces besó la zona que ahora estaba roja e hinchada por sus labios, abrí mis ojos y entonces vi como volvía a dejar el corsé en su lugar, me estremecí al ver que el corsé no cubría del todo la marca roja, se podía ver cierta zona rojiza por encima del vestido.

_Espero que no presten demasiada atención a eso._

Freddy me miró a los ojos como si esperara alguna réplica de mi parte pero yo sólo me dejé caer encima de él abrazándolo, sentí como sus peludos brazos me recibieron acariciando mi espalda tranquilizadoramente, mi cuerpo se estremecía de vez en cuando preso de las anteriores caricias de mi osito.

—Anda, tenemos que salir—me dijo levantándose conmigo y colocándome en el suelo.

Mi equilibrio me falló pero Freddy me sostuvo para que no cayera, sentía como si estuviera flotando, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y simplemente no sabía que hacer, era como si hubiera probado una especie de droga y ahora estuviera en la etapa del éxtasis.

—¿Yazmin estás bien?, ¿que te sucede porqué estás así?, ¿fue por lo que hice?, tal vez yo no...

Corté su discurso con un beso, un poco indeciso me correspondió pero entonces el beso se fue tornando más pasional, nos separamos por la falta de aire, Freddy era muy entregado a la hora de amar, eso me encantaba pero a la vez me hacía sentir inútil por no saber como corresponderle, sentía como si con un simple beso él me fuera a arrollar y yo no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Dejé esos pensamientos de lado cuando posó su frente sobre la mía, era muy pasional pero también era tierno, simplemente era un poco de todo, eso me encantaba.

Salimos de la cocina y entonces escuché como Freddy me susurraba un _"te amo" _haciendo estremecer a mi corazón.

Cerca de las once de la mañana los niños llegaron acompañados de sus enfermeras, se alegraron cuando vieron que en los asientos estaban los peluches pero sus caras reflejaron verdadera emoción cuando los chicos dieron su show.

A pesar de ser niños que aún se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, se notaba desde lejos sus ganas de vivir y de conocer el mundo y todo lo que les rodea, eran muy alegres y optimistas, jugaban entre todos sin excluir a nadie y se trataban como grandes amigos de toda la vida.

Me sentí feliz al ver sus sonrisas reflejadas en sus rostros cuando de la nada una enfermera llamó la atención.

—¡No encuentro a Erick!—gritó desesperada.

El pánico y el miedo me rodearon de inmediato, dejé a los niños y entonces corrí por todo el local buscando al niño, busqué por todas partes, en la cocina, en el Backstage, en la cueva de Foxy, incluso en la sala de los guardias, buscaba en todas las pantallas al niño pero simplemente parecía que se había esfumado de lugar.

_A fuera...ve a fuera..._

Me asusté al escuchar esa voz, miré a todas direcciones y no vi a nadie, no le tomé importancia y salí corriendo de ahí hacia donde estaban las enfermeras asustadas.

—Agrupen a los niños y llamen a la policía, cuenten si no falta uno más, yo iré a ver a fuera—les anuncié.

Salí corriendo del local buscando desesperada al niño con la mirada, aún tenía muchas posibilidades de vivir, aún tenía mucho por conocer y por ver, no podía permitir que ese bastardo morado le arrebatara su oportunidad, no a uno más, no a uno más.

Corrí rodeando la pizzería hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, fue entonces que lo vi, estaba sonriendo maniáticamente como siempre y el niño estaba sentado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente. El hombre de morado se giró viéndome, sus ojos reflejaban la locura misma y su sonrisa psicópata sólo logró que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

—Nos volvemos a ver—me saludó con su mano y por primera vez fui consciente que portaba un cuchillo en ella.

El miedo comenzó a domina mi cuerpo pero no podía dejar que bloqueara mi mente, si el miedo me llegaba a paralizar no podría intentar salvar al niño de sus malditas garras.

—Déjalo en paz.

—Parece que has sido una niña mala y necesitas un castigo—me respondió acercándose a mi lentamente.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, lo que fuera sería bueno para ganar tiempo y que llegara la policía al lugar, mis piernas temblaban del miedo de tal vez morir, pero no me importaba sacrificar mi vida con tal de que el niño pudiera tener un buen futuro.

—No le tengo miedo a un maldito psicópata que mata cobardemente a los niños—le dije paralizada en mi lugar.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro y se comenzó a tocar la cabeza, parecía como si tuviera una fuerte jaqueca y la quisiera detener inútilmente tomándose su cabeza.

—Cállate, cállate, ¡cállate!, ¡CÁLLATE!—me gritó.

De un rápido movimiento corrió hasta mi amenazándome con su cuchillo, sólo logré cubrir mi rostro con mi brazo izquierdo pero eso no dejó de lado que me hiriera en el dorso de mi mano y en mi brazo. Sentí como la herida comenzaba a arder, lo miré a los ojos y vi como sus pupilas se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro.

—¡AUXILIO!—grité lo más fuerte que pude.

En cuestión de segundos escuché las sirenas de los policías, el hombre de morado miraba en todas direcciones, me miró una última vez antes de salir corriendo. Me dejé caer en el suelo pesadamente, mi cuerpo temblaba de la adrenalina de haberlo tenido tan malditamente cerca y de no poder haber hecho nada.

Miré como el niño comenzaba a moverse, con dificultad me levanté y caminé tambaleándome hasta dónde estaba él, lo tomé entre mis brazos y entonces comencé a caminar, justo cuando di la vuelta unos policías me interceptaron, me apuntaron con sus pistolas gritándome que dejara al niño en el suelo, el niño se aferró más a mi temiendo a los policías.

De inmediato unos chicos intervinieron con los policías y corrieron hasta dónde estaba yo, les entregué al niño y entonces un chico me tomó de la mano gentilmente, asustada lo miré pero él me sonrió amablemente, caminé siguiéndolo y entonces me llevó a una ambulancia, me senté en la ambulancia y el chico me hizo una curación de heridas menores mientras atendían al niño detrás de mi.

—¿Cómo está él?—le pregunté al chico que me había atendido.

—Estará bien, sólo ingirió un tranquilizante en una dosis un poco alta pero estará bien—me dijo sonriente.

Le medio sonreí de vuelta, me sentía tan inútil por no haber hecho algo más por ayudarlo, pero por lo menos estaba fuera de peligro, ahora lo único que necesitaba eran los brazos de Freddy protegiéndome, sólo eso quería. Bajé de la ambulancia de un salto y caminé con dirección al local, justo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de entrar un policía me detuvo impidiéndome el paso.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿me podría dar una descripción de su atacante?—me preguntó mientras sacaba una libretita y una pluma para comenzar a apuntar.

Fulminé al policía con la mirada, ¿cómo era posible que me preguntar eso?, ¡el maldito lleva toda una vida de prófugo y asesino y ni siquiera se esforzaban por capturarlo!.

—Alto, vestido con un traje de guardia totalmente en morado, tiene un auto morado, su sonrisa es siniestra y sus ojos reflejan la locura en persona—le respondí sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Obviamente el policía me miró como si estuviera loca, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que existe un hombre que visite completamente de morado y del cual nunca han habido pruebas?, sólo los que lo hemos visto sabemos que él existe. El policía me miró acusatoriamente, sospechaba de mi el muy idiota.

—¿Y cómo se que usted no quería matar al niño y está incriminando a un claro producto de su imaginación y para comprobarlo se hirió a si misma?—me interrogó.

Lo miré como si fuera un maldito imbécil de primera, ¡era totalmente estúpido su argumento!, justo cuando le iba a contestar de la forma mas malditamente fría, arrogante y lenta para que lo comprendiera completamente, una enfermera se acercó a mi y posó su mano en mi hombro derecho.

—Es injusto que usted quiera inculparla a ella, está chica fue la primera en preocuparse por el bienestar del niño, ella nos pidió que los llamáramos a ustedes para que atraparán al agresor, en mi opinión, ella es de quien menos deben de sospechar—me defendió la enfermera.

—Lo siento señorita, debemos de sospechar de todos los posibles culpables—se disculpó pero no por eso dejé de mirarlo como un idiota.

Después de que investigaran un poco más encontraron el arma con la cual el sujeto de morado me había atacado, se la llevarían para encontrar al culpable, las niños y las enfermeras se fueron al igual que los paramédicos, me metí al local cerrándolo y en cuestión de segundos los chicos me embistieron en un gran abrazo.

—¡Qué fue lo que te hizo!—me gritó Chica preocupada.

—¿Damisela se encuentra bien?—me preguntó Foxy mientras me quitaba a Chica de encima.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—me cuestionó Bonnie.

—El hombre de morado intentó matar al niño pero logré impedirlo, y me hirió pero ahora lo están buscando—les expliqué mientras les mostraba mis heridas.

_¿Dónde está Freddy?, necesito verlo, lo quiero cerca de mi, quiero que me reconforte en sus brazos._

Freddy caminó hasta mi abriéndose paso entre los chicos, en lugar de encontrar una mirada preocupada me encontré con una mirada enojada, mi corazón se rompió al verlo totalmente enfurecido.

—Te dije que no te involucraras en esto—me dijo reteniendo el enojo en su voz mientras hacía sus manos puños.

—Y yo te dije que los ayudaría—le respondí bajando la mirada, no lo podía ver a los ojos, me estaba quebrando.

Freddy no me respondió, en cambió me tomó bruscamente del mentón y me obligó a verlo a los ojos, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron sentí lo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía...miedo, veía en los ojos de Freddy el deseo de desquitarse conmigo e incluso lo vi elevar su mano en forma de puño

_Me golpeará..._

Ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer, pero incluso pudiéndolo evitar me quedé ahí dispuesta a recibir el golpe de Freddy, si eso lo hacía sentirse bien...que lo hiciera.

—¡Freddy detente!—gritaron todos pero ni con eso el se detuvo.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el inminente golpe, pero este nunca llegó, en cambio escuché como su puño se estrellaba en la pared. Abrí mis ojos con miedo y vi el brazo de Freddy muy cerca de mi mejilla derecha. Lo miré a los ojos y vi como esos ojos azules que me alguna vez me habían mirado con amor, ternura y pasión, ahora me miraban con odio y repulsión.

Sin poder soportarlo más salí corriendo hacia el Backstage y me encerré dando un fuerte portazo, me recosté en la mesa y tomé la sábana mordiéndola para que mis gritos y sollozos no se escucharan. Justo cuando más lo necesito él se parta de mi lado, esto no podía seguir así, no podíamos estar felices y luego separados por sus malditos miedos.

_Simplemente...no lo soporto...pero...no puedo dejar de amarlo..._

Eso era lo que más me dolía, que yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, yo estaba dispuesta a perder mi vida por él, a arriesgarlo todo por él pero Freddy no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esos sacrificios, no podía estar al lado de alguien que todo el tiempo estuviera temiendo por mi vida, no podía estar al lado de alguien que no valoraba mis sacrificios y que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a dar lo mismo que yo estaba dando por él.

_¿Cómo le puedo hacer ver que estoy sacrificando mi vida por estar con él?, e incluso, si el hombre de morado me llegara a matar, estaría dispuesta a permanecer toda la eternidad en esta pizzería al lado de él._

.

Caminaba dando grandes pisadas mientras tenía otro debate con mi mente.

_Bien hecho genio_

—¡Cállate no necesito que me lo repitas!—grité enfurecido.

_Bien, veamos la lista de idioteces que se realizaron hoy:_

_Mirarla como si quisieras que en ese preciso instante se muriera._

_Intentar golpearla por un arranque de enojo._

_Y finalmente, asustarla con tu actitud violenta._

_Bien hecho, sigue así y te aseguro que muy pronto la tendrás entre tus brazos._

—¡Maldición lo sé!, ¡se que estuve a punto de cometer una idiotez pero logré recapacitar!—grité mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

_Que lograrás recapacitar no significa que no lo hayas hecho_

Esto no tenía ningún sentido, quería culparla a ella, quería que ella se arrepintiera y quería que todo lo que había pasado fuera culpa de ella, quería odiarla por quererse tan poco como para dar su vida a cambio de nada...pero simplemente no podía, ella era la luz de mi días y no podía odiarla por lo que había hecho.

Había salvado la vida de un niño y se había enfrentado al hombre de morado a costa de su propia vida.

Pero eso no justificaba el descuido que había cometido, ¡la pudo haber matado!, pudo haber aniquilado su vida en sólo un chasquido y ella se arriesgó.

Me tomé de las orejas totalmente desesperado, ¡¿Es qué acaso no sabe cuanto vale su vida para mi?!, ¡A caso no sabe que no la quiero ver como una más de nosotros!, que temo verla algún día compartiendo la miseria con la que todos nosotros cargamos.

_Admítelo__, tu preocupación y tu miedo a perderla te están dominando hasta el punto de que un simple rasguño en ella te enloquece._

—No es necesario que lo admita si ya es más que claro—dije resignado.

Pero no lo puedo negar, la amo tanto que cometo idioteces por ella, en especial rechazar su ayuda que ya está comenzando a dar frutos, pero no la quiero ver a ella debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte por culpa de ese maldito.

_No le des más vueltas, ve y discúlpate._

¡Carajo! sólo estoy desvariando para evitar ir con ella, pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.

Suspiré resignado y me levanté con pesar del suelo, salí del baño y entonces caminé hasta el Backstage, justo cuando iba a tocar a la puerta sentí una mirada clavada en mi, giré mi rostro y entonces vi como Chica, Bonnie y Foxy se asomaban desde Pirate´s Cove.

—¿Les importa?—aquí ya no se podía tener un poco de privacidad.

—Tu continúa y finge que no estamos aquí—me dijo Chica sin apartar la mirada.

Suspiré de nuevo, miré hacia la puerta y armándome de valor toqué dos veces, Yazmin no respondió, volví a llamar y entonces ella abrió la puerta, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver como sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

—¿Podemos hablar?—le pregunté esperanzado.

Yazmin suspiró y bajó la mirada, ya me estaba preparando para un rechazo cuando sentí como sus manos tomaban mi brazo izquierdo.

—Tu mano...—dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por encima de mis nudillos haciendo que me dolieran.

Por primera vez fui consciente de que estaba herido por haber golpeado la pared, Yazmin me tomó suavemente del brazo y entonces caminé a su lado dirigiéndonos a la cocina. Cuando llegamos ella me sentó en una silla y comenzó a inspeccionar mi herida.

—¿Dónde está el botiquín?

Le señalé una estantería, Yazmin fue hasta allá y tomo el botiquín, regresó dónde estaba yo, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a desinfectar mi herida para luego aplicar una pomada y vendarla.

Veía todo el amor y el empeño que le ponía a mi herida, sentí un golpe en el corazón cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi mano, miré a Yazmin con la mirada perdida en mi mano mientras la acariciaba con las suyas.

—¿Porqué hacemos esto?—me preguntó levantando lentamente su rostro.

Solté mi mano de entre las suyas y la tomé de las mejillas besando su frente para luego sentarla entre mis piernas y refugiarla entre mis brazos, ¿porqué sólo en estos instantes se sentía bien estar así con ella?, en estos instantes las palabras sobraban.

—Shh...tranquila, sólo déjate llevar, debes de estar muy conmocionada—le dije mientras la acercaba más a mi pecho.

—No sabes cuan asustada estaba, sólo pensaba en ti, quería que todo acabara y que tu me refugiaras entre tus brazos, que me reconfortaras y que me dijeras que todo estaría bien—me confesó y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho.

_Okey, oficialmente eres el más estúpido todo el mundo._

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ella estaba desesperada por venir y refugiarse conmigo, ¿y qué fue lo que hice?, reprocharle a la primera porque se había arriesgado.

Posé una de mis manos en su espalda, no podíamos seguir viviendo así, esto nos estaba destruyendo y aunque la salida más fácil fuera terminarlo todo por lo sano, no quería dejarla, tendríamos que hablar severamente y en esta ocasión decidir de una vez por todas si seguimos juntos a pesar de todo lo que esta en juego, o separarnos y que cada quién tome su camino.


	10. Desiluciones y reconciliaciones

No sabía por dónde empezar, estaba nervioso además de que las palabras que Yazmin me había dicho antes me desarmaron completamente, no sabía siquiera como mirarla a la cara después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Freddy, dime una cosa—dijo ella separándose de mi pecho y mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo que quieras—le prestaba total atención.

—¿Acaso tú sientes algo por mí?, algo que no tenga nada que ver con amistad, que sea amor de verdad, ¿tú sientes eso por mí?—me preguntó casi suplicando que le dijera que si.

La tomé de sus mejillas y posé mi frente contra la suya, suspiré pesadamente, era momento de decirle todo lo que siento por ella, de abrirme ante ella aunque me costara más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

_¡Vamos tu puedes!_

—Créeme que siento eso y más por ti, tú fuiste la luz que llegó a mi vida ese día, se que aunque me tenías miedo lograste confiar en mí, en nosotros, y ahora formas parte de nuestra pequeña familia, sólo quiero decir que tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda esta larga vida encadenado a la pizzería, sólo tú has logrado que vuelva a sentirme vivo como nunca antes lo estuve...sólo tú has logrado que sienta amor y que lo demuestre con esto—finalicé mi discurso besándola en los labios.

Yazmin comenzó a llorar en medio del beso, la sentía temblar e incluso intentar resistirse, pero al final terminó pasando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello correspondiéndome al beso. Nos separamos y la vi con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas que luchaba por retener, me tomó de mis mejillas y me hizo mirarla a los ojos.

—Si tu me amas, ¿porqué no me dejas corresponderte del modo en que lo hago?, se que tienes miedo que pueda morir, pero yo lo quiero hacer por ti, si muero lo quiero hacer por ti, porque eso me haría inmensamente feliz, créeme, que nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo para toda la eternidad aunque tenga que estar encadenada igual que tú, se que tú no te puedes convertir de la nada en un humano pero eso no me importa, estoy dispuesta a morir y pasar contigo la eternidad mientras seas tú quien esté a mi lado, así que dime, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar que muera por estar contigo?—me preguntó seriamente.

_WOW...si que te ama idiota_

—Es un sacrificio estúpido.

_Pero lo acepto porque te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo_—se me olvidó agregar.

.

_Es un sacrificio estúpido...sacrificio estúpido...estúpido..._

No podía creer que lo había dicho, todo fue tan malditamente perfecto hasta que soltó esas palabras, bajé mi mirada incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, todo había terminado, esto era todo.

Sentí como sus manos me tomaron de las mejillas, tenía sus ojos cerrados con claras intenciones de besarme, ¡después de lo que había dicho quería besarme!, posé mi mano en su boca deteniendo sus intenciones, Freddy abrió los ojos y me miró confundido.

—¿Qué sucede?.

Mi mirada que antes estaba triste cambió radicalmente a una de enojo y furia, con mi mano acaricié su mejilla dulcemente, lo vi entregarse a la caricia pero entonces, alejé mi mano tomando impulso y dándole una bofetada que lo sorprendió.

—Gracias, por decirme que mi amor no vale nada, y que soy una estúpida por querer pasar mi vida con quien amo—me bajé de entre sus piernas de un salto y salí corriendo de la cocina hacia el Backstage.

_¡Soy una estúpida!, estuve a punto de dejarlo todo por la paz pero él...él me dejo muy en claro lo que piensa._

_._

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

_¡Imbécil!, ¡se te olvidó agregar la última parte!_

—Oh, mierda.

Esto para nada estaba bien, maldición, estuve apunto, a unos cuantos segundos de que todo volviera a ser normal y ambos estuviéramos bien. Tengo que arreglar esto ya.

Salí de la cocina y fui hasta el Backstage, llamé a la puerta pero ella no me contestó, de reojo veía como Bonnie, Chica y Foxy me observaban expectantes a lo que fuera a pasar. Volví a llamar pero no obtuve resultado.

—¡Yazmin abre la puerta!—le grité exasperado.

—¡Lárgate!.

—¡Abre la puerta o la tiraré!.

—¡No me importa lo que hagas!, ¡te odio!—me gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡Pues entonces yo te amo más de lo que tu lo haces!

—¡SI ME AMARAS COMO DICES NO ME HABRÍAS DICHO QUE MI AMOR VALE UNA MIERDA!—gritó para que luego la escuchara llorar.

¡Maldición!, si me estuviera peleando con una roca, la roca me diría primero que me perdonaba, ¡esta chica esta loca!.

—Pues bien, pero sólo te advierto que no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas y algún día tendrás que salir—la amenacé sentándome en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

_Haber quien soporta más_

_._

No se que hora era pero, ya tenía mucha hambre y Freddy no se iba de la puerta, cada vez que intentaba acercarme para verificar que seguía ahí escuchaba como se movía a un lado, como si esperara que abriera la puerta y fuera a correr a sus brazos pero eso no iba a suceder.

Estaba sentada en la mesa balanceando mis pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás esperando a que Freddy se fuera pero parecía una enorme piedra irremovible, me recosté mirando el techo, no tenía nada más interesante que hacer.

Media hora más tarde me había cansado ya de estar esperando a que se fuera y me armé de valor para ir y enfrentarlo a la cara, caminé a la puerta y la abrí encontrándome de inmediato la mirada de Freddy, se veía que realmente estaba preocupado pero no quería hablar ahora con él, pasé de largo caminando hasta la cocina.

—¿Podemos hablar?—me preguntó pero yo en cambio seguí mi camino hasta la cocina.

No había nadie así que busqué algo para comer, enserio que tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Caliento pizza y hablamos un rato?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez con la pizza en la mano y con su mirada suplicante.

—Basta, no quiero que estés como un perrito detrás de mí—le dije saliendo de la cocina, no sabía ni que quería.

—¡Hola Yazmin!.

Me gire viendo a Arlen saludándome alegremente, casi sin pensarlo corrí hasta donde estaba ella y la tomé de su brazo para luego caminar hacia su puesto de trabajo con Freddy persiguiéndonos.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿se pelearon?, ¿tienen problemas?—me pregunto mirando como yo cerraba las dos puertas y Freddy sólo se quedaba de pie observándonos.

—¿Te puedo pedir un consejo—le pregunté dudosa.

—Claro, lo que sea.

—Dime, ¿tu crees que valga la pena estar enamorada de alguien que no corresponde a tus sentimientos?—le pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, me sentía vulnerable hablando de esto.

Quería que ya todo terminara pero enserio que me había dolido que Freddy me dijera eso, me había abierto por completo a él, le había dejado mi corazón en bandeja de oro y él...él lo había apuñalado en miles de pedazos, lo peor, lo peor era que aún lo seguía amando como la primera vez que me había rescatado del tipo de morado.

—Primero dime que fue lo que sucedió, ayer estabas muy feliz al lado de él, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entonces?—me cuestionó prestándome total atención.

Suspiré cansada, recargué mi espalda en la pared y me dejé resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—Ayer nos visitaron unos niños con enfermedades casi terminales, una de las enfermeras grito que se había perdido uno, de inmediato pensé que era el hombre de morado así que les dije que llamaran a la policía y que contaran a los niños para saber si no faltaba uno más, salí del local buscándolo y lo encontré en la parte trasera, el hombre de morado lo había sedado.

—¿Te enfrentaste a él?.

—Si, me hirió pero logré salvar la vida del niño—le dije mostrándole las vendas.

—Por dios, ¿y la policía logró atraparlo?.

—No, el escapó pero creo que ya lo están buscando, te juro que tenía miedo, sólo pensaba en que todo se acabara y estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Freddy pero...cuando entré al local lo único que recibí fueron réplicas y por poco un golpe.

—¿Intentó golpearte?—me preguntó incrédula a lo cual yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

—Ya no aguanto más, quiero que todo esto se acabe y estar de nuevo juntos pero...siento que no vale la pena estar al lado de alguien que no me demuestra lo que siente por mi—declaré para cubrirme los ojos con mis manos.

—Tranquila, tal vez sólo necesiten hablar—me reconfortó, se sentó frente a mi abrazándome.

—Pero ya hemos hablado y la última vez sólo empeoraron más las cosas, ya no se que hacer, lo amo, pero creo que él no siente lo mismo por mí—dije triste.

—Oye espera un momento—Arlen me tomó del mentón y me obligó a verla.—¿cómo que crees que Freddy no siente lo mismo por ti?, tú misma me dejaste muy en claro que lo amabas ayer, lo mirabas como si fuera la mejor cosa que te hubiera podido pasar en el mundo—me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.—tal vez sólo necesita una oportunidad más para expresarse abiertamente—me dijo sonriente.

Tenía razón, de hecho, estaba segura de que le seguiría dando más oportunidades de decirme lo que siente por mi por que lo amaba. Nos levantamos del suelo y salimos de la sala de guardias, caminaba a su lado armándome de valor para hablar con Freddy, cuando llegamos a las mesas de fiesta me sorprendí al ver a los chicos en sus posiciones y a Dilan observándolos.

—¿Dilan?, ¿qué haces aquí?—le pregunté viendo como Freddy lo estaba matando con la mirada.

—Oh, pues, como no vine en la mañana pensé en invitarte a salir—me dijo sonriente.

De la nada sentí como Arlen me tomaba de los brazos y me giraba haciéndome quedar frente a ella.

—Tal vez deberías de darle un poco de celos para acelerar las cosas—me susurró mirando más allá de mí.

Giré un poco mi cabeza encontrándome de inmediato con la mirada penetrante de Freddy quien movió ligeramente su cabeza en negación, sonreí traviesa.

—Lo podría intentar—le susurré de regreso a Arlen, ella me guiñó el ojo a lo cual yo hice lo mismo.

—Ve por él tigresa—dijo sonriendo. Me giré sonriente y camine hasta donde estaba Dilan.

—Me encantaría ir contigo, sólo, ¿espera un segundo si?.

—Claro.

Me metí al Backstage y me quité el vestido y todo lo que traía puesto quedándome sólo en ropa interior, busqué algo para ponerme y de entre las montañas de ropa encontré un vestido negro con brillos tornasol, me lo puse junto con unas zapatillas negras, me deshice las coletas y dejé mi cabello suelto, el vestido cubría muy bien el vendaje de mi hombro pero faltaba el de la muñeca, al final me coloqué un guante en esa mano cuidando que no me apretara mucho, salí del Backstage y Dilan me miraba sorprendido.

—¿Nos vamos?—le pregunte sonriente.

—¡Claro!.

Dilan me ofreció su brazo, me sentí extraña al aceptarlo pero sin más caminamos saliendo de la pizzería.

.

—Freddy no...

—¡Se fue sin importarle que estuviera aquí!—grité furioso.

—Capitán debería calmarse—intervino Foxy.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si ella se fue con ese maldito imbécil!?—le grité enrabietado.

No tenía tiempo para estar discutiendo, tenía que ir por ella lo más rápido posible, justo cuando me disponía a correr hacia la salida Bonnie me detuvo.

—¡Suéltame!.

—Freddy no puedes salir así—me dijo haciéndome reflexionar.

...¡Me importaba una mierda que me vieran corriendo por las calles, yo sólo quería traer de regreso a Yazmin!.

_Y no se te olvide el punto a aclarar lo de antes._

Lo que sea, primero la quería alejar de Dilan y luego ya hablaríamos en privado. ¿Pero cómo?, ¿cómo podría salir sin que nadie me viera extraño?, ¡maldición ahora es cuando más odio estar en esta forma!.

Caminaba por los pasillos intentando pensar en algo, ¿disfrazarme?, si claro, nadie notaría aun oso con gafas negras y con una remera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?—se escuchó esa voz de la nada.

Me giré viendo a alguien que hacia mucho no veía, esa marioneta estaba levitando frente a mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿cómo me piensas ayudar?—le cuestioné mirándolo duramente.

—Tranquilo Freddy, sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz—me dijo acercándose un poco a mí.

—¿Qué vuelva a ser feliz?, ¡tu fuiste quien nos condenó a este infierno!—le grité furioso, por su culpa todos estábamos condenados a vagar en esta pizzería.

—Yo sólo les quería dar una segunda oportunidad.

—Pues sólo lograste que sufriéramos más—¡Demonios!, tenía muchas cosas que reprocharle pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esto, ahora lo único que me importaba era Yazmin.—¿y cómo piensas ayudarme?.

—Bueno pues...¿te parece volver a ser un niño?, sólo sería por unas cuantas horas hasta que soluciones todo con Yazmin—me ofreció un poco dudoso.

¿Volver a ser un niño?, quiere decir, ¿volver a ser un humano otra vez?.

—¿Cómo?.

—Tu sólo confía en mí y cierra tus ojos—pidió. Con un poco de desconfianza cerré mis ojos esperando a que Puppet hiciera lo suyo.—¡Listo!.

_¿Qué?, ¿cómo pudo haberme transformado tan rápido y sin que lo notara?_

Abrí mis ojos y miré a Puppet frente a mi.

—Oh cierto, espera—desapareció de repente y volvió a aparecer con un espejo entre sus manos—mírate.

Puppet sostuvo el espejo frente a mí y entonces pude apreciar mi rostro, piel aperlada un tanto pálida, mis ojos azules de siempre, mi cabello castaño un poco largo, sólo había un pequeño defecto.

—¡Soy un niño!, ¿porqué no me transformaste en un adolescente como ella?—le cuestioné.

—Lo siento pero así fue la última vez que te vi, además no me reproches, ahora eres humano y puedes ir por ella—me dijo arreglándome un poco la ropa que traía puesta, una playera blanca a rayas verdes y unos pantalones café.

—Si, pero será ridículo que un niño vaya y la pelee a un chico mayor—me quejé.

—No te quejes, además, creo que se te hace un poco tarde para recuperarla ¿no crees?, a estas horas ya la debió de haber besado y tal vez hasta algo más—sólo a la ligera.

Mis dientes rechinaron al pensar en eso, oh no, si el maldito la había besado o tocado como yo lo hice...dios se amparara de él. Salí corriendo del local sin mirar atrás.

.

Vi a un niño salir corriendo del local, pero eso era imposible, ningún niño debería de estar aquí a estas horas.

—¿Qué fue lo que...

—Hola Bonnie.

Me giré viendo a Puppet, hacia mucho que no lo veía.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?.

—Ayudándole un poco a Freddy, es muy celoso y crédulo—dijo en un tono alegre.

—El niño de recién era...¿Freddy?.

—Si, pero no te preocupes, volverá a la normalidad en unas cuantas horas.

—Bien pues, ¿quieres venir a la cocina?, de seguro que los demás también te quieren ver.

—¡Claro!.

.

—¿Aquí está bien?—me preguntó Dilan.

—Si, claro—le sonreí.

Dilan me había traído a una feria, me compró un helado y nos habíamos sentado en una banca para disfrutarlo, pero sinceramente no podía dejar de pensar en Freddy.

_¿Estará bien?, ¿seguirá molesto?, ¿estará celoso?...¿me ama?._

Esos pensamientos no abandonaban mi mente, me divertía con Dilan pero, notaba desde lejos que sus intenciones no eran sólo con fines de amistad, lo hacía como si me estuviera preparando para pretenderme y que cayera más fácil en la trampa de decirle que si. Pero no estaba para sus coqueteos, aunque fuera estúpido, seguía enamorada de ese maldito oso idiota que me había roto el corazón, pero yo aún así se lo seguía ofreciendo en bandeja de oro para cuando él quisiera aceptarlo.

—Dime...¿tienes novio?—su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos abruptamente.

—¿Disculpa?.

—No quiero incomodarte pero...¿tienes novio?—me volvió a preguntar en un extraño tono sereno.

_¿Tenía novio?, ¿se supone que si no?, Freddy es mi...cierto terminé con él, pero yo..._

—No...—dije casi en un susurro.

—Oh y...¿estás enamorada de alguien?—me pareció la pregunta más estúpida que jamás había escuchado.

—Si, lo amo como a nada en el mundo, siento que sin él no puedo vivir, es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida—le confesé sonriendo tristemente.

—Yazmin yo, ¡yo también te amo!—me dijo de la nada y me abrazó de sorpresa haciéndome tirar el helado que tenía en mi mano.

Estaba en shock ante su abrazo pero sus palabras simplemente me entraron por un oído y se salieron por el otro, yo no lo amaba, yo sólo amaba a...

—¡SUÉLTALA!.

_¿Freddy?_

Sentí como Dilan me soltaba y entonces pude ver a un niño de tal vez unos diez años frente a nosotros, apretaba sus manos formando dos puños.

—¿Y tú eres?—preguntó Dilan burlón.

De la nada el niño se lanzó contra él propinándole golpes en el rostro y en todo lugar donde pudiera golpearlo, Dilan intentaba quitárselo de encima pero el niño se aferraba más a él para golpearlo, de un momento a otro el niño golpeó a Dilan en sus "partes nobles" dejándolo adolorido en la banca.

Miraba al niño asombrada, se parecía mucho a Freddy pero...él no era un humano, sin embargo, sus ojos azules no me engañaban, sus ojos me decían que él era Freddy, ¿pero cómo?.

El niño me tomó de la mano y de un tirón me levantó de la banca y me hizo correr tras él, ¿qué demonios había pasado?, ¿quién era este niño y porqué había golpeado a Dilan?.

—Oye espera—me detuve abruptamente deteniendo el andar del niño—¿quién eres tú y porqué golpeaste a Dilan?.

—Primero regresemos a la pizzería y luego te explico—me dijo instándome a caminar de nuevo.

—No, me lo explicas ahorita, ¿quién eres?—le pregunté acercando un poco mi rostro al suyo, era un poco bajito por lo que tuve que flexionarme.

El niño me miró a los ojos y de la nada me besó en los labios, abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa pero algo en ese beso se me hizo conocido, los sentimientos que me transmitía eran los de...

—¿Freddy?—dije cuando rompimos el beso.

El me miro un tanto dudoso pero me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Hola—dijo un poco tímido y apenado.

—Pero, ¿cómo te volviste a hacer humano?—le pregunté mirándolo de pies a cabeza, se veía tan tierno e inocente que me daban ganas de apretujarlo fuertemente contra mi pecho. Freddy me acarició la mejilla y sonrió ante el contacto.

—Así que esto se siente—declaró con una sonrisa.

Mis mejillas ardieron ante su sonrisa, se veía tan angelical, como si no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie...pero de hecho él me había roto el corazón. Tomé su mano y la aparté de mi mejilla.

—¿A qué viniste?, estaba bien con Dilan—le dije seria, Freddy en cambio frunció el ceño.

—Vine porque tenemos que hablar y porque no quiero ver a ese maldito cerca de ti—me dijo apretando un poco nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Freddy, dejaste más que claro que no me amas, no necesito que me lo repitas otra vez—solté mi mano de la suya y comencé a caminar de regreso al local, no tenía ánimos de estar con nadie, ni con Dilan ni con Freddy.

—Espera, si volvemos al local te volverás a encerrar en el Backstage y no me pienso arriesgar—soltó y entonces me volvió a tomar de la mano haciéndome correr hasta la sombra de un árbol.

—Freddy basta, no quiero volver a hablar sobre esto—le dije intentando irme pero me retuvo tomándome del vestido.

—Si tu no quieres hablar no lo hagas, sólo necesito que escuches.

—Ese es el problema, estoy cansada de escuchar tus reproches y tus quejas sobre lo que estoy haciendo—elevé un poco la voz.

—Pero yo...

—Yo estoy dispuesta a dar mí vida por ti y compartir la eternidad contigo, pero tu sólo quieres que me aleje y que te deje solo de nuevo.

—Yazmin yo.

—Simplemente ya me cansé de empujar mi corazón hacia ti y admito que incluso en esta situación lo sigo haciendo, te sigo ofreciendo mi corazón en bandeja de oro como una maldita masoquista y...

Freddy cortó mi discurso besándome en los labios y lanzándose sobre mí quedando él encima mía, tomó mis manos poniéndolas encima de mi cabeza y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Me encanta como hablas con el corazón, ¿pero esta vez déjame intentarlo si?—me dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar.—lo siento si mis palabras te lastimaron, pero no era todo lo que te quería decir, el resto de palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta y quiero que las escuches—dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Lo miraba a los ojos sonrojada y sin saber en que pensar, Freddy me quería decir el resto de lo que me había dicho, inevitablemente mi corazón se hinchó de esperanza de que recapacitara sus palabras, justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar una voz nos interrumpió.

—¡Yazmin!.

Me tensé al escuchar mi nombre siendo gritado, giré mi rostro encontrándome con Dilan furioso y dando grandes zancadas hacia nosotros, me levanté de golpe sentándome con Freddy entre mis piernas, lo miré y como si se tratara de un muñeco lo cargué entre mis brazos, me levanté y sin más comencé a correr hacia la pizzería.

—¡Hey espera!, ¡yo puedo con él!—me dijo intentando bajarse de mis brazos.

—¡Eres la cosita más tierna que jamás he visto!—chillé emocionada apretándolo más contra mí.

Freddy sólo se dejó hacer, por suerte la pizzería no quedaba tan lejos así que la pude ver rápidamente, justo cuando llegamos sentí como Dilan me tomaba del hombro y me giraba bruscamente.

—¿Porqué huyes?—me preguntó desesperado.

Freddy saltó de entre mis brazos y sin previo aviso se transformó de nuevo en ese oso gruñón que había conocido, Dilan lo miró asombrado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Porque ella es mía—dijo Freddy autoritario acercándose amenazadoramente a Dilan.

Dilan lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que pasaba, y de hecho no lo culpo, ¡no es normal que un oso te esté hablando y que encima te amenace!. Freddy ya lo iba a tomar del cuello de la playera cuando de la nada Dilan se desmayó.

—¿Qué fue lo pasó?—exclamé al ver a Dilan en el suelo.

—Tranquilos, hice que se durmiera, para él todo será como un sueño, Freddy se suponía que sólo traerías de regreso a Yazmin no que intentarías matar a Dilan—le reprochó esa voz que extrañamente se me hizo conocida.

Me giré viendo a una especie de marioneta delgada, negra y con una máscara blanca sonriente que me miraba con sus pequeños ojos blancos.

—Tú...tu voz se me hace conocida.

—Oh si, yo fui quien te dijo que el niño estaba detrás del local, soy Puppet—me dijo amablemente.

_Bueno, por lo menos comprobé que no estaba loca del todo_

—¿Oigan que vamos a hacer con él?—les pregunté viendo a Dilan aún tirado en el suelo.

—Dejarlo y fingir que nada pasó—soltó Freddy a la ligera, lo cual hizo que se ganara un golpe en el costado de parte mía.—bien, lo dejaré adentro pero en la mañana se irá—me dijo estricto, yo sólo sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Freddy sonrió y cargó a Dilan como si fuera un costal de papas, entramos al local y dejamos a Dilan en el escenario, no había nadie al rededor, así que supuse que no les importaría que él se quedara aquí.

—No se preocupen, yo les digo a los demás—ofreció Puppet.

—Gracias, bueno, yo me iré a dormir.

—Recuerda que tenemos que hablar.

Cierto... ya no estaba tan segura de estar a solas con Freddy, y en este momento es cuando me odio, ¿¡No se suponía que eso era lo que quería desde un maldito principio!?, pero con lo que había hecho estando fuera del local me había puesto más nerviosa.

Caminé a paso más lento del normal hacia el Backstage, abrí la puerta y Freddy la cerró detrás de él, me senté en la mesa y Freddy se sentó a mi lado, balanceaba mis pies mientras mi mirada estaba perdida en el suelo. De la nada sentí como Freddy me tomaba de la cintura me sentaba a horcajadas encima de él, me sonrojé al instante cuando sentí como Freddy me acercaba más a su entrepierna, por instinto intente cerrar mis piernas pero al estar encima de él no me fue posible.

—Yazmin, lo que no te pude decir fue que, acepto lo que haces por mí porque yo también quiero estar el resto de mi jodida vida contigo, quiero compartir todas las experiencias que pueda contigo, quiero que ya no aya más problemas entre nosotros, no te puedo prometer que ya no seré excesivamente celoso pero intentaré controlar mis celos y todas esas emociones,te amo—declaró finalmente para besarme en los labios.

No podía caber en mí de la emoción, sus palabras fueron simplemente perfectas, me entregué de lleno a su beso pasando mis brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras él colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, rompimos el beso y entonces lo abracé efusivamente.

—Gracias, no sabes cuan desesperada estaba por escuchar esas palabras, pero no es necesario que cambies tus celos y todas tus emociones, yo te amo tal cual eres, yo conocí al Freddy estricto, autoritario pero que sin importar nada se preocupaba por mí y así quiero que sigan las cosas.

Freddy sonrió pero entonces, sentí como ese bulto entre sus piernas presionaba contra mi intimidad haciéndome dar un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa, miré a mi oso a los ojos y sólo podía leer el amor y la pasión en ellos.

—Freddy...

—Shh...como hubiera querido tener más tiempo como humano para poder hacer estas cosas contigo—susurró mientras me acercaba más a él posando su cara entre mis senos, mi cara ardía más de lo que ya lo hacía, mi corazón latía como jamás lo había hecho, pero extrañamente eso se sentía bien, sentía que las caricias de Freddy estaban bien, que eso era lo correcto.

Abracé su cara contra mi pecho acariciando su cabeza y sus orejas, sentí como suspiraba en mi pecho para luego restregar sus mejillas en ellos haciéndome soltar un gemido de sorpresa, la sensación era extraña pero para nada desagradable.

—Freddy...

Alejó su cara de mis senos y entonces tomó el tirante izquierdo del vestido bajándolo dejando al descubierto mi herida, con cuidado y delicadeza quitó la venda, me sorprendí al ver como el corte estaba aún rojo pero por lo menos no estaba sangrando, Freddy acercó su boca y entonces comenzó a besar mi herida abarcándola por completo con sus labios, tomó mi mano y quitó el guante que traía puesto para luego deshacerse de la venda y besar el dorso de mi mano.

Sus labios al contacto con mi piel hacían que me erizara y que estuviera más sensible de lo normal.

El momento era tan íntimo hasta que escuché como se abría la puerta, me giré asustada y sonrojada encontrándome a Dilan en la entrada mirándonos a mí y a Freddy totalmente sorprendido.

—¿Porqué estás...?.

Su pregunta se quedó suspendida en el aire y se desvaneció hasta terminar tirado de nuevo en el suelo, me extrañó eso pero de la nada vi como Puppet aparecía también en la entrada.

—No se preocupen, no recordará nada pero deberían ser más discretos, ¡nos vemos!—terminó de decir alegremente para irse cerrando la puerta arrastrando a Dilan.

Me sonrojé furiosamente al verme descubierta en esta clase situación comprometedora pero Freddy me besó en la frente para luego acariciarme la mejilla y sin más me tomó entre sus brazos acomodándonos en la mesa y cubriéndonos con la sábana para finalmente dormirnos.


	11. Adiós Dilan

—Menos mal que Yazmin y Freddy solucionaron todo ¿no?—le dije sonriente a Foxy.

—Y no olvides que también Bonnie ya esta pretendiendo a la señorita Arlen—me recordó sonriendo.

_Todo estaba marchando muy bien, ojalá que así se mantengan las cosas_

—Pero sólo falta una cosa por aquí.

—¿Hmm?.

Foxy me robó un beso apasionado que me hizo sonrojar, ya sabía a lo que se refería, coloqué mi mano tímidamente en su pecho y lo aparte un poco de mi.

—Foxy yo...aún no me siento lista para...

Me silenció con otro beso apasionado, sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente contra mi pecho, Foxy rompió el beso mirándome intensamente.

—No te preocupes princesa, se que tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder pero sólo te pido una cosa, déjate llevar, te prometo que no te haré daño—me acarició en la cintura para luego pasar a mi pierna izquierda haciéndome tensar—te prometo que iré lento, no quiero asustar a mi sirena—sentenció para volver a besarme.

Estaba un poco rígida pero aún así logré corresponderle a su beso, con algo de temor posé mis manos en su espalda y fue entonces que comenzamos con ese ritual amoroso.

.

Revisaba las cámaras de vigilancia, eran apenas las tres de la mañana y obviamente no había mucho que hacer, pulsaba las cámaras en la tablet sin mucho interés hasta que por mera casualidad pulse en Pirate´s Cove, al instante en que la imagen apareció me arrepentí de haber pulsado esa cámara, dejé la tablet en la mesa mientras sentía mi cara arder.

_Foxy y Chica estaban...será mejor no acercarme a ese lugar hasta mañana._

Unos golpes en el cristal me distrajeron de mis pensamientos, giré mi rostro viendo a Bonnie en la ventanilla izquierda con una sonrisa alegre que de inmediato correspondí.

—Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí?—le pregunté alegre.

—Venía a invitarte a comer una pizza, ¿vienes?.

—¡Claro!—salté entusiasmada de mi asiento y caminé hasta donde estaba Bonnie.

Recorrimos el pasillo hasta que llegamos a las mesas de fiesta, no pude evitar mirar rápidamente a Pirate´s Cove y sonrojarme, no me acercaría ahí durante lo que restara de mi turno, mi mirada recayó unos segundos sobre Dilan pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

Llegamos a la cocina y Bonnie comenzó a preparar las pizzas.

—Te ayudo—me ofrecí poniéndome un mandil como Chica y comenzando a preparar la masa.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Bonnie comenzara a payasear y hacerme reír como loca, intentaba concentrarme en hacer la masa pero era imposible con Bonnie haciéndome cosquillas y poniéndome caras graciosas.

Al final logramos hacer una pizza deforme con lados más gruesos que otros, comenzamos a comer, justo cuando di una mordida a mi rebanada, de ésta salto un chorro de salsa de tomate manchando mi mejilla.

—Yo te limpio—se ofreció Bonnie.

Confiada, acerqué mi mejilla para que la limpiara con una servilleta, pero al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, Bonnie tomó con cuidado mi mentón y entonces sentí como su lengua lamía la salsa de mi mejilla, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, Bonnie se alejó un poco de mi soltando mi mentón.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Mi cerebro aún no hacía conexión de lo que había pasado, miré de reojo a Bonnie, estaba sonrojado y comía nerviosamente su pizza.

Acaricié mi mejilla y en ese instante pensé en Daniel, ese loco que había intentado forzarme a acostarme con él, sus caricias siempre fueron vacías, pero ahora que lo comparaba con Bonnie encontraba que sus caricias eran cálidas, sinceras y que implícitamente tenían el sentimiento de amor.

Por un momento temí que Bonnie intentara hacer lo mismo que Daniel, pero cuando lo volví a mirar de reojo y vi como él también me observaba, completamente sonrojado, con sus orejas hacia atrás y con una mirada nerviosa, supe que Bonnie ni de lejos podría ser como Daniel.

Me acerqué a él tomando sus mejillas y besándolo en los labios, Bonnie no reaccionó al principio, pero luego posó con algo de timidez sus manos en mi cintura acercándome más a él, mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando sentí como nuestros pechos estaban rozándose.

Rompimos el beso y me enterneció ver como Bonnie estaba totalmente sonrojado y con sus orejas hacia atrás, le sonreí y posé mi mano sobre la suya, Bonnie me miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió, esto era una evolución en nuestra relación.

.

Desperté siendo abrigada por el cálido pelaje de Freddy, no pude evitar sonreír al sentirme de nuevo entre su cálida piel, menos mal que ya todo estaba solucionado entre nosotros.

Sus manos se posaron sobre mis piernas haciéndome dar un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa, sentí como comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba, cuando se posaron en mi trasero mi piel se erizó, aunque sus caricias ya habían llegado un poco más lejos, eso no quitaba la sensación de miedo que aún sentía.

Su mano se coló por entre mis piernas; sentí como sus dedos presionaban en mi intimidad haciéndome soltar un gritillo de sorpresa.

Mordí mis labios para no gemir, pero los dedos de Freddy no me daban descanso, seguían atormentando a mi intimidad, inconscientemente comencé a frotar mis caderas contra sus dedos en busca de un mayor contacto.

—Di mi nombre—me pidió mientras frotaba sus dedos más rápido.

—F…fr…Freddy…—dije a duras penas.

Sentí como sus dedos se movieron más rápido haciéndome llegar al orgasmo, mordí mis labios para no gemir su nombre mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía ante sus caricias. Descansé mi mejilla sobre su pecho, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—¿Te gustó?.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, ¿qué si me había gustado?, ¡era lo más cercano a hacer el amor lo que había hecho!, obviamente me había encantado.

Giré, quedando cara a cara con Freddy, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban como dos zafiros, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa sensual que me encantó, en ese instante, sentí como si algo se hubiera encendido en mi interior, una chispa que estaba apagada durante todos estos años.

Tomé las mejillas peludas de Freddy entre mis manos y me impulsé hacia él para darle un corto beso en los labios, lo miré a los ojos y entonces, le sonreí de medio lado, Freddy me miró un poco confundido.

Me deslicé un poco hacia abajo y besé su cuello, marcando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula, su pecho, hasta llegar cerca de su intimidad, Freddy suspiraba y respiraba pesadamente, justo cuando planté un beso un poco más arriba de su intimidad se escucharon unos estruendosos golpeteos en la puerta.

—Chicos, no es por molestarlos pero…¡ya es hora! —nos alertó Foxy del otro lado de la puerta.

Y así como vino ese instinto de pasión en mí, se fue dejándome con la Yazmin cobarde y tímida, me separé de Freddy casi cayéndome de la mesa en el proceso, él en cambio se alejó de mí como si le quemara, mientras se cubría su intimidad.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi algo sorprendente en su rostro, estaba sonrojado y al parecer nervioso, sin previo aviso, salió corriendo del Backstage dejándome sola, totalmente avergonzada y con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza.

_¡¿Qué diablos me había poseído para que yo actuara de esa forma?!._

No lo podía creer, ¿cómo había sido posible que yo hubiera hecho eso?, simplemente fue, wow.

Me fui a dar una ducha, estaba aún alterada por lo que había pasado.

.

Salí corriendo del Backstage como alma que lleva el diablo hacía los baños de hombres.

_¡WOW!, ¿sabes lo ardiente que fue eso?._

—Claro que lo sé, no por nada salí corriendo del Backstage cubriendo algo—le recordé a mi mente.

_Bueno, ya sabes que hacer…¿no?._

—¡Claro que lo sé!, solo espero que nadie entre—finalicé mi diálogo interno.

Ahora tendría que encargarme de mi problemilla, cerré mis ojos y dejé mi imaginación volar, dónde sólo Yazmin estaba presente.

.

Salí del Backstage con la ropa de animadora, pasé por el Show Stage y vi a Dilan aún dormido, no le tomé importancia, caminé hasta la cocina y ahí me encontré a Chica con Foxy, estaban preparando las pizzas y a Arlen con Bonnie, estaban tomados de las manos, al parecer ya habían avanzado en su relación.

Me senté en una silla viéndolos ser felices, todo parecía tan perfecto, como si en realidad, todos fuéramos una gran familia feliz.

_Como si ellos en realidad estuvieran más vivos que nunca y que tuvieran esperanzas de seguir con sus vidas._

Ese pensamiento sólo me dio más fuerzas para idear algo y detener al tipo de morado lo antes posible.

_¿Pero qué?._

La puerta de la cocina se abrió ante Puppet, nos saludó a todos y se sentó a mi lado.

—Hola, ¿cómo lo llevas con Freddy?—me preguntó alegre.

—Bien, ya resolvimos todo entre nosotros—respondí sonriente, me sonrojé cuando por mi mente atravesó lo de hace poco.

—Me alegro por ustedes, pero dime, ¿ya tienes algo pensado para detener al hombre de morado?.

—La verdad…aún no he pensado en nada—admití apenada.

—Pero supongo que ya debes de tener una idea, ¿no?.

—Pues, obviamente, el plan sería que lo encontraran aquí, después de todo, la policía ya tiene mi declaración y el cuchillo, tienen que estar buscándolo.

—Sólo espero que no se acerque a los niños otra vez—dijo enojado.

—Lo sé, pero la última vez incluso logró sacarlo del local sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue gracias a ti que logré dar con él antes de que le hiciera daño.

—No te preocupes, yo los vigilaré a tiempo completo y te avisaré si es que llego a verlo—tomó mis manos entre las suyas en señal de apoyo, le regalé una sonrisa, sólo esperaba que lo atraparan muy pronto.

Freddy entró en la cocina como si nada estuviera pasando, caminó hasta dónde estaba yo, me tomó de la cintura y se sentó en mí asiento colocándome sobre su regazo, recargué mí cabeza en su pecho mientras una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios.

—Muy bien, me alegra ver rostros felices en la cocina—anunció Puppet feliz.—creo que hasta se puede respirar el amor en el aire.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, pero era cierto, el amor flotaba por los aires estos últimos días, a pesar de lo que había pasado con el hombre morado, eso no impidió que Freddy y yo pudiéramos ser felices, pero aún así, sentía dentro de mí que la despedida estaba por aproximarse.

Mis pensamientos cuando vi como Bonnie y Arlen se daban un tímido beso, Bonnie estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Arlen estaba un poco nerviosa, Foxy y Chica reían del sonrojo de Bonnie pero él sólo miraba a otro lado y no decía nada. Me sentía muy feliz por ellos, se merecían ser felices.

—No quiero interrumpir esa muestra de amor, pero ya es hora—dijo Puppet.

Todos salimos de la cocina hacia el escenario, en ese instante recordé que Dilan estaba ahí, aún seguía dormido pero ya no tardaba en despertar.

—¿Freddy podrías llevarlo a la entrada?—le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Gruñó, pero luego lo cargó de mala gana y caminamos hasta la entrada dónde Arlen y Bonnie se estaban despidiendo.

—Sólo no lo despiertes bruscamente—le pedí.

—Claro.

Y en cuanto menos me me dí cuenta, Freddy había soltado a Dilan al suelo haciendo que todo su peso recayera en su brazo izquierdo, fulminé a Freddy con la mirada, pero a él no le importó, caminó de vuelta al establecimiento al lado de Bonnie, pero me vigilaba detrás de la puerta.

Me despedí de Arlen con un gesto de mano, fue entonces que Dilan despertó de inmediato ante el repentino dolor en su brazo, me arrodillé frente a él viendo que se había raspado un poco el ante brazo, pero de ahí en fuera estaba bien.

—¿Qué demonios pasó?, ¿Qué hago en la pizzería? —preguntó confundido y mirando a su alrededor.

—Pues, ayer que fuimos a comer un cono de helado me dejaste en la pizzería y como era muy noche te quedaste aquí—mentí rápidamente.

—¿Enserio?, no recuerdo nada de eso.

—Es normal, ¿no recuerdas que cuando caminaste al baño de la pizzeria resbalaste por un charco de agua? —Dilan negó con la cabeza. —me asusté cuando te vi tirado en el piso y con los ojos bien abiertos, después de eso fue cuando te dormiste.

—Vaya, me siento mal por no recordar nada de nuestra cita, ¿qué tal si te compenso con salir otra vez? —me preguntó con una sonrisa alegre.

Sentí un escalofrío recorres mi espalda, giré levemente mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la pizzeria y vi los penetrantes ojos azules de Freddy mirándome fijamente, negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de Dilan.

—Veras, lo que sucede es que este es mi último día en la pizzería.

—¿Te cambiarás de trabajo?, no importa, esperaré hasta que estés trabajando de nuevo.

—La verdad…me voy a cambiar de ciudad.

—¡¿Qué?!.

Me sentí mal al engañarlo, ¡pero era la única cosa se me había venido a la mente tan de repente!, tal vez así se acostumbraría más rápido a la idea de que no regresara a la pizzería.

—En verdad lo siento, quisiera habértelo dicho antes pero…

Mis palabras quedaron en el aire cuando sentí como sus labios se estamparon con los míos, me quedé de piedra ante su beso, instintivamente miré a Freddy por ayuda, el estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

—Por lo menos no me quedé con las ganas de besarte—dijo cuando rompió el beso.

—Bien por ti—dije por lo bajo.

Nos levantamos del suelo y Dilan me sorprendió con un abrazo de oso, sentí como si mis costillas se fueran a romper por esa emotiva demostración de afecto.

—Espero que te lo pases bien a donde sea que vayas, ¿podrías marcarme?.

—Pero…yo no tengo tu número.

De la nada, Dilan sacó un bolígrafo de detrás de su pantalón, tomó mi mano y comenzó a escribir en ella.

—Listo, prométeme que tan pronto como estés allá me llamarás—me sonrió emocionado.

—Claro.

—Adiós—me volvió a dar un fuerte abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla para después irse con un gesto de mano.

En estos momentos tenía miedo de voltear a la puerta y ver la mirada de Freddy, giré lentamente sobre mis pies y con miedo busqué su mirada pero no estaba, lo busqué por todos lados pero no lo encontré.

_Tal vez ya entró al local._

Me adentré en la pizzería y vi de nuevo al gerente con su celular pegado a su oreja, me miró y entonces se acercó a mí con sus cejas juntas, separó el celular de su oreja, cubriéndolo con su mano.

—Escuché que hablabas con ese chico sobre irte, que ni creas que puedes dejar este trabajo sin más, la única forma de salir de aquí es con tu carta de defunción—dijo, y sin más, se fue del local.

—¿Qué pasó con Dilan? —me preguntó Chica caminando a mi lado.

—Le mentí diciéndole que me iría de la ciudad.

—Y con eso le bastó al grumete, ¿no doncella? —preguntó Foxy mientras abraza a Chica por la cintura.

—De hecho, no se conformó con eso y, me besó en los labios.

En ese instante fue como si todo el mundo se hubiera convertido en una tumba, nadie decía nada, seguramente todos pensábamos en una sola persona: Freddy.

_Sólo espero que no se lo tome tan mal, y que sepa que yo no le correspondí el beso_

—Creo que te estas tardando en ir y hablar con él—dijo Bonnie posando su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de como vaya a reaccionar.

—No te preocupes, no creo que intente golpearte de nuevo.

Esas palabras me dieron más miedo aún, ¿y si lo volvía a intentar?, ¿y si esta vez no se detenía y dejaba que su mano se estrellara con mi mejilla?.

—Tranquila doncella, el conejo sólo esta bromeando—me distrajo Foxy con una sonrisa, le sonreí forzada.

—No te adelantes a sus reacciones, anda ve—me animó Puppet tomándome mis hombros y dirigiéndome a los baños de hombres.

En cuanto sentí como la puerta se cerró detrás de mi quise huir, pero ver a Freddy sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida en el suelo me hizo quedarme y acercarme con algo de temor a él.

—¿Freddy?, sabes que no te debes de sentir mal, y mucho menos traicionado, tu sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti y que tu lo eres todo para mí, además, quiere aclararte que el beso que Dilan me dio fue totalmente sorpresa y que además yo no me dejé llevar y mucho menos le correspondí, así que… no tienes razones para no hablarme.

Freddy no decía nada, se quedó callado, sólo escuchándome, me acerqué un poco más hasta quedar frente a él, justo cuando planeaba seguir disculpándome, Freddy me sorprendió lanzándose contra mí, me tiró al suelo pero amortiguó el golpe de mi cabeza con sus manos.

Lo miraba con mis ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi como en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor y también el enojo.

—Se que te prometí controlar mis celos pero, no puedo, siento un instinto de borrar todo rastro de él en tu cuerpo—confesó, para luego, posar su cabeza en el valle de mis pechos.

Inevitablemente mis pensamientos se remontaron a cuando Dilan me había besado en la mejilla, Freddy me había sorprendido en el Backstage, y había intentado borrar a Dilan de mi piel, más bien, había logrado borrar a Dilan de mi piel y me había impregnado su olor, su calor y su amor.

—Freddy, sabes que yo únicamente te quiero a ti, mí corazón sólo late por ti y tu eres todo para mí—declaré, tomándolo de las mejillas y levantando su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

—Lo se, pero me vuelve loco saber que ese maldito te abrazo y peor aún, te besó—remarcó sus palabras acariciando mis labios con sus dedos.

—Sólo recuerda, yo siempre seré tuya—confesé, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Freddy se sentó atrayéndome a su cuerpo, sentía como sus brazos, al contacto con mi piel, borraban cada rastro de los brazos de Dilan. Levanté mi rostro, mirando sus ojos , y lo besé en los labios siendo correspondida al instante.

—Te amo—susurró cuando rompimos el beso.

—Mi osito celosito—le dije con una sonrisa.

Freddy sonrió y sin más salimos del baño de hombres tomados de la mano, cuando la puerta se abrió, vimos a todos expectantes, esperando por saber que pasaba entre nosotros, pero al vernos con nuestras manos juntas, sonrieron.

—¿Ven?, les dije que no podía ser tan malo—dijo Puppet.

Sonreí por sus palabras, y sin más, comenzó otra larga jornada de trabajo.

Corría con los niños de aquí para aya por toda la pizzería, Puppet me alertaba cuando un niño se apartaba de los demás y yo lo volvía a reintegrar en los juegos. Tenía gran parte de mí atención en los niños, pero eso no significaba que descuidaba la puerta de entrada, después de todo, los padres parecían querer deshacerse de sus hijos un rato y dejármelos encargados a mí.

Por suerte, Bonnie y Freddy me ayudaban cuando terminaban de cantar sus canciones, me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba al lado de Freddy y frente a los niños, me lanzaba miradas para nada inocentes haciéndome sonrojar, e incluso, cuando los niños corrían despavoridos por la pizzería, Freddy aprovechaba para besarme de sorpresa o para darme caricias indecorosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando por fin se acabó el día, todos nos dimos un respiro, los niños habían estado más hiperactivos que de costumbre y habían agotado nuestras energías. Me senté cansada sobre las piernas de Freddy mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura, quería darme un baño e irme a dormir lo antes posible, pero estaba muy cansada como para hacer eso.

—¡Hola chicos! —nos saludo alegremente Arlen entrando a la sala de fiestas.

Bonnie fue el primero en levantarse como un resorte para ir a saludarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojado, pero ella le correspondió besándolo en los labios.

—Hola—suspiré cansadamente e hice un ademán con la mano.

—¿Qué sucedió?.

—Los niños estaban más enérgicos que nunca—respondió Chica recargada en el hombro de Foxy.

—Ya veo, pero bueno, vayan a descansar—dijo animadamente al lado de Bonnie.

—Te tomo la palabra—intenté levantarme de entre las piernas de Freddy, pero él se levantó tomándome en brazos.

—Si nos disculpan, iremos a descansar—anunció, para luego, caminar al Backstage.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, me bajó de sus brazos y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Bueno, me daré una ducha, ahora vengo—le dije a Freddy mientras caminaba hasta aya.

No me respondió, supuse que estaba igual de cansado que yo, después de todo, él había estado cargando a los niños todo el día. Me quité el traje de animadora y me llevé una playera larga como pijama.

Me metí a la ducha intentando no caerme en el proceso, mis ojos se cerraban por inercia, y me tambaleaba unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a estar consciente. Salí de la ducha, me sequé el cuerpo y me coloqué la playera.

Caminé de regreso donde estaba Freddy y lo vi sentado en la cama, esperándome, le regalé una sonrisa cansada, me senté a su lado recargándome en su hombro.

—Tengo algunas cosas en mente—susurró en mi oído.

—¿Cómo cuales?.

—Digamos que no son aptas para menores—dijo sensualmente mientras acariciaba mi cintura con intenciones de bajar más su mano.

—Que bien por ti, pero tengo sueño—anuncié, y sin más, me recosté en la mesa y me dormí profundamente.

.

Miraba con mis ojos abiertos a Yazmin, ¡se había quedado totalmente dormida!, al principio pensé que estaba jugando y comencé a moverla para que se despertara, pero simplemente se había quedado dormida como una roca.

Observé su rostro, se notaba desde lejos que estaba muy tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación aparente, sonreí al verla tan relajada, le acaricié la mejilla con cuidado de no despertarla, aunque dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

_Y pensar que teníamos algunos planes con ella._

—Si, pero ya serán mañana—sentencié.

Me recosté a su lado, la abracé de la cintura atrayéndola más a mí, la contemplé unos cuantos segundos más. Había pensado que esta noche le volvería a impregnar mi olor en su piel y tal vez…tal vez hacer algo más, pero eso ya sería mañana, le besé en el cuello y sin más me dormí a su lado.


	12. Paz al fin

Desperté sintiendo unas suaves en mi espalda, sonreí al saber de quién eran.

—Freddy —suspiré.

Me giré para verlo a los ojos, estaba apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre su mano, me sonrió de regreso, y entonces, comenzó a acariciarme desde mi vientre hasta el valle de mis senos y de regreso.

—Ayer te dormiste muy rápido.

Me perdí en mis recuerdos por un momento, la noche anterior Freddy me había dicho que tenía planeadas unas cosas que no eran aptas para menores, me sonrojé al saber lo que planeaba.

—Freddy yo...

No me dejó terminar la frase, pues estampó sus labios sobre los míos, le correspondí al beso a como podía, me sentía un poco insegura, a pesar de que ayer fui yo quién lo provocó, me sonrojé al volver a recordar eso.

Freddy rompió el beso, para comenzar a besar mi cuello, mientras su mano traviesa acariciaba mi pierna, con claras intenciones de subir hacia mi intimidad.

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante sus caricias, estaba nerviosa, pero eso no me impidió dejar que continuara explorando mi cuerpo, posé mis brazos temblorosos sobre su espalda, aferrándolo más a mi.

Justo cuando la mano de Freddy había tomado la playera grande que usaba como pijama, unos sonidos fuertes en la puerta nos hicieron congelar en el acto.

—¡Freddy, Yazmin, vengan rápido! —gritó Bonnie desde el otro lado.

Creo que fue la primera vez en que lo escuché tan alterado, en especial porque él siempre era el más tranquilo de todos.

—Tu vístete, yo iré con él —habló Freddy, se veía un poco desilusionado.

Con pesar, se quitó de encima mío y bajó de la mesa, antes de que se fuera, lo tomé de la mano, él se giró un poco para verme, me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en los labios, Freddy me tomó de la cintura, acercándome más a él y profundizando más el beso.

No sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de besarlo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

—Te amo —le susurré cuando rompimos el beso.

—Y yo a ti —se encorvó un poco para posar su frente sobre la mía—, anda vístete.

Salió del Backstage dejándome sola, suspiré un poco desganada, extrañamente, no me sentía de ánimos para nada, me puse mi habitual traje de animadora y me peine con una cola de caballo, salí del Backstage y en cuanto cerré la puerta, me dieron ganas de volver adentro.

Todos estaban reunidos frente a mí, Freddy fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos, vi reflejado el miedo, como cuando el hombre de morado intentó matarme.

En ese instante supe que algo estaba mal, algo había ocurrido en la pizzería, y ese algo no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que el hombre de morado.

—Yazmin… —Freddy me embistió en un gran abrazo, apretujándome contra su cuerpo—, no quiero perderte.

Sus palabras me causaron un vuelco en el corazón, pero también, me desconcertaron un poco, ¿por qué me decía esto?.

—¿Freddy qué pasó?.

Me miró a los ojos con pesar, desenredó sus brazos de mi cuerpo, pero en cambio los posó en mi cintura, y con algo de temor, me guió hasta donde estaban los demás reunidos.

Al verme, se apartaron, cada quien con sus respectivas parejas, fue entonces cuando mi mirada recayó en la mesa de fiesta, cerré mis ojos rápidamente al ver unas fotografías allí, sabía de ante mano quien las había tomado, ya no quería saber nada de él, sólo quería que lo atraparan y ya.

—Yazmin, esto se está saliendo de control.

Las palabras de Bonnie me hicieron abrir los ojos, con temor, tomé las fotografías en mis manos, esta vez, sentí un temblor invadir mi cuerpo cuando vi quienes estaban en las fotos, en la primera, Bonnie y Arlen hablaban sentados en una de las mesas de fiesta, se veían alegres, en la segunda, Foxy y Chica estaban en el Show Stage tomados de la mano, parecía como si Foxy le estuviera recitando algo a Chica, en la última foto, me sorprendió el hecho de que había sido tomada ayer, Freddy y yo nos estábamos mirando de reojo, ambos estábamos jugando con unos niños.

Lo que más me preocupó, fue que ahora también había involucrado a los demás, ya no solo a mí, le di la vuelta a la foto para ver si no había nada más, pero lo que vi me dejó más asustada aun.

—¿Yazmin que pasa? —Freddy me había girado entre sus brazos para verme a los ojos, le tendí el reverso de la foto—, sé que se están aliando con ellos para atraparme, pero jamás lo harán, y lo dejaré muy en claro pronto —leyó en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

Cuando terminó de leer la nota, me aferró a su pecho y a la vez, yo misma lo abrazé aferrándolo a mi, planeaba volver a venir, pero esta vez sería la definitiva.

Fue entonces que comencé a temer por mi vida, sabía que les había prometido ayudarlos, incluso a costa de mi vida, pero ahora, teniendo a Freddy a mi lado y viviendo con él, me había dado cuenta de que no quería dejarlo, aunque ellos descansaran en paz en cuanto el hombre de morado fuera atrapado, no quería separarme de Freddy…pero ya estaba decidido.

Me separé un poco del pecho de Freddy para ver a los demás, obviamente todos estaban asustados, pero teníamos que afrontarlo, esta sería su oportunidad de ser libres al fin.

—Tenemos que planear como atraparlo ya.

Todos me miraron un poco sorprendidos de mis palabras.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó con temor Chica—no sabemos ni siquiera cuando va a venir.

—Lo se, pero tenemos que empezar a idear algo, no podemos enfrentarlo y simplemente esperar a que todo resulte bien.

—Opino que lo primero sería que la policía esté al pendiente de la pizzería —comentó Arlen.

—Pero si está cerca es más que obvio que no atacara, necesitamos que este aquí, que lo atrapen aquí, y para eso seré la carnada.

El ambiente de inmediato se tornó pesado, todos esperaban a que Freddy se opusiera o algo, pero él en cambio, sólo se quedó callado.

—¿Entonces nosotros que hacemos? —preguntó Bonnie.

—Infundirle miedo —Puppet se abrió paso entre nosotros hasta quedar a mi lado. —, más de una vez nos ha visto con horror, tenemos que asustarlo y darle tiempo a las autoridades para llegar y atraparlo.

—¿Y yo que puedo hacer? —preguntó Arlen.

No quería que se involucrara en esto, pero al final, el hombre de morado la había incluido en el juego.

—Arlen no quiero que tú también arriesgues tu vida —hablé, intentando hacerla recapacitar.

—No te preocupes, si puedo hacer algo por ustedes…entonces lo haré.

Por un momento me sentí identificada con ella, por su fuerza y valor de seguir aquí con nosotros, luchando por la libertad de todos y por la justicia contra el hombre de morado.

—Bien, entonces, cuando el hombre de morado llegue, tu llamarás a la policía y les dirás lo que sucede, Bonnie, no quiero que te partes en ningún momento de ella, serás su escudo, si el aún les tiene miedo puede que al verlos no haga nada y salga huyendo.

—Entendido —asintieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Foxy y Chica, ustedes lo distraerán, independientemente de lo que él haga, ustedes intenten ganar tiempo lo más que puedan.

—Hecho —respondió Foxy.

—En cuanto venga la policía Freddy y yo saldremos y nos enceraremos con el hombre de morado en los baños, entrará en pánico cuando la policía empiece a tirar la puerta y será entonces cuando me atacará en un acto desesperado, la policía verá la escena y se ira derecho a la prisión.

Nadie me discutió ese punto, aunque si miraron con algo de temor a Freddy, pero ya estaba decidido: hoy sería el día en que el hombre de morado al fin nos dejaría de perturbar, el día donde por fin ellos serían libres.

El reloj sonó, anunciando que ya eran las seis de la mañana, Arlen fue a la sala de guardia nocturno acompañada de Bonnie, Chica y Foxy caminaron en dirección al escenario y Puppet simplemente desapareció.

Me giré, haciéndole frente a Freddy, sabía de sobra que estaba angustiado y por demás nervioso, pero era la única salida que por el momento corría por mi mente, tenía que jugarme ese pensamiento de que el hombre de morado les temía y no les haría daño.

—Se que no tiene caso que lo pregunte de nuevo después del discurso que has dado pero…¿estás segura de hacer esto? —me preguntó visiblemente inconforme.

Le sonreí a medias y levante mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla, quería decirle que ya no estaba tan segura de todo esto, pero prefería callarme y sonreírle como nunca lo había hecho, irradiando toda la felicidad y alegría que sentía al estar a su lado.

Me abrazó, apretujándome contra su pecho, no me importaba si me rompía las costillas en ese abrazo, mientras no me dejara de abrazar con ese sentimiento de cariño y calidez que se irradiaba de él.

Nos tuvimos que separar al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban a nosotros, Freddy me dio una última mirada, y sin más, corrió hasta quedarse en su posición de siempre, al lado de Chica y Bonnie.

—Oye tu —me giré, viendo al gerente entrando con una caja entre sus manos—, ayúdame a cargar las cajas que faltan.

Dejó la caja que traía entre sus manos en una mesa, lo acompañé a la entrada y vi que había tres cajas en el suelo, me extrañó eso, pero le di por su lado. Tomé una y caminé de regreso a la pizzería, no pesaba mucho, además de que la distancia no era demasiada.

Cuando por fin dejé la última caja sobre una de las mesas, el gerente volvió de su rondín por la pizzería, ya que no me había ayudado a meter las demás cajas.

—¿Qué hay en estas cajas?.

—Se ha estado anunciando un evento en la pizzería, sobre que los niños podrán dibujar a su personaje favorito y podrán colocar su dibujo por la pizzería —soltó a la ligera—, dos cajas tienen peluches para ellos, y las otras dos, papel y colores para sus dibujos— anunció antes de irse.

Sentí como si el mundo se desvaneciera, el hombre de morado planeaba venir cuando habría más niños en la pizzería.

—Ese maldito, ¿cómo es posible que te haya dejado sola cargando esas cajas? —cuestionó Freddy a mi lado.

—No es nada, pero me preocupa que vengan muchos niños a la pizzería estando vigente la amenaza del hombre de morado.

Elevé un poco mi rostro para mirar a Freddy, él sólo me abrazó reconfortante, no quería salir de la agradable prisión de sus brazos, quería quedarme en ella para siempre, sintiendo su calidez. Pero tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad.

—¡Ya quiero que lleguen los niños y nos dibujen! —gritó chica emocionada.

—Estoy ansioso por ver como decoran la pizzería con sus dibujos —respondió Foxy al lado de Chica.

—¿Pero creen que alcance con todos los niños que vendrán? —preguntó Bonnie, uniéndose a ellos.

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡mira cuantos dibujos nos harán con todo este papel! —le respondió entusiasmado, abriendo una de las cajas.

Chica se divertía con las cajas de los peluches, mientras de Foxy y Bonnie se imaginaban cuantos dibujos habría por la pizzería, al ver la cantidad de papel que había en una de las cajas.

Yo solo sonreía por ellos, parecían niños con juguetes nuevos, felices y llenos de vida, como si hubieran olvidado por un momento la amenaza que nos habían hecho.

—_Tranquila, yo te avisaré cuando vea algo sospechoso._

Escuché la voz de Puppet retumbar en mi mente, tenía razón, debía de calmarme y estar feliz igual que los chicos, después de todo, si este sería mi último día, tenía que vivirlo al máximo, o por lo menos, ser feliz por estar con ellos.

Miré hacia la mesa y vi las fotografías del hombre de morado, ligeramente debajo de una caja, las tomé, echándole un último vistazo a la nota del reverso de una de ellas, y sin más, las rompí sin dejar evidencia, no necesitaba una crisis histérica entre los niños al encontrar esas fotografías. Dejé los restos en el Backstage y regresé a dónde estaban los chicos.

Ni tiempo dieron los niños de mover las cajas a un lugar donde no estorbaran, llegaron por montones a la pizzería a penas el reloj dio las ocho, no me daba abasto entre tantos niños pidiéndome papel y colores para sus dibujos, al final, opté por mover las cajas al suelo y hacer una fila de niños para que tomaran sus papeles, colores y un peluche.

Apenas les daba las cosas, salían disparados a dejarles el peluche a sus padres para que se los cuidaran, y después, se sentaban en una de las sillas para comenzar con sus obras de arte, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica ni siquiera habían dado su show, al contrario, Chica me ayudaba a darles las cosas a los niños, mientras Bonnie y Freddy estaban atareados, yendo de allá para acá porque los niños los querían como modelos para sus dibujos.

—Chica, si quieres ya puedes ir a hacer las pizzas, yo me encargo de los niños.

—¿Segura?.

—Si, además, no tardan en tener hambre, y será mejor que ya haya algunas pizzas hechas para no estar como ahora con el papel y los colores —le dije sonriente.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue disparada a la cocina para comenzar con las pizzas, no me daba abasto con los niños, hasta juraría que se multiplicaban a cada minuto que pasaba. Sentí como alguien tiraba de mi vestido, miré quien era y me sorprendí al ver a un niño acompañado de otros cinco más, mirándome insistentes con sus dibujos en mano.

—¿Puede poner nuestros dibujos en la pared? —me preguntó inocentemente, extendiendo su dibujo hacia mí.

—Pero yo… —comencé a entrar en pánico cuando vi como más niños se comenzaban a unir a los que estaban frente a mí— ¡un momento por favor!.

Escondí mi cabeza en la caja donde estaban los colores, el gerente no me había dicho nada sobre como poner los dibujos en la pared, tenía que haber algo para ponerlos en la pared, hilo, pegamento, cinta, ¡algo!.

Cuando terminé de sacar los colores que faltaban en la caja, vi que hasta el fondo había unas cuantas cintas grandes color beige.

—¡Qué tal marineros!, ¿alguien quiere jugar conmigo?.

Juraría que su voz fue como la de un ángel, tomé dos cintas y saqué mi cabeza de la caja, viendo como los niños de inmediato comenzaron a gritar y a ir alrededor de Foxy emocionados.

—¡Foxy!, tu dales los papeles y colores a los niños.

Ni tiempo le di para protestar, los niños comenzaron a ir en multitud por más papel y colores al ver que quien se los daba era él. Por mi parte, me fui con un montón de niños para comenzar a colocar los dibujos en las paredes de la pizzería.

En menos de lo que esperaba, ya había forrado la parte inferior de la pizzería con dibujos de los niños, pero aún faltaban más por poner, y ya sólo me quedaban dos cintas y media para colocar los que faltaban, aunque ahora, mi principal problema era que no alcanzaba a estirarme más arriba para poner los dibujos.

—Te ayudo.

Y sin previo aviso, Freddy me tomó de la cintura y me elevó para que pudiera poner el dibujo en la parte de arriba, me sonrojé por eso, pero aun así logré pegar el dibujo en la pared sin caerme en el intento.

Freddy me dejó en el suelo, los niños nos veían asombrados, y fue entonces que todos se abalanzaron sobre Freddy para que los levantara y pudieran poner sus dibujos en la pared.

Me reí ante la escena, Freddy no sabía qué hacer con tantos niños a su alrededor, al parecer se había puesto nervioso, pero aproveché esa oportunidad para escapar a la cocina y sentarme un rato.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina, vi por primera vez a Chica sentada, descansando de hacer pizzas.

—¿También te consumió su energía? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—La verdad, jamás había visto a tantos niños tan hiperactivos, creo que por primera vez me he cansado de hacer pizzas.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que pronto podremos descansar, no falta mucho para que sea la hora de cerrar —intenté animarla un poco.

—El día se fue demasiado rápido.

—Lo se, anda, vamos a fuera con los chicos, también ellos necesitan un descanso de los niños.

Chica me miró un poco pensativa, pero aun así, me sonrió y caminó a mi lado, salimos de la cocina, era extraño que no se escuchara el ruido que instantes atrás había escuchado.

Justo cuando empecé a buscar con mí mirada a los niños, fue que me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba solo, no había nadie.

—Fre…

Mis palabras murieron en mi boca cuando vi quien estaba frente al Show Stage, en ese instante entré en pánico, Chica al ver al hombre de morado se transformó en una fiera, lo único que vi, fue como ella corría velozmente hacia él y comenzaban a forcejear.

Aproveché ese momento para buscar a los demás, lo primero que hice fue ir a la sala del guardia nocturno, ahí me llevé la sorpresa de que había unos padres con su hijo, se refugiaban en el suelo, apoyados en la pared.

Sentí alivio al verlos, pero también pánico, si ellos se quedaban ahí correrían peligro, tenía que sacarlos cuanto antes.

—_Tu sácalos de aquí, los chicos y yo nos encargamos de él —escuché la voz de Puppet en mi mente._

Sin perder tiempo, me acerqué a ellos, estaban muy alterados, la señora lloraba abrazando a su hijo, mientras el señor la abrazaba intentando calmarla.

—Escuchen, necesito sacarlos de aquí rápido, pero necesito de su ayuda, quiero que se calmen, yo los ayudaré a salir.

La señora me miraba renuente, pero el señor se había encargado de convencerla, nos levantamos con cuidado; yo estaba delante de ellos, guiándolos hacia la salida, el señor estaba detrás de mí, aferrando a su esposa de la mano, mientras el niño permanecía entre los cuerpos de sus padres, aferrándose a ambos, teníamos que salir rápido de aquí.

Caminamos con cuidado por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a las mesas de fiesta, me giré hacia ellos, señalándoles con mi mano que se quedaran quietos y que no hicieron ningún ruido.

Sentía mi corazón latir ensordecedoramente contra mi pecho, sus latidos haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara, además de que el miedo y la adrenalina no ayudaban de mucho, era como tener un terremoto interno, además de la constante sensación de que algo saltaría de pronto en mi cara.

Suspiré intentando calmarme, algo que obviamente no conseguí, el miedo era tanto que me estaba empezando a costar pensar; con temor, asomé un poco mi rostro por la esquina, para ver si aún seguían ahí el hombre de morado y Chica, pero no vi nada.

—_¡Corre!._

Sin perder tiempo, tomé la mano del señor y lo hice seguirme hacia la salida, tenían que salir antes de que el hombre de morado los viera, cuando por fin estuvimos fuera, me pude dar un pequeño respiro, sentía como si mi corazón quisiera explotar ante tanta presión.

Los señores apenas verse afuera, intentaron huir corriendo, algo sumamente comprensible, pero necesitaba que me ayudaran.

—¡Esperen! —los detuve, poniendo mi mano sobre el hombro del señor, se giraron mirándome con miedo—, sé qué último que quieren es que los detenga, pero por favor, necesito que llamen a la policía y que les digan que hay un loco en la pizzería.

La señora de inmediato tomó el brazo de su esposo, tirando levemente de él para que se fueran, se miraron a los ojos, el miedo era palpable en el aire; justo cuando creí que se marcharían, el señor sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó a la policía.

—Si, tengo una emergencia…en la pizzería Freddy´s Fazbear…si, un hombre entró alzando un cuchillo y comenzó a amenazar a los niños con él…si estamos bien…una señorita nos ayudó a salir…gracias, apresúrense por favor —y con eso finalizó la llamada.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —le regalé una sonrisa y sin más, corrí hasta la pizzería, ahora solo tenía que retenerlo unos cuantos minutos hasta que la policía llegara.

Entré en la pizzería, sintiendo de nuevo como mi corazón latía desenfrenado, con pasos lentos y temerosos, caminé hasta estar frente a las mesas de fiesta.

Fue entonces, que me di cuenta de que en el suelo había manchas negras, además de cables y relleno para peluches.

—Chicos… —al instante atravesaron mi pensamiento.

Seguí el rastro de aceite y relleno, el miedo me inundó cuando llegue frente a la Pirate´s Cove, me asuste al ver como la cortina estaba hecha jirones, muy apenas cubría la entrada.

Con mi mano temblorosa, tomé un trozo de lo que antes era la cortina que cubría el lugar, y de un tirón, la aparte, tirándola al suelo, cuando mi rostro vio al fondo de la Pirate´s Cove, sentí como mi corazón se paralizó.

Chica estaba sentada, con Foxy entre sus piernas, pero se veía en muy mal estado, sus piernas platinadas sobresalían de entre el escaso peluche que lo forraba por fuera, su estómago tenía un gran corte por donde se podían ver cables y algodón manchado con el líquido negro, lo único que aún se conservaba como antes era su rostro.

Por su parte, Chica estaba un poco más intacta, solo tenía cortes en sus brazos, por donde se podían ver más cables sobresalientes, el babero que le cubría el pecho estaba manchado con el líquido negro que salía de Foxy, pero aun así, ella lo seguía mirando con sus ojos cargados de amor.

—¿Qué les hizo? —fue más una expresión de terror que una pregunta.

—Jugábamos con los niños, pero de la nada, las risas se convirtieron en gritos de terror, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el hombre de morado comenzó a perseguir a los niños con un cuchillo en la mano —vi como escondía su mano izquierda en su costado derecho, y de la nada, tiró a mi pies un cuchillo, estaba lleno del líquido negro —un recuerdito.

Flexioné un poco mis piernas para tomar el cuchillo, limpié el líquido negro en mi vestido, casi podía sentir como si el cuchillo me pidiera a gritos volver con su poseedor.

—¿Dónde están?.

—Bonnie y Freddy se encerraron en el baño con él —respondió Chica.

—Bien, iré con ellos, la policía no tarda en llegar, no se preocupen, hoy serán libres.

A pesar de que lo dije con una sonrisa, sentí como esa sonrisa no tocó mis ojos, era más que normal, en especial porque sabía lo que se avecinaba, salí de la Pirate´s Cove y caminé con pasos temblorosos hasta la puerta del baño, posé mi mano en la puerta, les di una última mirada, y sin más, me adentré en el baño, me aferré al cuchillo que portaba en la mano derecha, tratando de darme valor a mí misma.

Cuando vi la escena que se alzaba frente a mis ojos, me paralicé al instante.

Bonnie estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta, le faltaba la oreja izquierda, su brazo derecho estaba mutilado, sus piernas y rostro estaban intactos, habría pensado que él pudo haber salido de ahí cuando quisiera, pero al mirarlo más detenidamente, vi que el peluche que estaba en su pecho y estómago no estaba, lo único que relucía era su esqueleto platinado que se veía acribillado a lo que parecían ser cuchilladas, aunque también se veía como si lo hubieran agujerado, los cables sobresalían del enorme agujero que tenía entre el pecho y el estómago, además, tenía un charco de líquido negro debajo de él.

No pude evitar mirar sus ojos, estaban cerrados, parecía un niño durmiendo, le regalé una sonrisa cariñosa, ya pronto estaría mejor.

—Hola amiguita —su voz "amigable" me hizo estremecer, desvié mi mirada de Bonnie hacía él, el maldito loco que le encantaba el morado y tenía un fetiche por asesinar niños. Aferré más el cuchillo a mi mano, cubriéndolo con mi vestido—, que bien que te has unido a la fiesta.

Una sonrisa retorcida surcó sus labios, al tiempo que elevaba sus manos en un gesto despreocupado, fue ahí, que vi como en su mano derecha, portaba el garfio de Foxy. Mis ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa, y por reflejo, miré a Bonnie, eso era lo que le había causado tantos cortes y daño en su esqueleto platinado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —fue lo único que logré decir, el miedo me paralizaba el cuerpo, además de que no dejaba de temblar como una hoja.

Su sonrisa desapareció de la nada, y se mostró serio, cuando su cara no reflejaba nada más que seriedad pura, me dio aún más miedo, ese rostro inexpresivo sólo me hacía pensar que en cualquier momento, sonreiría como un loco y me atacaría de la nada.

—¿Qué por qué lo hago? —comenzó a reír— ¿no es más que obvio?, por los niños, los niños son mi vida, ellos quieren ser felices y yo les concedo su deseo.

Su risa comenzó a ser más fuerte, se retorcía de la risa, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Freddy estaba detrás de él, sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared. En ese instante, mi corazón dejó de latir, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por unos instantes.

_Freddy…no, tu no…_

—¿He?, ¡o si!, tu novio Freddy, creo que es un buen momento para que se despidan mutuamente —caminó velozmente hasta mí, me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me tironeó hasta quedar frente a Freddy, tomó mis hombros y me empujó hacia adelante, haciéndome caer de rodillas.

No podía creer que Freddy estuviera así, no podía y no quería creerlo, levanté mi mano temblorosa hasta su mejilla, la acaricié con temor de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Freddy… respóndeme.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis mejillas como una cascada, no las podía detener, cada latido de mi corazón más doloroso que el anterior, me estaba empezando a costar respirar por el dolor en mi pecho, posé mis manos sobre mi corazón, intentando calmar el dolor que sentía por dentro.

—No te preocupes niña, muy pronto serás igual de feliz que ellos —habló con un tono risueño que no venía tono con la situación—, sólo tienes que respirar profundo y…

Mi espalda estaba sensible, casi hasta podía sentir la sombra de su mano al levantar el garfio por sobre mí, en ese instante no me importó que mi vida pendiera de sus manos, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Freddy, en que les había fallado.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando a que terminara con mi vida, pero de la nada, escuché como alguien forcejeaba con el hombre de morado, abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi, fue que el cuerpo de Freddy no estaba, me giré viendo que era él el que estaba forcejeando con el hombre de morado, y desde mi punto vista, pude ver el porque estaba sentado en el suelo, el hombre de morado le rasgaba y apuñalaba la espalda con el garfio de Foxy, lo cual había causado que su esqueleto platinado se viera y estuviera dañado.

—¡Yazmin! —gritó Freddy, lo observé expectante, giró un poco su rostro, mirándome a los ojos—, ¡hazlo ya!.

_¿Qué?_

Sentí como una fuerza extraña movía mi mano izquierda, cuando volteé a verla, fui consciente de que aún tenía el cuchillo del hombre de morado, hasta parecía que quería reunirse de nuevo con él… y yo no pensaba negarle su deseo.

Aún con mis piernas un tanto temblorosas, me levanté del suelo empuñando el cuchillo y corrí la poca distancia que había hasta llegar a Freddy, me escabullí por su derecha, y sin más, clavé el cuchillo con la fuerza que me dio la adrenalina en el costado del hombre de morado.

—¡Gra!.

Su grito me hizo estremecer, pero lo que en verdad me asustó fue que Freddy se desvaneció sobre mí, muy apenas logré mantener el equilibrio y con pesar, fui arrodillándome hasta dejarlo sentado en el suelo.

—Yazmin… —sentí como la mano de Freddy acariciaba mi mejilla—, vete…

Sus ojos me miraban un poco con pesar, pero también los veía brillar con una chispa de amor.

—Te prometí que me quedaría contigo, y lo cumpliré hasta el final.

Le acaricié la mejilla, nuestros ojos estaban perdidos en los del otro, fue entonces que sentí un dolor punzante en mis costillas derechas, sentía como si tuviera algo en el pecho e instintivamente tosí, manchando las piernas y parte del pecho de Freddy con sangre.

—Un pequeño regalo por reunirnos de nuevo a mi querido amigo y a mí —escuché las palabras del hombre de morado, respiraba dificultosamente, sentía como si el agua se me hubiera ido por el lado equivocado y tenía la necesidad de toser para intentar aliviar mi apuro—, si me disculpan, tengo que escapar otra vez.

Anunció para luego, salir del baño riendo como un maníaco, por mi parte, aun no podía creer que tuviera el garfio de Foxy incrustado en mis costillas, empezaba a sentirme débil.

—Maldición.

Sentí como Freddy me tomaba de los hombros y me acercaba más a él, tosí de nuevo, manchando el piso con mi sangre, Freddy me dejó a su lado, recargada en la pared— no debiste intentar incluirte en ese grupo de niñas mimadas, ahora mismo estarías en tu casa a salvo.

Sonreí con ironía.

—Si me hubiera hecho eso…—interrumpí mis palabras para toser de nuevo—, jamás habría conocido a tan buenos amigos…y a este oso malhumorado, celoso y cariñoso.

Le regalé una sonrisa cansada, Freddy acarició mi cabello, cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la agradable sensación de calidez.

Fue entonces que se comenzó a escuchar ruido en el local, muchas sirenas de patrullas resonaban, además de las voces de lo que supuse, eran policías, lo único que me quedaba esperar, era que atraparan a ese maldito.

Y con ese pensamiento, me sumergí en el mar de mis recuerdos, recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando jugaba con mi mascota, cuando mis padres me llevaban al parque cerca de la casa y jugaban conmigo, cuando comencé a experimentar el rechazo de mis compañeros en la escuela, el cómo me terminé exiliando de ellos y centrándome en mi propio mundo, el cómo en secundaria y aun en la preparatoria me dejaba llevar por mis fantasías locas de adolescente, el como llegué aquí a la pizzería y conocí a los mejores amigos que jamás habría encontrado en otro lugar, pero por sobre todo, el cómo conocí y me enamoré de Freddy.

Me dejé desvanecer por el recuerdo, ya no escuchaba nada de lo que se oía en la pizzería, ahora sólo me centraba en ese bello momento cuando por fin Freddy yo decidimos comenzar nuestra relación.

Después, todo se hizo negro y lo único que sentía, era una enorme paz en mi alma y un gran alivio en mi corazón…

.

—Yazmin…—escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba más ligero, casi me atreví a compararlo con el peso de una pluma—, Yazmin—la voz se escuchaba en eco, pero la oía muy cerca de mi—, Yazmin.

Esa voz era la de…

—¿Freddy? —pregunté con cierta desconfianza.

Abrí mis ojos, parpadeando un poco, acostumbrándome a la inusual luz blanca, por instinto, me senté y miré a mí alrededor, fue entonces que vi a unos niños rodeándome en lo que parecía ser una especie de nube.

—¡Al fin despertó! —chilló una niña emocionada, tenía su cabello dorado atado en dos coletas.

—¿Chica?.

—Buenos días damisela —habló un niño pelirrojo un poco despeinado.

—¿Foxy?.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente un niño de cabello castaño un tanto largo.

—Bonnie.

—¿Supongo que no hace falta que yo me presente verdad? —dijo un niño de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de Bonnie, estaba a mi lado izquierdo de la nube, con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía perfectamente quien era.

—Freddy —sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo tomé de los costados y lo senté sobre mis piernas, estrujándolo contra mi pecho enérgicamente.

—Oye basta, me haces sonrojar.

Separé un poco a Freddy de mi pecho, viendo como sus mejillas estaban teñidas levemente de rojo, sonreí por eso, entonces un fugaz recuerdo asaltó mi mente.

El hombre de morado me había arrebatado la vida.

Los miré más minuciosamente, me di cuenta de que chica y yo teníamos unos vestidos blancos, largos que llegaban hasta nuestros tobillos, y los chicos tenían una especie de playera larga blanca, que también les llegaba a los tobillos, además de que todos tenían un lindo adorno en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó?.

—Ven para que lo veas —dijo Freddy.

Bajó de un salto de mis piernas, y me tendió la mano, acepté su gesto y posé mi mano sobre la suya, moví mis piernas hacia la orilla de la nube y me impulsé para bajar, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, descubrí que este también era hecho de nubes, pero parecía como si hubiera una especie de cristal, pues las nubes se movían pero el piso seguía estable.

—¡Vamos! —chilló emocionado Foxy.

Salió corriendo y Chica y Bonnie lo siguieron animados, Freddy por su parte, me dio un leve tirón para que los siguiéramos, le sonreí, aferrándome más a su cálida mano, y sin más, seguimos a los chicos.

—¡Ya empezó! —dijo alegre Chica.

—¿Empezó qué? —pregunté al reunirme con ellos.

Vi como del suelo se levantaba una pequeña base circular, con una especie de vidrio redondo sobre ella, el cual comenzaba a proyectar imágenes, era casi como estar viendo una película, nos sentamos alrededor de él y comenzamos a ver lo que se reflejaba.

Veía la pizzería desde el techo, cómo los policías entraban en el local, buscando al hombre de morado, comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, y fue entonces que dieron con Freddy y conmigo, al verme llamaron a los paramédicos para que me atendieran.

Dos de ellos entraron en los baños y rápidamente al verme, se acercaron a ver mi herida, uno de ellos me tomó el pulso colocando sus dedos en una parte de mi cuello.

—¿Sigue viva? —preguntó un policía.

El paramédico solo negó con la cabeza, los policías asintieron, vi como entre ellos mismos, tomaron mi cuerpo y lo recostaron en el suelo, para luego, sacar el garfio de mis costillas.

—El garfio debió de perforarle un pulmón por la sangre que tiene el animatrónico en las piernas —anunció el paramédico.

—Entonces es culpable de su muerte —dijo el policía, para luego, salir a revisar el lugar.

Los paramédicos salieron y en su lugar entraron tres hombres con trajes blancos que inspeccionaron el baño.

—¡Alto!.

Vimos cómo alguien corría con una cabeza de lo que parecía ser un Bonnie en color dorado, me extrañó eso, jamás había visto esa cabeza.

—¡Atrapen al asesino! —habló uno de los policía con su comunicador a los que estaban esperando afuera.

En cuanto el tipo con la cabeza de Bonnie puso un pie fuera de la pizzería fue embestido por los policías y sometido en el suelo. Después de eso, colocaron sus manos detrás de él y lo esposaron, para luego, subirlo a una patrulla y llevarlo ante una corte de justicia; cuando los policías abandonaron la pizzería, más hombres con trajes blancos llegaron y comenzaron a inspeccionar todo el lugar de arriba abajo.

En menos de lo que pensábamos, ya habían llevado al sujeto ante la corte, el cual, resultó ser el hombre de morado, al parecer, en su intento de huida, había planeado ponerse el traje de un viejo animatrónico que estaba oculto detrás de una pared falsa, cuando se colocó la cabeza, no vio que en realidad tenía unos mecanismos que terminaron por fijarse a su cabeza, penetrando en su piel y casi incrustándose en los huesos de su rostro.

Cuando los policías expusieron el caso ante la corte, ellos no dudaron en culparlo por mi muerte, dándole diez años de prisión, y como parte de su castigo, lo condenaron a permanecer con la cabeza del traje de Bonnie dorado todo el tiempo que durara su condena, pero como aún seguían las investigaciones sobre la pizzería y la vieja leyenda de los niños asesinados, decidieron dejar el caso abierto, por si en cualquier caso, lograban encontrar los cuerpos de los niños.

Después de eso, la base volvió a desaparecer en el suelo.

—¿Eso significa que son libres? —pregunté un poco confundida.

—Si, ya no tenemos que estar en esa pizzería —respondió alegre chica.

Vi como entre ellos mismos se abrazaban, sin duda, por fin podrían estar en paz, sin tener miedo de que el hombre de morado intentara asesinar a una nueva víctima. Al verlos abrazándose, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

—¿Oigan y Puppet?.

Rompieron su abrazo y se miraron entre si, notando que el mencionado no estaba.

—¿Aún no ha llegado?, entonces debe de estar esperando a que encuentren nuestros cuerpos o a que la condena del hombre de morado sea más grande —respondió Bonnie.

—No ha de tardar en llegar, pero por lo pronto, vamos a disfrutar de este lugar —propuso Foxy.

Chica y Bonnie saltaron emocionados, los tres salieron corriendo, y de la nada, el suelo que ellos pisaban se convertía en pasto, el cual se extendió hasta que vimos montañas a lo lejos, miraba sorprendida como todo se transformaba casi por acto de magia.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, muchos niños se habían reunido con ellos y comenzaron a jugar todos juntos, adolescentes y adultos paseaban por alrededores, disfrutando el viento fresco que comenzaba a soplar de la nada, no cabía duda de que el cielo era magnífico.

—Vamos —Freddy tiró de mi mano hacia él para caminara hasta donde estaban todos.

—Sabes, me siento un poco pedófila al verte así —admití un tanto sonrojada.

De la nada, Freddy me sonrió, un viento fresco sopló en su dirección haciéndolo girar, y cuando parpadeé, quien estaba frente a mí era un chico más alto que yo, no lo habría reconocido, de no a ver visto sus ojos celestes, confirmándome que era Freddy.

—Ya no hay problema —sonrió.

Su sonrisa me derritió, me tomó de las mejillas, acercándose a mí para darme un beso en los labios, fue magnífico sentir sus labios sobre los míos, era una sensación tan gratificante que simplemente sonreí en medio del beso y lo tomé de su nuca, aferrándolo a mí.

Rompimos el beso con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, entrelazamos nuestras manos, y sin más, nos reunimos con los demás, en lo que estaba segura, sería un muy buen merecido tiempo de paz para todos nosotros.


End file.
